Inquisition Nights
by nakuney
Summary: The final installment of the Nights saga. The Breach threatens all of Thedas. The Inquisition has begun. Love, loss, heart break, triumph and defeat. And a bit of lady love times. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright all, I am aware it took forever to get the final Installation in my Nights series. Here it is, i will honestly say this story was extrememly hard to finish. So, if it is not as good as the others. i do appologize, but all the same I hope everyone enjoys it. I will be releasing the full story as quickly as possible.**

**(9:41 Dragon 19****th**** of Wintermarch. Leliana)**

I had been most pleased to hear my wife and children had made it to Denerim. I missed them, but we had been having some difficulties finishing up the preparations.

The Conclave, was vast and having to find room for all the Mages and Templars who had come early, proved most taxing.

"This is getting very difficult. Keeping the Mages and Templars from fighting each other is a never-ending battle. We calm one confrontation, and another takes its place." Cullen says.

"I understand Cullen, but we can't just move up the Conclave. We have not even heard from the Seeker Order yet." Cassandra says.

One of my agents runs up to me. She hands me a message, it has the Seeker Order's seal. "I think we just heard from them." I said and hand the message over to Cassandra.

I see a hint of anger flash in her eyes and then disappointment. "They have refused to attend the Conclave. They do not think it will help matters." Cassandra says.

"Was that all we were waiting for? Perhaps, now we can discuss this with Divine Justinia." Cullen says.

"Unfortunately, no. We still need to wait for some key members to arrive. They should be here in a week or two." I added. Cullen sighs in frustration.

"Our men are exhausted. So far, they have done admirably to keep the peace, but the more exhausted they get…" He says.

He was still trying to convince us to move up the Conclave. Not for the first time, had I wished Sasha or Hawke could have been found.

"Your wife is in Denerim, yes?" Cullen asks.

"Yes, Phaedra and the children are there." I reply.

"No one else? The Champion? Sasha?" He asks hopefully.

"No, she does not know where they are exactly. Alistair says Sasha is looking for the cure to the Calling. And she has not heard from Rilia in almost 2 years." I reply.

He looked frustrated. "I had hoped she had reached them, perhaps she can come here sooner?" he asks.

"Why?" I asked.

"I could use the extra help. From what I have heard around camp, she is still respected. Maybe seeing her, would help." He says, grasping at straws.

"The last time she was sent to speak to someone they tried to imprison her and were setting her up to made tranquil." I said angrily. He looked shocked.

"But, she has never done anything wrong, and she helped save not only Ferelden but Kirkwall too." He says confused.

"They do not see past her magic. That is why after Cassandra saved her, I pulled her back." Justinia says.

I bow respectfully to her. I was grateful again to her for doing so. I was not sure how I would have reacted if they or someone else had been successful in making her tranquil or harming her or the children. Actually, no, I would have tortured and killed them in the most painful ways.

"Cullen, I know you and your men are exhausted. Please encourage them to hold on. I will move the Conclave up a week. Any stragglers can be escorted to the Temple when they arrive." She says. He nods in gratitude, then exits the Chantry to tell his men.

"I suppose we should see what is left to be done and get it done faster. I wish we had more room." Cassandra says.

Justinia nods at her and dismisses her. I looked at Justinia. "What is your wish, Most Holy?" I asked.

"I would like an update on all who have agreed to come, and news of the Grey Wardens." She says.

I follow her into her office, which if things were to go badly would become the Inquisition's war room.

"No word still on the Grey Wardens. I have reached out to all I have been able to. The rest are still in seclusion. I believe a few may be coming." I answered her.

"Do you know any of these Wardens?" She asks.

"Not personally, but they are senior members. That is all the letters say." I reply. She nods.

"Chancellor Roderick will be here by the end of the day, with a few of the Revered Mothers from Denerim and Redcliffe Village." I reply.

"I swear they are doing that just to irritate me. Roderick has always been a headache. He does not approve that my background is unknown. I will meet with him once, but afterwards, I would prefer to speak to him as little as possible." Justinia says.

She squeezes the bridge of her nose. She was no doubt anticipating the many headaches that will be added soon.

**(9:41 Dragon 26th day of Wintermarch Leliana.)**

Today the Conclave would begin. "My lady, a message." My scout says.

"Just put it on the table, Maelon." I told him.

"It is from Halla." He says. A letter from Phaedra. He hands it to me. I dismiss him with a nod. Very few people knew Halla was my wife.

Maelon, Charter, Cassandra, Josephine and Justinia were the only ones I had told her alias to. I sat on my cot and opened it.

"**_My lady Nightingale."_** I smiled. The next few lines had me worried.

"**_Nightingale, I hate to add to your already surmounting worries, but Da assan and Da Mi are Ill._**

**_Brother Halla says they will be fine. But cannot travel yet. By the time this reaches you it will be a week and half from now. Brother Halla says not to try and travel with them for another week and a half."_**

**_"Always at your service, Halla"_**

I hid my tears and worries. My poor babies. Perhaps I should speak to Justinia, see if I am needed. I enter Justinia's office.

"Ah, Leliana. I know you will not like this, but I would like for you and Cassandra to stay in Haven. A few of Cullen's men will be escorting me to the temple." She says before I can speak a word.

"Might I ask why?" I ask.

"I would like you two to stay behind, Cullen and Josephine as well. You four are to keep the peace here and I would suggest you put armor on." She says.

"Do you expect trouble?" I asked.

"Leliana, you know as well as I." She says.

"Always expect trouble, and plan five steps ahead or more." I reply.

She nods. "Not all Mages and Templars are coming, the lower ranked ones are staying behind. I would greatly appreciate not to return to a pile of rubble. What is that you have in your hand?" She asks. I had Phaedra's letter in my hand still.

"From Halla." I said.

"How is Halla?" She asks.

"According to this letter, Halla is fine. However, Da Assan and Da Mi are ill. Her brother says they will be fine, but it will still be a week and a half before they can travel." I replied. Hiding the fact that my heart was sinking. There was no way I could leave now.

"I am sorry Leliana. I know you would want to go to them, but I need you here." She says placing her hand on my cheek.

I press her hand to my cheek and let a few tears fall. I walk her out, Cassandra and I wave her off. I send a few of my scouts with them too.

"Leliana, are you well. Your eyes are red and puffy." Josie says once we get back into the Chantry. I shook my head.

"Not really Josie." I said. We enter our shared room where Cassandra is already putting on her armor.

"What is wrong, Leliana?" Cassandra asks. I sighed, of course they sense my distress.

"I received a letter from Halla. She reports that she is fine, but Da Assan and Da Mi are ill, and will not be able to travel for another week and half after the letter had reached me." I said.

"I am sorry to hear that, but the little ones will be ok?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes, I just wish I could go to them. I know by the time I got there they would be fine and ready to go in a few days, but still." I said.

"I understand, if I could do this without you, I would." Cassandra says. I sigh.

"I know." I said and began unwrapping Josie's multiple cloth ties on her dress.

"I still do not see why I need to put armor on. I am diplomat for Andraste's sake." Josie complains.

"Diplomat or not, you can still be stabbed. If we need to re-instate the Inquisition, we will need your skills." Cassandra says.

She had finished and left the room, making sure our modesty was safely hidden.

I help her with the hardened leather and metal armor. "I am surprised it fits so well." She says.

"It should. I had it made for you specifically." I said. She looks at me.

"You are a heavy sleeper. I took your measurements." I replied.

"Very efficient. But I am not usually a heavy sleeper." She says.

"I might have slipped something in your tea." I admit.

"I suppose I should be suspicious of any food or drink you give me then." She says. I chuckle.

"I only did that once and that was because you stubbornly refused to go get fitted." I said.

"Fine. Help me with this dress." She says.

"But, you look so sexy without it." I teased.

"Leliana Amell, you know how I feel about being so exposed. It is not proper of a lady." She scolds.

I chuckle. Josie was the only one besides Phaedra to call me such, or even scold me. "Alright, alright. Come here." I said. After putting on the dress which was harder then taking it off, which made me wonder.

"Did you have this dress designed to be easily removed for intimate encounters?" I asked, partially serious, but she blushes.

"I would rather not have to spend ten minutes extra to remove this dress to take a bath or go to bed." She says.

"Uh huh." She blushes deeper. "Is their someone you would wish to get intimate with?" I teased.

"No. Even if there was that is none of your business Leliana Amell." She says. She checks my dress state and leaves her face red.

"We shall see Josephine Montilyet. We shall see." I said to the room. I had put Phaedra's letter in my book of chants. My eyes wandered to it, I sighed again.

I grabbed the Halla antler daggers she had made for me and stuck them in my boots. With one last look at the hidden letter, I left our room. Praying to the Maker for strength and patience.

As the first few hours passed, I kept feeling like something was off. I stood on top of the tavern, my eyes roaming the village. I saw Cassandra walking around the section bellow me and caught a glimpse of Cullen watching the training area.

Josie, had gone to her office. It had seemed quiet, then I heard a scream and saw a woman pointing to the Temple.

The sky lit up a green, that I had come to recognize as the fade. A pillar shot from the ground and up. I was frozen in horror as the sky tore open. "Leliana!" Cassandra shouted.

I nodded and quickly climbed down. Cullen was hot on our heels as we ran up the path, to the temple. We did not go far when the explosion made the whole mountain shake.

When the smoke cleared we ran harder. I had wished even more that Phaedra was here.

**(9:41 Dragon. 27****th**** day of Wintermarch.)**

If I had not seen them carrying the dwarf woman in, I would not believe a survivor had been found. Cassandra believes she is responsible.

"She is a dwarf Cass. They can't use magic. She could not have caused that explosion." I argued with her after convincing her to at least allow her to be seen by a healer.

"It does not have to be magic, it could be an enchantment rune. Varric said Sandal had created an Ice explosion rune, it is not unfathomable." Cass argues back.

She had me there, Sandal was very gifted he even killed a whole room of Darkspawn with an enchantment during the Blight.

"My apologies my ladies. I believe I have her stabilized, but she is unconscious." The healer, an apostate elf named Solas says.

"And the Mark?" Cassandra asks.

"I still do not know, but my theory is it could seal the breach. They pulse at the same time, I think they are connected." He says before leaving the Chantry.

"Still do not think she did it?" Cassandra asks.

"Yes. I still believe she is innocent." I said.

"You heard Solas the mark and breach are connected." She says.

"Yes, I heard him. That still does not prove she is guilty. What if the Mark is a side effect of the magic used, maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said.

"I suppose I shall have to wait until she is conscious, perhaps she has some insight or something." Cassandra say angrily.

I knew she was not angry at me, but this is how she grieves. Not only did she lose the Divine, she had lost Regalyan too. I could only imagine how I would be if Phaedra had been there too.

**(9:41 Dragon. 30****th**** day of Wintermarch)**

I had only spoken to the prisoner briefly when she awoke. In the few statements, I had heard, I still unequivocally believed she was innocent.

Cassandra had slightly altered her guilty assumption. At least she would get a trial now.

I nodded at Cassandra and went to the forward camp, she would bring the prisoner. I wish I knew her name, I hated referring to her as such.

I prepared myself for the headache coming as I saw Chancellor Roderick waiting.

About an hour passed before Cassandra was seen. The Dwarf prisoner, now unbound a two-handed sword resting on her back.

It had always amazed me how someone so short could wield something so large and effectively.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Roderick, as he barked orders like it mattered. We were technically in higher authority then him.

But I suppose, he thought because Justinia was gone, so were our titles. Also, true from the Chantry standpoint. We just did not care.

After an argument and the Prisoner deciding to use the mountain path, much to Cassandra's displeasure. She was a soldier in her own right, avoiding confrontation on the battlefield seemed pointless.

She had said that at least in direct combat it could be ended sooner, instead of wasting energy to go the long way about the battle.

I suppose I could see her point, but if you go the long way you are less likely to be surprised by something.

Bow in hand, after they left, myself and my people headed to the Temple. We aided Cullen and his men, coming around the corner I saw Cassandra and her group had already gotten here. I knew the mountain path was quicker.

After a thrilling and long battle with a Pride Demon and a few Shades, the Prisoner lifted her hand. She gritted her teeth when the pain began but stayed standing.

After what seemed two minutes to us, which for the dwarven woman seemed much longer due to the agony. The breach had seemed to stable out. It had not been closed, but at least it stop growing.

The Dwarven woman collapses in pain and exhaustion. We were going to need a lot more power to close the breach completely.

I pinched my nose, so it would begin, we would squabble on who to ask. The Mages to boost her power and close it. Or the Templars to use their abilities to weaken the breach.

Word had spread, and the Mage/Templar war raged harder and fiercer. One side blaming the other for the explosion that tore the sky.

I felt my heart sink, I would need to send a letter to Phaedra. It would no longer be safe to travel the land. They would need to stay in Denerim. I could only hope I could get away to see them.

**(9:41 Dragon. 30****th**** day of Guardian)**

Malika Cadash, or more commonly known as the Herald of Andraste, had done remarkably. She had managed to seal several rifts in the Hinterlands.

As well as recruit several new members into the Inquisition. She had also secured mounts, and Horse Master Dennet, which I was told was not entirely easy.

"Where is the Herald?" Cassandra asked, irritated.

"She will be here shortly, or so she told me when she left my office. She said she and Sera had something to do." Josephine says.

I could see the worry on her face.

Malika had proven to not only be a skilled warrior, but also quite the flirt, and when she was with Sera, a prankster.

In a way she reminded me of Zarola, that woman loved to prank, and sometimes had even dragged Phaedra into doing them. Especially, if I was the target. So, if they had gone off by themselves for extended periods of time, I knew to be prepared.

They had started small at first, just hiding small things, or putting them too high to reach. One time I had been bathing and they had stolen my clothes. I had sighed smiling, I had hoped my revenge would work.

I strolled through the camp as naked as the day I was born, my head held high and began asking the others if they had seen my clothing.

I smiled. Phaedra and Zarola appeared out of thin air. Phaedra's face redder than a tomato, and she draped her long coat around me and glared daggers at anyone's who had a lingering gaze on me. I had teased her that night.

"'_What have you learned, ma vhenan?'_" I had asked her.

_"'Do not steal your clothes as a prank. Because then you will allow everyone to look at your nakedness.'" _She had replied, her face still red. We had heard a distinct scolding from Morrigan.

She had threatened that if they ever try that prank on her, she would skin them alive and make stew from their flesh.

That stealing clothes prank lasted but once more, but this time it was Morrigan and I who pulled the prank. I had been shocked when she had suggested it. Phaedra could not look at Sten with a straight face for a month.

A minute after my memory, Cadash comes rushing in. "Who were you throwing pies at this time?" Cullen asks, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Huh?" she asks.

"You have pie on your tunic." Josephine states pointing it out. She chuckles.

"Surprisingly, Sera. We were trying to come up with the perfect pie to go splat." She says.

We left it at that. "So, I have decided to at least speak to the Mages. And before you get all grr Curly. It is not me saying I would help them. I am still thinking of the Templars. But, the Grand Enchanter did invite us, to at least speak." She says. I nodded.

"Very well, then. anything else?" Cullen asks.

"Hmm… I need to finish sealing those rifts. I will take the long way to Redcliffe, there were some smaller tasks, I had promised to see fulfilled." Cadash says. The others leave.

"Lady Cadash, a word please?" I said. She nods.

I explain about my concerns with the Grey Wardens and inform her of one in the Hinterlands. She agrees to speak to him. "Oh, and the best pie to use, is whipped cream." I said. She seemed shocked. "I had a friend, who had the same proclivity for pranks." I said and left her in the war room.

**(9:41 Dragon. 7****th**** Day of Drakonis)**

I had received a bird saying the Herald would be back in a couple of days, today in fact. My spies had reported what had transpired.

She needed to return, a council meeting would begin as soon as she returned. Cassandra would be a day behind her, she had to escort a mage and a couple of children to Haven. Iron Bull and Solas were with her.

She entered the war room, her stance tense, her eyes, filled with resolve. "We are going to help the Mages Cullen. I was going to ask the Templars, but after Redcliffe, they need our help more. There were children Cullen." She says.

"How many children?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked back.

"Not really, I was just wondering how many men I should send back with you to rescue and escort them." He says.

"Two children only. A boy of six, blonde hair, green eyes, slightly pointed ears, I would guess some Elven in his blood." She said. I gulped, the boy sounded remarkably like Bryce.

"A toddler. Aged two, with red hair, same slightly pointed ears. Bluish green eyes, I believe her name was…" I felt my body on the verge of collapse. I gripped the table tighter.

"Oisine." I said.

"Yes. That is her name." She replied.

"Their Mother, where is she?" I asked fear gripping my heart, I had not heard from Phaedra since the Conclave.

"She is why, I want to help the Mages. The Venatori, have imprisoned her." As soon as the words fell from her lips, I felt faint.

"Leliana, are you well?" She asks. I do not answer her, my mind blanking out.

"Anyways, I need another entrance. I have been informed, that it is a trap." She says. I swallow my spit.

"There is a secret passage into the cellar." I explained about the Windmill.

"Then, that is our way in. I would like a few of your most skilled agents." She directs to me.

"You may have all the ones in Haven, and I will be going too." I stated.

"Are you sure, you seem fatigued?" She asks.

"I am going. End of Discussion." I said already leaving to retrieve every weapon I owned.

They had better hope, I find my wife alive and unharmed in any way. I would kill every one of the Mages if I found her any other way.

"Do you have a description of the Children's mother?" I heard Vivienne ask.

"I do not." She says.

"She is a head shorter than me. Her ears are pointed as well. Her hair is Silver. I do not know if it is long or short, but she has worn both those styles. Her eyes are emerald green and sparkle. She has a tattoo running down her face." I said, wanting to urge our mounts on.

"You know her then?" Cadash asks.

"If I know her children's names, and what they look like. Obviously, it should follow, that I know their mother. My scouts and I will separate here from you, and sneak into the windmill." I stated. I didn't salute. I didn't care. She could yell later, after I rescued my wife.

**(9:41 Dragon. 9****th**** day of Drakonis. Phaedra)**

I had been sent here by Alistair, once the Conclave exploded. Both to keep my eyes on the Rebel Mages as well, as keep us safe.

He had escorted us here with a company of men. As luck would have it we managed to bypass the fighting. That was more than a month ago. Now, I was imprisoned, after I refused to submit to Tevinter.

I was very much relieved to know my children and Brother were safe, so Grand Enchanter Fiona had said. It had probably helped that Calvin had not argued against Magister Alexius.

My neck itched and was raw from the collar that was put on me. It was much like the ones the Qunari Saarebas wear, minus the control rod. They had effectively blocked my mana pool.

The manacles too were cutting into my wrists. But I had surmised that if I could get my legs free, I could remove the chain from its hook and escape. I tried for the hundredth time to use the strength in my legs to break the shackles on my ankles.

"I don't know why you keep trying to break those, you won't be able to. They were made to chain Qunari." A Venatori guard had said.

"I do not give up easily." I stated.

They had at least left me in my smalls. Nor had they done anything worse to me besides cutting me off from my mana and chaining me.

So, I would have plenty of strength to fight out of here, and head to the secret passage. They would not waste a Mage, but they would keep me shackled until I had changed my mind.

Another guard came in, it was time for the guards to change. "Magister Alexius says, the Inquisition has just left. He expects them to come to the castle, and finish hammering out an alliance." The new guard said.

"How stupid is that Dwarf. The Elder One only wants the anchor. He will kill her to get it, then he will see his plans through." The old guard had said. I smiled quickly then hid it.

They had better hope my Nightingale has not heard of my imprisonment. If she has and is coming with them, they had better make peace with their gods. The hope Leli was here, had me trying harder to escape.

It was like I had, some renewed strength. I could feel her, she was in the Castle. Summoning every bit of strength, I had, I broke my leg restraints.

"How?" The guard asked. I twisted his neck between my thighs and watched his corpse fall to the ground.

Using the momentum from swinging, I grabbed the beam with my legs. Unhooking my chain, I released my legs and flipped down. I chuckled, this guard had the keys to my collar, wrists, legs and the door.

I looked down at him, he was far too big for me to use his armor. But his sword would do. Now free of my chains, and mana flowing again, I left the dungeon.

I had not seen Leli yet, but I knew she was still here. I headed towards the main hall. My eyes roamed, and then I was blinded by green and felt like I was being sucked into something. I landed hard in water. "Fenedhis! Where in Andraste's name am I now?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**(9:41 Dragon. 9****th**** day of Drakonis? Phaedra)**

"I am not entirely sure." I heard someone say. I looked down, there was a dwarf female, I was drawn to a light in her hand.

"Ah, you must be the Herald everyone was jabbering about." I said.

"I am…" I began.

"Phaedra? Right? Mother to Bryce and Oisine?" She asks.

"One of their mothers, yes. I mean, they are both mine. I gave birth to them. My wife is their other mother. And you are?" I asked.

"The Herald of Andraste, you said so not two minutes ago." She says.

"Bah! I hate titles. I would like your name please." I said.

"Malika Cadash. Cadash to you for now." She says.

"Atrast Vala, Lady Cadash." I said. Bowing to her. She seemed shocked.

"Oh goody, we found another friend." A Mage said. He was rather handsome, black hair on top cut in a very Tevinter style. Head shaved from ear and a little above it.

"I never said anything about us being friends Vint." Cadash says. Before anything else was spoken, a group of 3 guards entered our landing spot.

We each took a guard, and in seconds they were dead. Sadly, though they died in the water, but their clothes were also not my size.

"That is a good idea, loot the bodies, maybe we can learn where we are." Cadash says. It was not the first time I had caught her staring at my barely clothed form.

"True, but I was looking for clothes." I said.

"Oh? Umm… Sorry. You are just very beautiful." Cadash says her face turning red.

"Thank you, but if it is all the same to you, I would prefer not getting sick again. It is no fun lying about in bed all day without a beautiful woman in my bed, or two. If my wife agrees that is." I winked at her. Her face blushed redder.

I looked at the beautiful man. "Hey Pretty Man Mage. What is your name?" I asked.

"Pretty Man Mage?" he asks.

"Well, you're pretty, a man and a mage. Or would you prefer Vint?" I asked.

"I would prefer Dorian." He says.

"Well, Dorian, it is nice to meet you. I am Phaedra Amell." I said shaking his hand. Then I blew a kiss to Cadash. "Shall We?" I ask. She shakes her head and leads the way.

"Lady Cadash, which way are we going?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I was thinking to see if any other companions of mine were here, maybe imprisoned." She says.

I point to a door to her left. "The other cells are that way." I said.

"But there is a door here too? Would you happen to know where it leads?" She asks.

"More cells. But it is also blocked by red lyrium, I would prefer to keep my distance. I have seen what it can do." I said.

"You know more of the red lyrium?" Dorian asks.

"Not really. I know it has a strange song that drives dwarves mad. It can also turn a human in to lyrium statue." I said.

"So, you know has much as Varric does." Cadash comments.

"You know Varric then? Or have read the Tale of The Champion?" I asked.

"I know Varric. I have not read the book yet." She said. I nod in understanding.

"How is my paragon of manliness?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Varric. He is the unofficial Paragon of manliness. I mean, that chest hair, just wow." I said she chuckled.

"Wait, are you serious?" She asks.

"I never joke about Paragons." I said smiling slyly.

"I am so confused." She says. I hear a familiar voice and follow it to Fiona.

* * *

My eyes widen in horror, how did this happen. I had just seen her this morning. "Is that Lyrium growing out of you?" I asked.

"Phaedra? What are you doing here? They said you died a year and seven months ago. You killed a guard, and everyone assumes you were killed during escape." She says.

"So, we were sent into the future. Grand Enchanter, are you ok to tell me what has happened since I died?" I asked.

Cadash being kind enough to let me speak with her. I listened intently. She addressed Cadash. "The surviving members of the Inquisition are in the lower cells. The Spymaster…ugh!" She grunted in pain.

"Where is Leliana?" I asked.

"Torture Chambers… please Phaedra, end my suffering." She pleads.

"I will. You have my word, but I must ask one last thing. My children and Brother? Where are they in this reality?" I asked.

"Calvin…was fed Red Lyrium... he died a week ago. Your children, have been sent to Tevinter. To become slaves." She said.

"Thank you, Fiona. I will keep my word." I said. I picked the lock, entered her cell, and drew my blade. I sunk it into her head. Both of my companions looked like they were going to be sick.

"If I could have done it less gruesomely I would have." I said and exited the cell making sure no red lyrium had grazed and opened my skin.

I had stared at her closed cell and felt a prickle in my mind. The Fade reaching out, so I can 'see' what had happened.

The veil had become nearly paper thin, and it took almost no mana to close my eyes and relive her memories.

I felt tears and opened my eyes looking directly into the cell across from Fiona's. I opened that door and broke apart the Lyrium chunks I needed until I found what I was looking for.

The amulet, had stayed as shiny as the day I had given it to him. I searched for the hasp and opened, our family portrait was intact as well.

I closed it and held it my chest, thanking the Maker for at least this small part of him and the enchantments that had preserved them. I put it over my neck. "I am so sorry, Brother. But I will make this right." I said.

"The lower cells are that way, if my memory is correct. Lead on, Lady Cadash." I told her. She nodded, as if understanding I needed time to get my head back on our current task.

* * *

I passed by several cells. I stopped at three more, that I knew. And one, I felt I should know, but didn't.

Each of those cells were opened. A trinket removed from each, at this point, I no longer cared if I had clothing, since my rising anger was doing plenty to keep me warm.

A bracelet that had been Bethany's. A Templar amulet that had been Cullen's and another locket that I had given Cassandra. Two rings, one that had been Rilia's and the other Merrill's, their wedding rings.

The last cell I entered it felt more like Leli had known this person, I retrieved a Halla antler quill. It was my work, Leli had asked me to craft it for her friend as birthday present.

"Josephine." I said remembering her name. Once again, I had to relive their memories. Cadash and Dorian had gotten further ahead. They had stopped at another cell. A bearded man stepping out.

I can barely stop myself from weeping. The next cell before them, I see Bianca almost covered by the red lyrium. I broke it away and took her, strapping the beloved crossbow to my back. I shake away the memories. Bianca would see to his vengeance.

"Sera!" Cadash says running to the door. By their exchange, I could tell Cadash cared for the elven woman deeply. She steps out, shakily she steadies herself on Cadash's shoulders while Cadash holds her hips.

I could feel Leliana getting closer to me. I am sure she can feel my rage bubbling to the surface, and at the same time I can feel her deadly calm in my heart.

I had never felt so raw, all the memories of those I knew, were overwhelming me. I kept trying to urge us on. "We need to find Leliana quickly." I said feeling the dredges of my control slipping.

I dare not use magic now, for until I find my balance, I will do more harm than good.

Once the last bridge fell and the guards that had swarmed us were killed, most by Bianca as I wielded her in the name and memory of Varric. Through the torture chambers.

* * *

I was teetering on a very thin edge. I could hear her voice now, I moved faster, then I heard something I had prayed to never hear.

"We will break you, Nightingale, and seeing as how torture isn't working. Other, more drastic measures will be taken.

You will not enjoy this as much as us though." I heard him laughing. In that moment Leliana lost control of the wall she had built.

Her eyes unintentionally became mine. I saw what his intentions were. "No!" I growled.

I lost any control I had. The magic dancing around me through me. I was sure my eyes had become filled with the light of my mana. I tore well ahead of Cadash and the others.

Her door was to my left. I heard fabric tearing. I kicked it off the hinges it flew hitting a few of the, would be rapists.

The ripped fragments of her small clothes were on the floor and her dress was bunched up over hips. A mindless rage overcame me even stronger than before.

I flew at the one in the middle poised to enter her. A fade shift later, had my fist halfway through his chest. "You will never touch her again!" I screamed and made his body explode around my fist.

The pieces of his body rain down all around us in ashes. I find the other two, mana claws tear out their throats.

The next four who come in, I see in a haze, I get ready to attack and a voice reaches my ears. It is hoarse, but I feel it in my heart. It was familiar, beautiful and the world stopped again.

I felt weak. I collapsed on to my knees. Four sets of feet run by me, a chain rattles, and then I feel her arms around me. Her scent fills my nose. Leli's heart is beating against my back.

I turned to the warmth, I push her over, our lips crashing together, her body beneath mine. Neither of us caring the others mouth tasted sour.

I felt the need for more. I needed to see if I was not dreaming this. My hand slides up her thigh, so familiar despite being smaller framed than before.

She knows what I want, she wants it too. She stops my trailing fingers. "We have an audience Mon amor." She says short breathed.

I clamber off her and sit on my knees. "My apologies, Ma Vhenan. Lady Cadash." I said. I stand weakly myself, but my love steadies me, physically, emotionally and mentally.

The magic subsided, control had been regained. "What just happened? You were all glowy and then you were just gone." Cadash asks. Sera smiles at her term.

"I lost control momentarily. I am in control again. I will explain later, but please we need to leave, before it becomes too much again." I pleaded.

"What becomes too much?" Cadash asks.

"I-I can't stay here. I need to be out of this area." I said storming ahead of them to the next area. I manage to calm more, but still I am on the edge.

* * *

"Phaedra?" Cadash asks. I gulp and look her in the eyes.

"Leliana, explained very little. She just said you were very sensitive to the veil." She says. I begin walking with her, until my love catches up and puts her arms around me.

"You are hurt ma vhenan'ara." I said.

"Yes, but you cannot heal me. The damages are too old." She says. I begin to weep.

"Ma sa'leth. This is not your fault." She says.

"We can undo his magic, I just need his amulet. Then this will have never happened." Dorian says. I glare at him.

"What? I thought it would help." He says as I walk away to a fight I could feel coming. I felt the fade too much. I could feel everything, and everyone. I hated it.

"She will remember. This reality will haunt her for the rest of her life. Just as you will remember. But she will feel it." I heard Leliana say. Before she comes back to me again.

I kiss her scarred cheeks. "You still find me desirable." Leliana says.

"Aneth ara, if we were not amongst others I would take you to the ground now and claim you until we are too tired to move." I said. She blushed.

"I saw everything you saw and heard, when we kissed. Promise me, amor. You will go with the Herald, no matter what happens to me here. Return to the past, stop this mess. Save our children." She says.

I sighed. I knew I had to go. "I promise ma vhenan." We sealed it with yet another chaste kiss.

"So, these shards will open the door, which will bring us to Alexius. Then we can get his amulet and reverse the spell." Dorian said.

We had hoped, at least.

* * *

It did indeed open the door. Then Leliana killed Felix, Alexius's son. It was a mercy to me, but Alexius became enraged. By the time our battle with him had begun, my body had adapted and could resist the pull to enter the Rifts.

A noise and shouts echoed through the castle. Blackwall, was the bearded man let out of the cell, and Sera the elven woman tensed as if they could sense something.

"He is coming. The elder one is coming." Blackwall said.

Sera walks up to the Herald, grabs her and plants a kiss on her lips. "Just wanted to do that, at least once." She says. Cadash is stunned.

I knew the kiss for what it was a farewell. Her and Blackwall left the room the ornate doors closing behind them. "How much time?" Leliana asks.

"I don't know, an hour." Dorian answers.

"You have enough time, as I have arrows." She says. Before she gets too far from my reach I grab her and kiss her in farewell.

"Sing for me, my love." She pleads. "Always, ma sa'leth." I reply.

I step up towards Cadash and Dorian. I close my eyes and will the power from the weakened veil to enter me. It will keep us safe from long range attacks.

I sing her favorite song and always the one I sing before our children sleep, and even slower than the version, I sing to the children.

"Elgara vallas, da'len." She breathes deeply centering her whole being. And I continue to sing.

"Melava sominar." I fight back my own tears. Closing my eyes briefly, I add more magic.

"Mala taren aravas" Waving a hand, I show her pictures from our lives. I was not sure how I did, but I think it had something to do with the veil.

"Ara ma'desan melar." She kept fighting. My words were her peace.

The song was finished just as the portal opened and I was pulled through but not before making eye contact with her. Then seeing my wife ripped apart by a terror demon's claw.

I collapsed, weeping, I could hardly breathe, as the memory of feeling my beloved die overcomes me. Quiet sobs continue as Cadash speaks.

* * *

I cannot say I was pleased Cadash chose to spare the man. Or give him a trial first. I would feel everything and see everything that dark future held, but today he was innocent of those crimes.

I had felt myself being lifted to my feet, by Dorian and he sat me out of the way. I felt two bottles in my hand. One blue, one red. I drank them both and continued to sit.

Awkwardly, Dorian tries to comfort me. A marching of many armored feet reached our ears. I feel relief when I see Alistair and Anora. They are not pleased.

"Help me stand." Dorian does so, and I walk sure footed to them.

"Your Majesties." I bow to them.

"Phaedra!" Alistair shouts and takes the traveling coat off a soldier near him. He wraps the cloak around me.

"What Happened?" He asked his ire raised further.

"My own fault. I refused to bow to the Venatori. They imprisoned me. They didn't mistreat or torture me, just cut me off from the Fade." Alistair's hand gently encircles below my wrist.

"I managed to escape, but I got a bit banged up in the process. I found it amazing how none of the Venatori I killed matched me in size." I said.

Once cloaked. I cleared my throat and bowed. "My King and Queen, these Mages, were coerced by the Venatori into indentured servitude." I spoke with a formal tone.

"The Herald of Andraste came to find a way to free them. I have spoken with the Herald of Andraste Lady Malika Cadash and believe her judgement to be sound." I said.

"Very well, Lady Amell. We will address the Mages future with the Herald." He said all king like.

I winked and smiled that secret smile that told him he sounded Kingly. After we parted ways and he went to speak to Cadash.

I found the nearest wall and began following it, my goal was my room, where I had placed a ward on the doors.

I knew it was my lack of food and water that made me so weak, but I needed clothing. I smelt her near. Her arm wraps around my waist.

I smile at her weakly. "Hello ma sa'leth." I said. I showed her where I need to go, before abruptly passing out.

* * *

**(9:41 Dragon. 12****th**** day of Drakonis. Phaedra)**

When I awoke, my head was laying, in a soft lap. That same head, felt like it was splitting in two.

"Hello Mon Ange." My bard says, she holds a cup of water and I can smell the root that eases pain in the water. "Do you remember what happened?" She asks.

"I remember everything up until I passed out on the way to my room." I replied.

I felt a draft. I tried to find the source of it. I finally realize, I am naked. "Your clothes are on the bench over there, as is everything we found on you. Including a crossbow that looks suspiciously like Bianca." She says.

"That is because it is." I said.

"But Varric has his, see?" She says.

Helping me sit in the covered carriage and making sure my nakedness was covered. I looked out the carriage. Sure enough, not far ahead of us is Varric sitting and looking mighty uncomfortable on a horse.

I chuckle a bit, he looks back at me. "Storm Shooter, you have rejoined the land of the living. It is about time." He says.

"Paragon Varric. I see your manliness is still very much evident." He chuckles.

"Aye. That it is. Get some more rest Storm Shooter, we'll be in Haven by tonight, and I do believe you owe me a game of wicked grace." He says. I nod.

"Did you get the kids, I would think they would be in here with us?" I ask.

"My scouts say the children and Calvin have made it safely to Haven." She says.

"How long have we been traveling?" I ask.

"Three days, it is slow moving with so many behind us." She says.

I looked at the seat across from us there was four rucksacks. "How did you manage to carry the rucksacks and myself?" I asked.

"I didn't. Well, I carried your rucksack. Cadash carried Oisine's. Dorian carried Bryce's, and Blackwall carried you, and Calvin's rucksack, after I wrapped you in a blanket." She kisses my head.

"It would appear your body has changed again. I am very jealous that everyone saw most of your body before I had seen all of it." She says. I blush, the chaos in my groin and heart beginning.

I stick my head out of the carriage again. "Hey Paragon, can you get Cadash for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Storm Shooter." He said. Before he got too far.

"I love my nickname by the way." I said.

"You earned it." He says and trots off.

In a less than a minute, Cadash is at the window. "How may I be of assistance Lady Amell?" She asks teasingly.

"You know how I feel about titles, Herald. Do you think we could stop somewhere, so I can relieve myself and get a quick bath?" I asked.

"Sure. We are breaking for lunch soon. There is a stream near." She says.

* * *

We ride for another few miles and stop. With a blanket wrapped around me and Leliana carrying my rucksack, I head to the stream.

I relieve myself in some bushes as my wife guards me, and I assume uses her glare to chase people away.

I had heard fleeing footsteps a few times. I groan as I see the stream full of people. All women.

"What is wrong my love? I thought you would be in paradise with all these naked women." She teases.

"I would rather be in paradise with you. And only you." I said.

"Well, that can be arranged. You still know that strong muffling spell. We have a carriage to ourselves." She says. I jump into the stream, she follows me in.

She gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. She comes closer to me. Her fingers dart to me tease me to near completion before she slides away. I tried even harder to get clean faster. Once clean, I dress.

She whispers in my ear. "Make sure that it loose enough to come off when I tug at it." She says. My mouth goes dry and I tie my tunic and breeches to her specifications.

We decide to fore go lunch, for two reasons. The first was, the meal was too heavy for me to eat without getting sick, and two our hunger for each other had almost reached the point of breaking.

We enter the carriage and close the curtains completely. I had set up a repulsion ward all around the carriage and ten feet out, then follow it with the strongest muffling spell I know.

We each tug on the other's clothes. A gentle breeze teases our exposed skin. Time seemed to slow as our clothes fall off easily.

Time then speeds up. It would seem Leliana feels the need to be in charge. She spreads my thighs with her knee, kisses my mouth and down further.

When she reaches my sex, she pulls me further down on the seat. Easily she lifts my legs over her shoulders. It takes very little time after she begins to devour my sex before I come undone for the first time.

I take a moment to recover and she meticulously looks at my body committing the newly gained muscle and little fat that still clung to me, to her mind.

"Do you approve my Nightingale?" I ask teasing her and breaking the spell that had seemed to come over her.

"I will always approve, no matter how your body looks." She says.

"Good answer." I reply and push her back against the seat across from us. Repeating her movements, I devour her, she still tasted like chocolate covered fruit.

I too took the opportunity of her recovery to look at her. She had gained some weight, but it was a good weight.

I could still see her muscles flexing and quivering with each breath. I liked the extra softness of her bust, hips, thighs and butt.

"I definitely like what I see, but when it is ma vhenan, I always will." I said. She chuckles.

"Good answer. We should probably dress again. We should be leaving again in ten minutes." She replies. I nod in agreement and start with our tunics, tying it securely this time.

Then came our breeches, as the last tie had been in place we heard voices. I quickly dispelled the wards, just in time. A moment later and Cadash was at the window.

* * *

"Here you two are. There are some mages who are feeling a bit drained. Would you two let them have your carriage for a bit?" She asks.

"As you wish Herald." We reply.

"Thank you. You also may want to find a way to cover the smell of sex in here." She says, which has me blushing.

"We will." Leliana replies, pulling a bottle from my bag.

A couple of well-placed drops and the carriage smells great. We hop out and let the mages in.

Shortly after everyone is situated, and I have placed two rucksacks on my horse, Leliana puts the other two on hers. The slow ride begins again. Cadash and Sera seem very interested in me.

"So, are you like an elfy elf, or what?" Sera asks.

"Sera." Cadash says.

"What? She has their face tattoos, and her ears are pointed." She says. Cadash sighs, but I know she was curious too.

"What exactly is an elfy elf?" I asked. "Them Dalish." She says.

"I did grow up among the Dalish, but I was never completely Dalish." I said. I told the short version of my past.

"So, they kicked you out for not killing your girlfriend…Pissers." Sera says. This earns a glare from Leliana. I visibly see Sera quiver in fear.

"It is fine emma lath. I felt the same way at first when I was exiled. But, I am grateful I was." I said.

"Why?" Cadash asks.

"If I had not been exiled, I would not have met my lovely wife. I would not have Bryce and Oisine. I would not have known my human family." I smiled.

"Instead I would have been married to Pol and expected to be the very epitome of Elfy Elfness." I said. Sera grins and says.

"I like you." She even has a cute little blush that crosses her face.

"Well, I do not really know you, but I probably will once we get to know each other better." I said.

"How well do you plan on getting to know her mon amor?" Leliana asks.

"As well as you will let me vhenan. Cadash too. I find her fascinating. I have never been with a dwarf before." I add, with a wink. Cadash turns bright red.

"That seems rather wrong of you." Blackwall says.

"What?" I asked.

"You are shamelessly flirting and propositioning others in front of your wife." He says.

"Are you sure it is not because I am not flirting with you. Because I can, that facial hair looks very sexy on you. Tell me, are you that sexily hairy everywhere?" I said. He blushes too.

"Umm… well… ahem. Leliana, does this not upset you?" he asks her instead.

"Not really. It is just her way. I know whom makes her scream their name, don't I my love?" She asks.

"You and no other, ma vhenan." I said, jumping to her horse planting a passionate kiss on her, and then jumping back to my horse.

He blushes deeper and is at a loss for words. He nods politely and rides forward more.

* * *

My eyes kept darting to Varric. I was not sure if I should tell him about Bianca. So far it had been hidden in a secret compartment of the carriage.

"Do you want to talk to Varric about how you got Bianca?" Leliana asks. She always read me so well.

"I don't know if I should. Does he really need to know how I found her?" I asked.

"I don't know mon amour. You still have not told me what you had seen. I have read Cadash's report. It seems vague on the details. I have been trying to see it, but your wall is even stronger than before." She says.

"I knew you were trying to, I just kept building up that wall every time I felt you push." I said.

"We promised to not keep secrets anymore, did we not?" She asks. I sigh, and she knows she has won.

"Yes, my love we did. But, what I saw, heard and smelt is truly horrible. Seeing people's memories has never been a fun gift of being a spiritual keeper." I replied.

"It has you shaken up pretty bad. I love you and wish for this not to weigh on just you. Let me help you bear the burden of what you saw, please?" She asks.

I nod and feel her in my mind, I lower the barrier and grab the reigns of her horse. I figured this would shock her greatly.

My subconscious knows what she sees, for it was in my mind too. The horse snorted a bit as she came back to herself. Her eyes brimming, just about to cry.

She looks around and finds a scout. She needs to be away for a moment to clear her mind again. She heads to the well hidden scout.

"Hey, Storm Shooter, what's up with the Mrs.?" He asks.

"I told her about what had happened in Redcliffe. She needed a few minutes to process." I said.

"From Cadash's report, which I assume is not fully detailed, I think I can understand." He says.

"Listen, Varric, there is something, I wasn't sure if I should tell you. From that future." I said.

"I will assume I died right?" He asks.

"Yes, by red lyrium, please tell me you got rid of that shard?" I asked.

"I did. You weren't there but when I went back because my brother's manor was haunted, Rilia convinced me to destroy it." He says.

"Good." I replied.

"So, was that it?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, I found Bianca." I replied.

"Which one?" He asks, his body tense.

"The crossbow, I took it from your remains. I used it to kill several Venatori before we got back. And I took her with me. Come with me please." I said.

He followed me to the carriage. After asking some of the mages to move politely, I took her out of the hidden compartment.

"I don't know what you would like to do with her, but she belongs to you." I said. He looked over noticing a few alterations and memorizing them.

"Please, destroy her. I would not want her to get into the wrong hands." Varric says. We ride away from the caravan and find a spot. Setting it on the ground with a pat, he nods at me.

I concentrated fire and lightning on it, until becomes ash. "Thank you." He replies. But I can sense the sadness in him. I nodded.

"How many Vints did she kill in your hands?" He asks after a moment.

"At least two with each bolt from the full quiver, and then another twenty using spirit bolts." I reply.

"Good, that's how she would have wanted to go." He says.

We rejoin the caravan at the end, Leli meets up with us. "All is well?" She asks.

"Not yet, but we're good. Bianca is at peace." I share my memory if laying Bianca to rest.

She nods. "My scouts have reported clear roads. No new rifts have popped up. We'll be home soon." She says and rides off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope this chapter is easier to read, dialogue wise. I am only posting one chapter changed, for now. Please let me know if the spaced dialogue works better and helps make it easier to read through. Bioware own Dragon Age.**

"You know, it seems like every time we see each other after a long period of time you seem different. Before it was you had a sultrier voice, and more serious personality. This time your personality is flirtier, and humorous." Leliana says.

"Is it a bad thing? Last time I was on high stress alert, this time I get to see you more and spend more time with you." I replied.

"It is not a bad thing my sweet, it is just nice to see the more playful side of you again." My love says.

"I hope your Spymaster position, does not keep you from us like it used to." I said.

"Not this time, I usually stay in Haven and read messages, or send them out. But who is to say you won't be going off on adventures more now." She says.

"I don't intend on adventuring much. I will just make myself useful in the village." She looks at me with a glint of trouble in her eyes.

"We shall see." She says rather ominously.

I feel relief as Haven's gates come into view, I would see my children and brother soon. I think I had just managed to take the horses to the stable before I heard Bryce yelling for me.

I smile as I see him run to me, Calvin walking slower, carrying Oisine to us. I kneel and let Bryce knock me over and hug me tightly.

"You are okay, Mamae. I was so afraid that you would be gone like Dad." He says sniffling.

"Shh… Da assan. I am here." I hugged him to me tightly.

I rub his back as we sit up, and I hug him a bit longer before standing up. Da Assan rushes to Leliana as soon as he sees her and knocks her down with a hug too.

Calvin hands me our 17-month-old daughter and hugs me from the side. "I am so happy you got out of there. Are you truly alright?" He asks.

"Not really. I hurt inside deeply, I will explain later. Have you spoken to anyone else? Lodgings?" I reply, relief in my soul.

He blushes. "I… um spoke with the lovely ambassador. I have agreed to stay in the Chantry. You four are going to stay in a cabin that is across the lake from the training grounds." He says.

"You know, you could stay with us." I said.

"I know. And I will occasionally, but I just thought you four would like to be by yourselves." A blush spreading across his cheeks again make me smile.

"Uh huh, and I assume the Lady Ambassador will be staying in the chantry as well?" I ask. He blushes deeper.

"That seems a bit sacrilegious, engaging in such activities in the Chantry." I tease.

"I had not been planning that, I want to court her properly. As a fine woman should be." He says defensively.

"You got it bad, and only in three days." I cannot help the smile. I was happy for him, he had been alone for far too long.

Grumbling, what I think might be some choice swear words, he heads back in to the village proper. I walk up to Leli. "I assume, you are aware of my brother's infatuation with the Ambassador?" I already knew her answer.

"I am, but Josie is not aware of his attraction." She says.

"Josephine?" I felt the memories of her come to my mind and try to push them back down.

She nods. "Would you like to meet her?" I nod and follow her through the village.

When I saw Josephine, she was indeed lovely, her skin and accent pegged her as Antivan. When she saw us she first came to hug Leliana. Then without a word of who I was, hugged me.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you. Leliana talked about you often, she also told me I have you to thank for this lovely quill and ink set." She says holding up her portable writing desk.

"Indeed, you are most welcome. I am pleased to see you use it." This Josephine was bright and full of joy.

"Always." She says with a sigh of regret.

"Something the matter Ambassador Montilyet?" I asked.

"I am afraid, I will need to steal your wife, for a War Council." She says.

"Seriously, I just got my family back, and I have to go now?" Leli asks, borderline whining.

Josephine nods. "I am truly sorry, but yes."

"Go on my love. I will have Calvin escort me to our cabin and get us settled in." I embrace her.

Leli pouts and I kiss her on her lips. "I will even find some food to make for dinner." I said. She perks up at the thought of my homecooked meals.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Leli grumbles.

I found Calvin speaking to Varric and I had wondered where he had gone off to earlier. I approach them and give Varric the hug we never had gotten on the road.

Bryce starts talking a mile a minute, but then is distracted by something. "What is it Da assan?" I ask.

"Elf lady." He points to Sera.

"That is Sera, she is a city elf. She does not care much for Dalish elves. But she is very nice, and funny." I said.

I ask Calvin to take us to the cabin, nap time was on the kids list. "But, he was going to tell me why he calls you Storm Shooter." He says. Come to think of it, I had an idea of why, but wasn't sure.

Varric chuckles. "Because she shot this Pride Demon, with a ton of crossbow bolts, everyone hit and then exploded with every element known to people."

"It took you four years to come up with that nickname?" I couldn't believe it. Varric was usually quick with nicknames

Varric nods. "Only because you did so many amazing things it was hard to pick one." I shake my head and laugh.

"Alright, I will accept that." I replied, both kids yawn, and we know it is time to go. I hug Varric goodbye and follow Calvin.

"The Ambassador is really lovely Calvin. I think you two would fit well together." I said.

Calvin smiles brightly. "You do? That is wonderful, I really hope we do. I could listen to her for hours on end. But she is so busy, we have only managed to have a few short conversations."

"Well, why not ask her when she has free time?" I asked.

He shrugs. "I am afraid she will say no, and that your wife may try and poison me. I would really like to pursuit her."

"I will run interference with Leli. Once she gets to know you better, she will probably relax and be okay with you courting Josephine." I reply.

He nods and soon enough we are at the cabin. Bryce and I are thrilled that there are rams, druffalo, and nugs running around. Our lives felt incomplete without animals in it.

Maybe, I could arrange a way to get at least Elgar here. The nugs, might be more difficult. Bryce was soon napping, Oisine asleep in a make shift cradle.

Calvin had decided to stay for dinner and agreed to watch the children as I went to find something to make. I grabbed elf root from around the cabin and stood on the frozen lake.

I crossed the lake into the training camp, seeing Cassandra's familiar frame. I embraced her as soon as I got to her and thanked her for escorting the children here.

"It was my pleasure, though I did not do it alone. Calvin was helpful. That Qunari, Iron Bull over there and an elven mage named Solas, traveled with us." She says.

"I will have to remember to thank them. But, I am making dinner tonight, why not join us?" I asked.

"I would love to." She replies.

"Great, now where can I find ingredients?" I asked.

"The Singing Maiden. The only Tavern in Haven, it is just past where Varric usually loafs about." She said, disgust in her voice.

"Do you have a problem with Varric?" I asked curiously.

"Ugh… sometimes. I do not like storytellers outside of Leliana and you. But, we have always been tense. Ever since I interrogated that insufferable dwarf." She says.

"Insufferable?" I asked, but then realized at times Varric was a lot to handle.

"I would rather not go into it Phaedra." She says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. Well, I will see you at dinnertime. I will send a messenger when it is ready." I replied. She nods, getting back to beating the straw out of the practice dummies. I stop in front of the Qunari.

"Cassandra tells me you helped her get my children her safely." I said.

"I did. Your boy is very talkative, and he sure does love stories. It was nice being around him." The Iron Bull says.

I laughed and was immensely proud. "That is my Bryce. So, I wanted to say thank you, Mr. Iron Bull. I will repay you somehow."

"Well, they were children. I may not have grown up with a family, but children have always been important to my people." He says.

He looks me up and down, I had a feeling he was going to suggest repaying him with sex. "But, if you really want to repay me, we could probably come to some sort of arrangement." He says winking his one eye.

I was immediately reminded of Sten and his nakedness. "Umm…" I said, paling. I look to his crotch and blush. Looking away, I run past him and in to the Tavern.

"You alright there?" Sera asks. I grab her drink from her hand and chug it.

"I am now." I said.

"I think I like you even more now." She says. I smile and laugh a bit.

"I do drink well." I said.

"Now, I feel like I should challenge you to a drinking contest." She says.

"Another time perhaps. I just need to grab some stuff from, Flissa? Is that her name?" I asked remembering the name Cassandra gave me.

"Yep. That's her." she points at the red-head behind the bar.

"So, drinking contest another time. I need to get back to the kids soon. My brother is watching them, for now." I said.

"I will hold you to that another time." Excitement written all over face.

Ingredients gathered, I head up the hill to where Flissa said Solas usually was. "Solas? Yes?" I asked.

"That is me da'len. You are?" he asked.

"Phaedra, Phaedra Amell." I said, we shake hands, he seems to sense something in me. I sense something in him too, he was once full of power, he slept for a long time. He still had not fully recovered. Neither of us mention the peculiar feelings.

"What brings you to me?" He asks.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for getting my children her safely. I hope Bryce didn't talk your ear off." I said.

He nods his head in respect. "You are very welcome. And I find Bryce to be a delightfully curious lad."

"Thank you again. I did my best to raise them right, mostly by myself." I always felt a bit of pride when it came to my little ones.

"Well, you did a remarkable job." He says. I express gratitude again, and head back to the cabin. Skillfully, avoiding the Iron Bull, I could already feel my face blushing. I wished I could get Sten's lack of clothing out of my head again.

Once I returned to cabin, I saw the kids still asleep. "Thank you, Brother. If I could ask another favor of you?" He nods.

"Would you mind telling Cassandra and Leliana that dinner will be ready in 2 hours. It will take longer without a kitchen. Oh, and please feel free to invite Josephine. I would like to get to know the woman my brother pines after." I said. Causing him to blush. He nods, and without a word leaves the cabin.

Two hours pass, and soon enough Cassandra, Calvin, Leliana, and Josephine were coming inside. I get a kiss from Leliana. "The children?" She asks.

"Washing up for dinner. Would you mind checking on them?" I asked.

"Of course, my love." She mouths 'be nice' to me and cranes her head at Josephine. I smile and mouth back 'spoilsport'. Guests seated, the kids plus Leliana return to the dining table, and take their seats.

Calvin and Josephine were sitting next to each other. Then Cassandra at one end, then Leli and me. There is knock on the door. Leliana opens it and I wonder whom it could be.

I smiled brightly as I see Cullen. "I thought you might like to catch up with him." Leliana says. I put him next to Cassandra.

We speak slightly more than usual at the dinner table, then a couple of hours afterwards. By the time it is Bryce's bedtime, I was exhausted too.

I kissed Cassandra on the cheek good night. I bid the others goodnight as well. Leliana kisses me goodnight too. "I should be in bed within an hour or two." I yawn and nodding, I kiss her again.

The cabin was small, but the storage area gave me an idea on how to expand. I could build the bedrooms up there.

The area with the cots, could be changed into a proper kitchen, while the other area that had a desk could be converted into a small bathing room. But, for now it was warm and dry and that would have to do.

After, tucking the children in, I went back around the corner. Leli and I would use our bedrolls tonight, in the upper storage room.

"So, the Herald wants to wait a week, before attempting to close the breach again?" Cassandra says, worry in her voice.

"She wants to make sure the Mages are well rested." Leliana says.

"I still wished we could have gotten the Templars to help too. I think it would go a long way to foster trust between the two again." Cullen says.

I sighed. "Cullen, while the sentiment is nice. The Mages have never fully trusted the Templars. Even before Kirkwall." I added to their conversation. I stand next to Leli and she wraps her arm around my waist.

"There was some trust. You and Bethany trusted me, even after how I reacted during the blight." He says.

"Yes, but you earned that personally. We trusted Thrask too, until he aided the Mages, that kidnapped Bethany." He sighs and does not deny my statement. Neither of us know what else to say. Without another word he leaves, Cassandra joining him.

"Perhaps it is time to leave, it is rather late." Josephine says.

"I will accompany you Lady Montilyet." Calvin says. With hugs good bye they leave the cabin.

"It is late." Leliana says. I yawn and give her a boost to grab the ladder, with one hand. Once she grabs it carefully I lower her. Grabbing our bedrolls, we climb back up and lay them out on top of some crates.

We squirm and try to get comfortable. "We could probably really use a couple of beds." I said.

"We can have Josephine get us some." She says yawning.

"I have some ideas how to make this cabin more like a home." I said.

"Oh?" she asks. I tell her my thoughts on what we could do. "That sounds wonderful mon amor…" She mumbles before falling asleep.

I lay awake for some time, just as I felt like was going to fall asleep I heard Oisine crying. Not even bothering with ladder I jumped down.

Landing without a sound, I walked over to her. I picked her up, she quieted down right away. I changed her and then carried her up the ladder and into our bed.

Though it had been months, Leliana remembered to scoot over and turn to us. Her eyes never once opened as we got in the bedroll.

Once again, almost asleep, Bryce climbs up the ladder, his little bedroll on his back. He too places it on a crate, on the other side of Leli and it seemed like we were in one giant bed roll. Bedrooms up here was a must.

**(9:41 Dragon. 13****th**** day Drakonis)**

I awoke to an empty bed, looking over the edge I see Leliana finishing getting warm clothes on Bryce. Oisine already bundled up and sitting by her momma's feet. I prayed to the Maker to wake up to this sight every day, for the rest of our lives.

We ate breakfast on a large boulder overlooking the frozen lake. "What are you plans today, ma vhenan?" I ask.

"Same as usual, message receiving and sending. Sending scouts on missions for the Inquisition. What about you?" She asks.

"I figured the kids and I could explore the village, see if we can help out." I said.

"I would suggest speaking with the apothecary and blacksmith, they could always use help." She says helpfully.

"Will do then. Will we have lunch together today?" I asked.

"I would love to, come to my tent at midday. I should be ready." She says.

I was not sure she caught the innuendo there, so I showed her. Smiling widely at her blush at the image of her bent over a desk of some sort, with me thrusting into her.

She gave back as well as she received sending an image of what her tent looked like and then me kneeling on the cot and tasting each other. With matching blushes, and our son concerned for our health we head into Haven.

Bryce immediately runs to Iron Bull, a brief flash of Sten, and then the image is erased as Iron Bull picks him up gently and places him on his shoulders. Bryce hangs on to his horns. "Bull, you be careful with my son, or else." Leli says menacingly.

"Of course, my lady. He is safe with me." Bull replies not even batting an eyelash. I could tell by her posture, Leli respected Bull immensely.

Leli kisses me passionately and possessively in front of him and heads to her post. "Your wife can be a bit scary sometimes." He says to me.

"Who, my Leli, nah she is a pussy cat at heart and a tiger in the sack." I said.

He laughs. "Good, I can tease you then. After yesterday, and a veiled threat from the Spymaster, I was not sure." He says.

"No, it is alright. As long as you realize it probably won't happen. From the only Qunari, I have ever seen, you guys are too big for me." I said winking.

He laughs again. "Noted. Do you mind if I take Bryce to the training field? He seems interested in the Sparring matches." He asks.

"Sure, go ahead. Bryce you be a good lad and don't get under the soldiers' feet now." I said.

"I promise Mamae, I will be good." Bryce says.

I had spent a good portion of the day speaking to Harritt and Adan, it was almost midday. I looked and found Bryce still on Bull's shoulders and watching the rest of the Chargers training.

I walked over to them. "Time for lunch Bryce. Did you have fun?" I asked as he was lifted by Bull and put on the ground.

"I did, I think I want to be warrior too, like Krem and Aunty Cass." He says.

"We will see da'len. Thank you, Iron Bull. For spending time with him." I said.

"As I said, I find him to be good company. I don't mind." He rolls his shoulders and catches a thrown training shield and squares off with Krem.

Bryce excitedly talks about what he saw and how much he wanted to be a warrior. By this age, he has shown no magical abilities. Anders would have been happy. Magic or not, I was happy.

We did not see Leliana at her tent/office, the next best guess of her location would be the Chantry. I did not see right away, so, I figured I would ask Josephine.

A Chantry Mother, Giselle had told me they were currently in a meeting at the end of the Chantry. I could hear them through the door.

"I am surprised you would want to add another Mage to the Inquisition, since you seem less than thrilled with the ones we have." Leliana said.

"They are Rebel Mages, we should have reserves when dealing with them. But this one, she has always been exemplary mage. I would think you would not mind her. She is your family by marriage." Cullen says.

I open the door. "Are you talking about Bethany? Have you guys heard from her?" I asked.

"No, my love. He wants to send some scouts out to try and find her." Leli says.

"Why not just send a letter to Isabela. The last I heard from Bethany, she was still on the Siren's Call 2. They were near Amaranth." I said.

"Well, there you have it, perhaps she knows where her sister is too." Cullen says.

"I will send a letter to Isabela then." Leliana says.

"Alright, and so, now that, that has been decided. We should probably send someone to Starkhaven. Prince Sebastian, seems to want to ally with us in." Cadash says. The name spikes a rage in me, as it always has since he murdered Anders.

"Be calm mon petite. This is a small room." Leliana says.

"I am not sure I can. Meet us at the cabin for lunch, whenever you get done. I will make sure to have food for you. We would wait but…" I said.

"I know my love. As soon as I am able, I will come." She says. I nod and walk out briskly. Leliana missed lunch with us completely, Oisine had fallen asleep.

I head outside, a bow on my back and crossbow on my hip. I look for a suitable tree and just begin shooting arrows and bolts, tipped with magic. I heard rustling and aimed at a stand of trees behind me. My eyes filled with tears now. Leliana comes up to me and embraces me. I can't hold it back.

"I never got to say good bye…and Sebastian shot him like he was a rabid dog." I said.

"I know my dear heart. I know." She kisses me on the cheek.

"Cadash, wanted to speak to you. She took Bryce inside." She says. I nod and sniff up my tears.

"Mon petit chou, shall we go collect some elf root for your mamae, she needs to speak with Lady Cadash for a bit." She asks Bryce. Bryce knew the signs of tears, he knew when I was sad. He nods.

"Sure Mommy." He kisses my cheek.

"I love you Mamae. We will be back soon." I hug him.

"I love you to da assan." With a nod at Leli, she picks up Oisine and straps her into the carrier and puts it in front of her. Bryce ties the back up for her.

It was a few minutes before Cadash spoke. "Leliana, would not tell me anything. She said I needed to talk to you."

"You still have not read The Tale of the Champion, haven't you?" I asked.

"Well, no. All I know is that Varric blames a mage named Anders, for starting the civil war, or at least setting it ablaze." She says.

"Varric, is right in a sense. The Mages and Templars have always been at odds. I won't go into it all, but yes, if Anders had not blown up the Chantry, it would not have taken off as it did. At least, not when it did." I said.

I sat her at the table and gave her some tea. "Anders, he was not quite the villain everyone paints him as. He was kind, gentle, warm, and loving. He was a powerful healer, and a good man." I said.

"Were you in love with him?" she asked.

"No, but I did love him. He was a good father too." I said.

"He had a wife and child then?" She asks.

"Just a child. Bryce. He is our son." Her mouth hangs agape. "You won't find this in Varric's story. There was a time when Leli and I were not together. During that time, I had gone through a period of Brothel visits, and often." I said.

"One day after coming to see him from the brothel, as I usually did to be checked over. Anders, brought up, possibly finding another." I began reliving that moment we had first slept together.

" In him, Fenris or shockingly Sebastian. The very Prince of Starkhaven whom wrote to you. I thought I was ready to move on, so we began a relationship of sorts. But, I could never see us past casual sex." I said.

"So, why so angry, about Sebastian?" She asks.

"Varric glossed over this in his book. But, Bryce, myself, and Bryce's mabari Elgar were in the chantry when it blew up. I was visiting a friend, Grand Cleric Elthina." I could still picture her completely.

"She sacrificed herself, because my magic had not been strong enough to save 4. Anders, learning of this was poised to kill himself." I said.

"But, he didn't?" She asks.

"My cousin, Rilia had tried to stop him, but neither had a chance. Sebastian, shot him with an arrow. There was no trial, he just shot him, like you would rabid dog." I said.

"And that makes you angry?" she asks.

"It makes me angry that he took vengeance and called it justice. He said he did it for Bryce, myself and Elthina. He took a way one of my best friends and Bryce's father." I said.

"But he was guilty, wasn't he?" She asks.

"He was, he even admitted it too, but he still should have had a trial. Then if he was executed, it would have been justice." I said.

"It still seems like it would have gone that way too anyways." She says.

"I know, but I think I am mostly angry because we never got to say good bye." I admitted.

"I can see how that would make me angry too. But that does not mean we should not accept his help." She says.

"I never said we shouldn't. If you ally with him though, I warn you to watch him carefully. I would not let him think we will do as he bids." I shared my opinion.

"I fear, he will abuse it. He knows not the difference between what is just and what is murder. He still believes he did the right thing with Anders." I said.

"I will think about it more before I send anyone. The only person willing to send someone is Josephine. Leliana, I understand. I just do not get why Cullen wouldn't want to send some troops are something." She says.

"Leliana, knows how I feel about Sebastian. As for Cullen, he would not want Starkhaven to think we wish to take over their city." I responded.

"Do you hate him?" She asks.

"Not really. I am angry at him and do not trust his judgement much. But, my opinion may be colored by emotion. I strongly suggest you read Varric's book, it seems like the least biast opinion." I said.

"I really want to, but I have not been able to find it anywhere and Varric said he left his copy in Kirkwall." She says.

I walk over to my rucksack and pull out the copy I have. "First edition. Here, but please don't lose it, and return it to me when you have finished." I said.

"I will. Do you have any other books Varric wrote?" She asks.

"I am afraid not on me. But at our house in Orlais, I do. I have all his books. He is a great writer." I reply. She leaves just as Leli and the kids get home.

**(9:41 Dragon. 20****th**** day of Drakonis)**

Today was the day Cadash would attempt to close the breach again. It had taken her 4 days to finish the book I loaned her.

"I decided to wait to respond to Sebastian. I need to think things through." She informed me when she returned the book and headed out to the Temple.

I had felt nervous all day, and every time I got nervous about something big like this, I would pack up our rucksacks in case we needed to leave.

"Mon Ange, you are too worried. Everything will be fine. There was no need to bring the rucksacks here." Leliana says.

"Regardless, I would rather be prepared then caught with my pants down. I can't shake these nerves Leli. My every instinct says to prepare for the worst." I said.

"Alright, mon amor. We can always just move them back in a couple of days. I take it we will be staying in the Chantry tonight?" She asks.

"It would be preferable, yes." I replied.

"Then we will." She says.

"Thank you, my love. I know I can be crazy at times." I said.

"I love crazy, at least in your form." She says. causing me to smile and chuckle. Easing my nerves slightly.

Even as we watched the Breach close, my nerves are still on edge. They do not ease any further as the revelry continues. Bryce and Oisine had already fallen asleep in the Chantry.

I needed to see, needed to find the source of my unease. I walked towards the gate. "Phaedra, where do you go?" Leliana asks.

"I still feel nervous. I am going to the cabin. Maybe I can figure out why." I tell her.

"I will come with you." She says.

"No, Leli. I need you to stay here, where you can get to the babies. If need be." I said.

"I do not like this, my love. But I will stay as you ask." She says.

"Thank you, emma lath." I kiss her good bye and walk out of the first set of gates.

I reach our cabin and climb it, only for my fears to be confirmed moments later as a great host only the size known by their torches. The warning bell rings shortly afterwards.

I needed to get back to Haven and now. I scrambled down to the ground and begin running to Haven. A prickle of unease tickles my spine.

There were someone already near the gates. A young man fighting them. I run faster and throw spells, because it was quicker than blade or arrow. I hear the boy shouting to be let in.

Cadash opens the door and grabbing the boy we run to her. Then I run past to Leli. "They are still in the Chantry." She answers my unvoiced question.

As the march of battle grew louder, I knew, I could no longer stay on the sidelines. With a heavy sigh, I nod at Leli. She nods in acknowledgement. "Hold nothing back my love." She says. I feel the deep well of calm and prepare to fight unto death.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bioware owns all Dragon age. Since I received no feed back of, if the last chapter was easier to read. So, I will continue to space out the conversation parts. Please, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**(9:41 Dragon 21st of Drakonis)**

I had tried to heal the Chancellor, but I could not combat his injuries, nor the infection fast enough. He probably would not make it past the night.

All I could do was numb the were six hours from Haven. The Advisors, were loathed to travel much further, I knew it was in hopes that they would find the Herald.

As the night began fall and a snow storm had set in to the east of us, I left Cole, whom felt familiar to me for some reason, at his side.

"Give him this root every 4 hours. I need to make sure my children will stay warm." I told him. He nodded, and I gathered my children and my wife to me. We huddled together for warmth.

An hour passes, and we hear the good news, Cadash is alive. As the strongest healer available, I was pulled away to heal her."Her injuries were mild. We just need to make sure she is warm, has nourishment and rests." I explained to The Advisors.

I know they must plan, and I must see to my children. Mother Giselle informs she would watch over Cadash. "Thank you, Mother Giselle." I said.

"You are welcome. Do not forget that you must rest to." She says.

"I will rest once I am certain my children will not die in this cold." I said. I collect Oisine and Bryce.

We enter the tent we share with Cassandra and Josephine. Six people in each tent is what was decided. The heat generated by the bodies should prevent most cases of frostbite and death.

The children and I were asleep when the shouting started. Oisine woke up crying, while Bryce had tears in his eyes. I could yell, but I did not think it would help.

A muffling spell solved the issue of the yelling, at least for us in this tent. Humming, eased my children's fears and lulled them back to sleep.

My back was aching from sitting and hunching over the children as little bits of warmth traveled through their bodies. Hopefully, once everyone came to bed, I would not need to keep the spell going.

I lowered the muffle spell and heard the yelling had stopped. When they woke again, it was to the Chantry hymn, called the 'Dawn Will Come'.

They contently listened as I added my voice to air. When Cassandra, Josephine, and Leliana came to bed, they were exhausted but in better spirits.

Once we all settled in the warmth built quickly. I breathed and sagged in relief at being able to let my aura of warmth dissipate.

The next morning yielded more feelings of hope as we traversed the countryside, going north. Solas had told of a place he had found while he walked the fade earlier, before Cadash had returned.

"Solas, why did you not say anything sooner?" I asked.

"No one seemed to want to listen." He replies.

"Is it much further?" I asked.

"I am not sure. You know how the fade has no real sense of time." He says.

"I do. How come I have never seen this fortress? Skyhold wasn't it? I have traveled the Fade too." I reply genuinely confused.

"Because, my Spirit friends guide me, at times." He says.

I could not argue with that. I did my best not to ask spirits for help anymore then I had to. But, my focus had been on keeping my family safe and healthy.

"Perhaps, when we find this place and things settle down more, maybe I will travel the Fade again." I said.

"I would be happy to journey with you. if you wished me to." he replies.

Thankfully, it had only been two and half days to get to Skyhold. The fortress was massive, and I could feel every enchantment. It was warmer inside the fortress grounds, it felt almost like spring, yet outside it still felt like winter.

Then again, we were high in the mountains. An occasional cold breeze would go through in places where the enchantment was weaker. That quickly reminded us it was still the cold months.

The rooms we found were perfect. Well, almost perfect. I had to knock down a section of the wall so our room could adjoin with the kids' room. The enchantments really were amazing, even the beds were preserved. They didn't even smell.

"I think a trip to Val Royeaux is needed." Leliana says.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want a better bed." She says.

"Are we able to?" I asked.

"I believe so. With the breach closed we can focus on bringing order back. The Mage/Templar war is over. So, I believe we may have more free time now." She says.

"Whenever you want to go is fine with me. You can even pick out the bed." I replied with a yawn. As I tried to get comfortable, I realized that we for sure needed a non-lumpy mattress. Maybe something fluffy.

As soon as Cadash had been made into the Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition, we left to go to Val Royeaux. To get new beds for us and the children and to pick up a Dwarven woman named Dagna.

* * *

"Is Dagna like Sandal?" I asked. As we began walking around the city, it was strange not having the children with us. But Calvin and Josephine had agreed to watch them, while we were away.

"Not really. I mean she is amazingly talented like him, but more verbal." She explains as we sign and pay for our kids' bed's first.

"Is she pretty?" I asked.

"Already bored with me and wanting to add another playmate?" She asks teasingly.

"That is not even remotely possible. I was just wandering if Cadash would have competition with her, for Sera's affections." I said.

"Sera would love the chance to be sandwiched between them." Leliana says.

I walked next to her around the show room, praying she would not get some opulent and fancy Orlesian bed. I was relieved when she was looking at the Free Marches beds, and a simple designed Orlesian bed.

Any of those three were fine for me, or the Dwarven bed. I really like the design of it, well maybe not the overly large headboard of stone.

Maybe Cadash would like it better. I asked for a few hundred brochures of his wares be sent to Skyhold. That way everyone could see it and order what they wanted from Skyhold.

We paid for and ordered the simple Orlesian bed, as well as some Inquisition design drapes. "You know the Inquisition can't pay for everyone's choice in furnishing." Leliana says remarking to my stack of brochures I was putting in my small knapsack.

"I know, we should probably make it clear that if they want a certain bed they pay for it out of their own gold. We did. Maybe the Inquisitor should decide on how Skyhold will be furnished." I said.

We stayed the night at our estate, Dagna's boat would be there in the morning if the weather held. We were happily greeted by our nugs.

When we went to bed, we got to use our toy that I had left there. It felt weird if I were to bring it with me as my kids and I journeyed. So, I left it here, cleaned and in a rune marked box, to keep it that way.

"We should probably bring our little friend here." Leliana remarks pointing to the toy attached to her, still glistening with my cum.

"Bored with our sex already?" I asked. She hits my abs, then rubs them appreciatively. "Wanna go again?" I asked.

"You read my mind, but I want you to wear it, it feels better when you wear it." She says.

I oblige her and put in on me. I pointed to it and said. "Come on my love, let me see those tits bounce." She grinned.

"So dirty." She says.

"Should I be dirtier?" I asked. She hummed but shook her head.

"Next time. We do need to sleep, sometime tonight." She says. I nod and grabbing her ass cheeks, I slammed her down on to the toy.

I always got mesmerized by how her tits would sway and it got me even hotter when they would bounce up and down fast as she rode my toy cock hard and fast.

She switched from up and down to grinding on it back and forth. I would go in between just watching, slapping her ass cheeks, or grabbing her tits. It felt so damned good I came in short notice.

* * *

The next morning seemed brighter, and we were deliciously sore. "Phae, you aren't planning on living out your sit and spin fantasy with Dagna, are you?" She asks.

"No, that is why it is a fantasy. Besides, we have not been together in one place for such a long time, in a while. I would prefer to have you to myself." I said.

"I have been feeling the same way." She says.

She points at a ship. "Oh, isn't that the Siren's Call 2?" she asks.

"It is! Come on Leli! Maybe Bethany is there!" I said excited and grabbed her hand and raced through the crowds. I saw Isabela first.

"Admiral! Permission to board?" I asked. Isabela smiled and waved.

"You can board me any time Sexy Storm! Don't get jealous Sexy Songbird. You can come too, as much as you like!" Bela says.

I pull Leli further and in very Bryce like manner I launch myself at her in a tackle hug. "I missed you so much!" I said.

"I can tell." Bela says. Blushing, I see my face had been rubbing in between her breasts.

"Cousin, if you are quite finished molesting my wife, I believe you owe me a hug." I hear Bethany say.

I jump up and tackle Bethany, making sure my face does not rub her breasts. "Wait, your wife? When?" I asked.

Leliana is helping Bela up who had been looking up at us, and probably imagining something lewd.

"A year ago, Sexy Storm." I hear Isabela chuckle as I see a glare from my own wife. It had been so long since I had seen her be jealous like that.

It seemed to only come about when it is Isabela though. I release Bethany and pull my wife to me our bodies molding together."Should I now be upset, I was not invited to the wedding?" I asked.

"There was no wedding, we just had a ceremony with a Revered Mother and a couple of witnesses. Rilia wasn't even there." Bela says pouting.

"Now, now my love. You know she would have come if she could." Bethany says.

"Where is Rilia?" I asked

"Here." Rilia says, Merrill sleeping in her arms.

"She sick?" I asked.

"No, Bethany put a sleep spell on her, to help her make the journey. She had forgotten how sea sick she got. Even trying to be on deck. I am surprised Varric didn't say anything about us coming." Rilia says. I looked at Leliana.

"I knew he had got into contact with someone whom had faced Corypheus before. I had a suspicion it was Rilia, but I did not want to say anything. Cassandra will be pissed that he knew where she was this whole time." Leliana says.

"Well, Shit." I said.

A few minutes of silence was broken by the appearance of an adorable red headed Dwarven woman. I lean into Leliana's ear. "Is that Dagna?" I asked.

"It is." She replies.

"Can we adopt her she is so cute." I said.

"She's only a year younger than Alistair my love." She says with a smile.

"Hello." She says shyly, and it makes her even cuter. I squeal and pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Umm…ookay. Can you put me down now, nice sexy Elven woman?" She says her face blushing. Reluctantly, I put her down.

"I'm sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"I'm not, you have a nice body, soft and yet hard." She flirts, and I start to blush.

"Dagna, my wife Phaedra. Phaedra, this is Dagna, the Arcanist." Leliana replies.

"Oh, Lady Leliana, I did not know. I am sorry for flirting." Dagna says.

"I'm not. I do enjoy seeing her blush. She turns the nicest shade of red when she is… excited." Leliana says, which causes me to blush harder.

"Embarrassed looks very good on her too." Dagna says winking.

"Oh Maker! traveling with you all will be so fun!" Rilia says. She means it too, I agreed. However, I had a very distinct impression, I would be teased the hardest.

As long as they never learned, being teased turns me on a bit. The knowing smile on Leli's face, proves this is her intent exactly.

"So, Isabela, since when have you called Phaedra Sexy Storm?" Leliana asks, jealousy in her tone.

"Always. Today was the first time I had ever said it to her face." Isabela says ignoring the jealousy.

"But, why Sexy Storm?" Dagna asks.

"Because, everything she does is looks like a storm of sexiness. From the way she talks, walks, moves, sings and dances when she thinks no one is looking." Bela says winking.

I blushed. "You saw that?" I asked mortified.

"Oh yeah, I do not think I had ever been so close to cheating on Bethany. Or taking you to the nearest surface to have sex with you." She says. I look at Bethany. She shrugs.

"She told me. The important thing is she didn't." Bethany replies.

"Sexy dancing? This I must see." Leliana says her mind trying to picture it.

"You know, not everything I do is sexy." I defended.

"Oh? And what would those things be?" Bela asks.

"I am not sexy when I am sick. My nose and cheeks are all red, and I have wet coughs." I said.

"Mmm… no… still kinda sexy, the red nose and cheeks." Leliana says.

"How in Andraste's name is that true?" I asked.

"I have seen your nose and cheeks red when you are kissing be down there, for a long period of time." She says.

I turn red in the face again, I really did love her scent and taste. It was hard to stop, Leli usually must forcefully pull my face away to stop me, sometimes.

"Okay, well… hmmm… When I work at the forge. I get all sweaty and dirty, that isn't sexy, right?" I asked.

Leliana eyes close picturing that very scenario, not that she hadn't seen it daily when we were at Haven. When she opens her eyes, they are glazed over with desire.

I look around and the strangely quiet group. All except my cousins' eyes are similar. "Fuck…" I said.

"Yes please." Dagna and Leliana said together. I squeak and hide behind my well armored cousin.

All it takes is Bethany standing in front of Bela to get her back to earth. "Bela." She said.

"What, I was actually picturing you hoisting the sails on a hot summer day." Bela admits honestly.

Leaving the docks and heading into the city, I stop at a clothing shop and try to find the biggest most un-revealing outfit I can wear.

"That does nothing to sway me love. I know what you look like underneath, every delicious inch and curve of you." Leliana says.

"I do not think we will make it out Val Royeaux tonight." Rilia says.

"Sure, we will, just give me a couple of hours. We'll meet you at the gates in two hours. I would suggest getting supplies while you wait." Leliana says before surprising me and throwing me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Cave Woman." I said.

"Desire demon." She responds. She puts me down long enough to open the door. She carries me again as she was pushing the door shut with her foot. I wave my hand and lock the door.

* * *

Two hours later we meet them at the gates, we are thoroughly satisfied, but I am the only one sore. At least my ass cheeks were.

My butthole felt stretched, but not overly painful. It was my fault, I hadn't been expecting that entrance to be used, and wasn't relaxed when she first started going in. I probably should have expected it though with all oil and saliva she put on it.

Times like this, I was happy I had magic and thorough knowledge of herbs. "You could have asked me to stop. I would have." Leli says.

She felt terrible when I had told her the reason why I needed her to put a numbing poultice on.

"I know. I did not want you to stop. I keep telling you this is my fault." I replied hugging her arm.

"Still. I hate it when I unknowingly hurt you." She says.

"You two ready?" Rilia asks.

"Yeah, we're ready." I reply. We take point since we know where to go, and where the mounts were supposed to be.

"I will be fine love. Please stop beating yourself up over this." I said. She sighs and gives me hand getting on my Hart.

Yes, I had unintentionally adopted another injured animal. I just could not say no to helping them.

Leliana climbs up behind me. The Ferelden Forder was the mount we had a few of. But, not realizing that Isabela, Bethany, Merrill, Rilia and Dagna were coming we lacked an extra horse.

Bethany and Isabela, were on one. Merrill and Rilia on another, and lucky Dagna got to ride her own horse, that we had just bought, specifically for her. She was the only one the Orlesian Courser would let touch her.

The saddle and tack had costed more than the horse, but it was the perfect size for a dwarf to be able to mount up un assisted. "How many days ride is it to Skyhold?" Dagna asks.

"At least three. We will arrive by dinnertime at our current pace on day 3." I shouted back. Merrill had looked at the Hart in awe.

"How did you tame it?" She asks.

"It was hurt, I patched her up and took care of her." I said.

"Wow. I bet you could tame a Griffon." She says.

"She isn't tame, not really. We just have an understanding. Don't we girl?" I ask her as I pat her white and black striped neck.

"What kind of Hart is that?" Merrill asks.

"A Greater Frostback Elk. They are very rare, this one, well she found me when I was looking for herbs outside of Skyhold." I said.

"What happened to her?" Bethany asks.

"It looked like wolves attacked her. I don't know if she won, but she had managed to find her way to me." I said.

"She is pretty far from home, but she seems happy enough with us and the children. We haven't named her, or anything. Not sure we will." Leliana replies.

It was a quiet trip; the paths had been cleared and made a safe way for people to travel.

Leliana had people everywhere, Cullen's were seen more often. They held the passes, it was helpful that Cadash had recruited small armies, all donning the Inquisition's armor.

Which made it easier for there to be shifts so no one got too tired. We would send caravans there way when they needed supplies. Those were Josephine's people.

* * *

The first campsite we decided to stay at had been reached just before dusk. "We should put more poultice on you." Leliana says helping down.

"In a bit. I need to brush her down and take off the saddle." I said.

"Okay. I will figure out sleeping arrangements then." She says and walks off to the combination of scouts and soldiers.

"Your Hart is getting away; shouldn't you catch her?" Dagna asks.

"No, she will come back in a bit. Do you need help brushing her down?" I asked her.

"I will admit, I do not know how to." She says. I never rush into meeting a new animal. It is safer and best that way. Her horse becomes more comfortable with me.

Finding Dagna a couple of crates to step on, they are put together in a stair like manner. I explain, the easiest and most comfortable way to take off the saddle.

Her hands seem so small beneath mine as I show her how to groom and brush her. Dagna is winded, grooming a horse is a lot of work.

I help her down from her crates. I gently pat the horses neck and then leave her alone.

"Phew! So, that needs to be done every time before and after riding her?" She asks.

"Mostly just the hoof care. It is very important to pay special attention to their hooves." I reminded her to never approach straight on or silently.

"Talk to her, be slow and deliberate in your movements." I went through a few more things.

"That is a lot to remember." She says.

"It is, but I will help you and when you get to Skyhold. Master Dennet can also help you, if I am unavailable. Eventually, it becomes second nature." I said.

"Okay. Is there a bath anywhere?" She asked.

"I don't know. I am hardly ever far from Skyhold. Let's ask someone." I said. Once the information is gained she heads that way.

"You should probably bathe too, you don't stink, but we need to put more poultice on." Leliana says. I follow behind her.

"I watched you teaching Dagna, it reminded me of how patient a teacher you are." She says. After the bath and poultice application I was putting a bedroll in a tent Dagna, Merrill, and Bethany would be sharing with me.

"Why can't we sleep with our wives?" Rilia pouts.

"So, certain people do not make everyone nervous with their amorous ways." Leliana says.

"How can you be okay with not sleeping with Phaedra?" Isabela whines too.

"We are used to it. We got one too many complaints on the way to Val Royeaux. We compromised. Usually, it isn't a problem." She answers them. Usually, Bryce and Oisine are with us, so we behave.

* * *

Once we lay down for the night, Dagna seems nervous. "Why are you so nervous Dagna?" I asked.

"Probably, because she still feels your breasts pressed against her back." Bethany says.

"When did I do that?" I asked.

"When you were teaching me how to brush Nyla down." Dagna answers.

"I am sorry, I really did not do that intentionally." I said.

"I know, it doesn't make me uncomfortable, I have just never been with a woman, like that. Not because I see anything wrong with it. I just have never had that experience." She says, nervous and blushing.

"Yet." I reply.

"Phae, stop, you're making it harder." Bethany says. I grin.

"Oh no." She groans.

"That's what she said." Dagna chuckles at my comment.

"Dagna, you are perfectly safe with me. I will never take advantage of you." I said. Dagna nods in appreciation.

"Nor would I do anything with you that you did not want, and my wife has not given me permission to do." She begins to relax a bit.

"I say yet, because you are beautiful, and I am sure there will be someone whom desires you and you desire too. Skyhold is home to many people." I said. She relaxes more.

"Phaedra?" Dagna says sleepily.

"Hmmm?" I respond.

"Are there more Elven women at Skyhold? Most of my attractions to women have been Elven." She says.

"Yes, there are a few. There are also Dwarven females, and human females. If you like males, we have Human, Elf, Dwarf and a Qunari." I share with her.

"Iron Bull, he is the Qunari, he loves red headed women. I think he likes men too, I get that vibe from him. I am sure you will find someone, if you are looking." I said.

"Okay." We both yawn and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the trip was similar, Dagna asking questions, the spouses separated, and no attacks either.

I was relieved that my butt had been fine the second morning and riding was much easier.

I elect to take the horses to the stables, Dagna comes with me. I admired her willingness to be the one to care for Nyla. She barely needed my help this time.

Once Mira, which I had decided to name the Hart, I rode, was brushed and free of her gear. I led her to the gate and let her roam free.

She always came back, well she was always there in the morning. I stretched my aching muscles and dreamed of a hot bath. Dagna had been glued to my side, I think all the people made her nervous.

"Would you like to go to The Undercroft now, or explore Skyhold?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am so nervous, is there any place a gal can wet her whistle. I think I need some liquid courage." She says.

"There's the Herald's rest. It is Skyhold's Tavern." I reply.

"Yes. Let's do that." she says. I walk with her explaining what a few places were, that we had passed.

I didn't hear her footsteps anymore, so I stopped to see what had caught her eye. She seemed to be mesmerized by Scout Harding.

"Come on, I will introduce you to her. Relax Dagna. Harding doesn't bite, she is very nice and delightful." I said.

She gulps and nods. "Scout Harding!" I wave at her, she waves back. A big smile on her face.

* * *

"Lady Phaedra, I thought I had seen Sister Leliana come through here." She says.

"Yeah, you know Leli. She gets into work mode as soon as she enters Skyhold. I was brushing down that Hart, oh, I named her Mira. Then our Arcanist here, was nervous and wanted a drink, so here we are. How long you here for?" I asked.

"Another week. Then I am off to explore the Exalted Plains, I will appreciate the lack of sand in every orifice, and I mean every one of them." She says.

Dagna giggles at that. "Why not join us for a drink?" I asked after introducing the two Dwarven females.

"Sure. I could use a drink." Harding says.

"Calvin!" I shouted happily.

"Sister! I am happy to see you." He says. I hug him tightly.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"In the garden with Josephine. They convinced her to take a break." He says.

Apparently, I needed not to introduce him and Dagna. "Dagna! My dear lady, I have not seen you in years! Where have you been?" he asks.

She relaxes finding another familiar face. They get to talking and I notice Harding seems really interested in Dagna.

Perhaps, Cadash will not have competition after all. I feel suddenly terrible that I had not seen my kids first.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see the children. Can one of you two walk with Dagna to The Undercroft when she is ready?" I ask them.

"I will walk with her, I believe Harritt has finished repairing my bow." Harding says. Dagna, now more relaxed agrees readily. I excuse myself and head to the Garden, I hoped they were still there.

* * *

"Mamae!" Bryce shouts when he sees me, I brace for the inevitable tackle hug.

"Hello da assan. I have missed you. Did you have fun with Uncle Calvin and Josephine?" I ask as we get up.

Josephine hands me Oisine and side hugs me and waves good bye. I swear her and Leli are workaholics.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun." He says.

"So, what did you do?" I ask him as we begin cleaning up for dinner. Hands washed, we joined everyone at the table for dinner, Leliana came in a moment later and kisses us in greeting.

"What have I missed?" She asks.

"Bryce was about to tell us everything they did while we were away." I said.

"Ooh. Tell me what have our little ones been up to?" She asks again.

We had listened to Bryce for almost two hours about what they had done. Cassandra had even taught him how to hold a wooden sword.

Josephine had begun teaching him Antivan. Calvin, had continued teaching him how to make healing potions and poultices. Now, they slept peacefully, and Leliana and I were alone.

The lumpy bed almost making it too hard to get comfortable. "When do our beds get here?" I asked.

"We still have at least three days, love. Maybe we should just sleep on our bedrolls on the ground." She says.

"How would that be any more comfortable than the bed?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be, but at least we can fall asleep quicker than on this." She said.

* * *

Such as it is with the Inquisition, I saw less and less of Cadash. She was always out in the world, helping where she could. As the Inquisition grew, so did expectations and responsibilities.

The forge was always growing, expanding more arms and armor needing to be crafted, mended, and enhanced with runes. Dagna and Harding grew closer too.

The newest news was, The Inquisition had captured a keep in Crestwood. That is what Charter had said as we geared herself and her people up. I even traveled with them there.

I stayed briefly, mostly setting up a forge and tools needed to build, and repair. The enhancements were left to Dagna's capable hands, she had agreed to teach me about runes and crafting them.

I was very happy to leave Crestwood. The rains may have stopped and the rift causing the weather abnormality sealed. But still, the village was full of secrets and the fade still pressed in on me. Too many lost souls, with unfinished business, I suppose.

I did get to travel back to Skyhold with the Warden Stroud, Rilia, and Merrill. Isabela had been called back to the sea, she had her own missions to attend to. Bethany had stayed in Skyhold, several tasks given to her to oversee in Bela's absence.

While at Skyhold, Cadash had but a week to recover and set things up. They needed to go into the Western Approach and follow up on the lead of where the other Warden's had gone. A false calling was driving them to do something. The Inquisition needed to know what.

* * *

It was a month before they returned. When their plans were discovered, it put a raging fire into Solas. Angered because of the Spirits being turned into demons. Cole too was in a rage for all the innocent people hurt by the Wardens.

I had taken to avoiding them, not wanting to be drug into yet another debate, that went nowhere. I saw both sides of their rage. But, I also saw the desperation of the Wardens. False or not, another Blight would be the end of Thedas as it currently stood.

The world was divided, Civil Wars in Orlais. The continued Qunari and Tevinter skirmishes. Corypheus, his Red Templars, and corrupted Wardens everywhere. At least the Mage/Templar war was behind us.

Learning the next move of the Wardens would be at Adamant Fortress, again The Inquisition became busier. As did the Advisors.

* * *

I had hardly been able to spend anytime with Leliana. Most of the time she just passed out at her desk, or her cot in the Rookery. At first, I would carry her to bed, only to wake up alone and cold.

Bryce had even found more interesting things to do. Which left me and Oisine alone, constantly. But, it was very lonely with a toddler who did not speak much.

There were hundreds of people in Skyhold, yet I felt utterly alone. I tried not to sink into depression when even Oisine found something she was more interested in, the Garden. I spent many days in the Garden with her. I just watched as she would play in the dirt or pull up grass as toddlers do.

The closer the impending storming of Adamant Fortress came the further it seemed Leliana was. There were times I thought Leli no longer cared about us. I knew it was not true, she had a busy job, I had been noticing other changes too.

She seemed to become more emotionally detached from everything. I could not remember the last time I saw the true Leli.

It was a week before everything would be ready. Leliana had made it to bed close to when I did, for the third time this week. I felt her hand brush up my side. I stopped her movements and just held her hand.

"Sleep. We are exhausted." I said. She sighed heavily. I had been rejecting her affections for the past three nights too.

I felt the bed shift and the cool air rush over me as she got out of bed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Since I am not wanted or needed here, I still have some work to do. Good night Phaedra." She says. I had to respect that as angry and hurt, I knew she was, she didn't slam a single door.

The rest of the week passed. Leli had not returned to our bed once. I was standing at the top of one of the towers. My brother and Bethany having freed their time to spend with Bryce and Oisine. I think they sensed my depression, so, they were giving me a chance to process thoughts and feelings.

"Lady Amell?" I heard someone say. I turned and didn't see anyone right away. Then I looked down and saw Cadash. "Lady Cadash, how may I be of service to you?" I asked. "I would like to speak with you, if you have the time." She replies.

I sit on the edge of the tower. My back facing the long drop to the courtyard. "I have time." I said. She leans against the ledge next to me.

"I have tried to never ask or order you to come with me into the field. Mostly, because of your children. But, I have a favor, I must ask of you." She says.

"Malika, speak plainly and to the point." I urged her gently and politely.

"I do not know what to expect at Adamant. I feel as though I need someone with a rounded and different skill set then the others." She says.

"Go on." I reply.

"I would like for you to join my party once we enter the fortress." She says.

"And what of my children, I assume Leliana will be there too. Who will watch over them?" I asked.

"Leliana, is not coming. I need her here. Calvin and Bethany will be staying too." She says.

"I will come then, I have a feeling of dread when it comes to this place. But, I also know, I must go." I replied.

"Thank you, Phaedra. We are leaving the morning after tomorrow. Make all the preparations you need." She says. We tilt our head in farewell. I sighed heavily and headed to where my children would be. Bryce at the sparring ring, Calvin watching over him.

"Sister, are you well? You look worried and afraid." He asks.

"Follow me, I need to speak with you, Bethany and the children." I said. Bryce held my hand, becoming anxious of what would be said. They followed me into the garden, where I collected Oisine and Bethany followed back to our rooms.

* * *

"Phaedra, please talk to us. You are making us all nervous." Bethany says. I gesture them all to sit.

"Where is mommy, should she not be here too. You guys aren't breaking up, are you?" Bryce asks panic beginning to set in.

"Calm yourself Da assan, no we are having a rough patch, but we are not breaking up. She is not here, because I assume she already knows. Your mommy is very good at her job." I said. I saw the tension and fear leave him briefly.

"I have been asked to go with the Inquisitor's party into Adamant Fortress. I have agreed, because my instincts tell me that it is important I go." I said. It was like something inside of me burst, and I could feel my love again.

"So, you agreed to go then. I had heard the Inquisitor had asked you to go with her." Leliana said.

For the briefest moment I could feel the pain in her heart. Then it was back to her guarded self. I held my hand out to here and she took it. "She just asked me but an hour ago. I feel like I must go." I said. She nods and releases my hand to lean against the door frame again.

"From what the Inquisitor told me. Mommy, Uncle Calvin, and Aunt Bethany are staying here. You will be safe and cared for, if things go wrong." I said.

"Don't say stuff like that mamae, you will be fine. Won't she mommy?" He asks Leliana.

Again, I feel the briefest bout of pain, worry, fear, and love then she shuts down again. "Da assan. You know I will try my hardest to return home, but this is not something I can promise. Anything can happen." Leliana storms out. Calvin and Bethany following, in case all hell broke loose, and people would be injured.

I gathered my children to me, alarmed and with tears in their eyes. "Mommy doesn't believe you will make it, does she?" He asks.

"I do not know da assan, I think she may be struggling with her fears." I said my eyes staring out the open door.

I turned to our children. "Da assan, I need you to do me a favor, okay?" I asked.

"Do not worry Mamae I will be strong for mommy." He says.

"Do not be too strong for her my little one, she needs to feel like she is needed too." I replied. I kissed his forehead and held them both close to me, until we were notified dinner was ready in the banquet hall.

* * *

I looked around the banquet hall. I did not see my bard anywhere. I looked to Josephine, she shrugged. She didn't know where Leliana was either. I went up to the rookery, she was no where in sight.

Then I tried the chapel. She was not here either. I looked within and tried to sense her, I could not. She did not want to be found, apparently.

With a heavy sigh, I returned to the Hall. Josephine informed me she had just seen Leliana. She had grabbed a plate of food and went off somewhere again. I still could not sense her, I guess she needed time for herself.

When it was time for Bryce and Oisine to go to bed, she again was not there. I would not leave our children alone. Sighing again, I readied myself for bed. I hoped she had come to bed. But the bed was empty when I went to sleep and empty when I woke up. There was a faint but lingering scent of Leliana.

* * *

As I got ready for the journey ahead, my bard remained elusive. Once again it was bed time, the children tucked in and sleeping. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but ultimately, I fell asleep on the couch.

I must have been out of it, because I didn't remember going to my bed or being lifted and carried to bed either. But, in my bed was where I woke up. Her lingering scent stronger this time.

I was quiet, but not still. I had brushed and saddled Mira, my pack was light only caring basic items. Dried meat, water, and potions.

I said farewell to my babies standing with Calvin and Bethany. My wife still absent. A breeze ran over my body, and I could smell and feel Leliana in the wind. I followed the breeze. There in her rookery balcony my love stood.

I closed my eyes and my spirit flowed through the fade and to my wife. "I love you, please come home safely." She said.

My astral form kisses her cheek. "I will love you for all eternity." I wiped a tear from her eye and rushed back to my body, just in time to mount up and exit the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Bioware owns Dragon Age. **

The forces of the Inquisition had arrived earlier. It was hard not to smile seeing the Inquisitor astride her mighty battle nuggalope. The assault became fiercer. I could feel the waves of tension, adrenaline, and fear. It made me dizzy and sick. How I longed to connect to my love, just for a brief respite.

I needed to find the pool of tranquility within me, but as the battles raged, I could not gain my focus to do so. The pounding of the battering rams, the catapults being reloaded, and released. The crashing of rock and stone. The whistling of the arrows and flame, ten years, it had been. Yet the memory of the final battle of the Fifth Blight rears its ugly head.

Spells, arrows, daggers, swords and shields reign upon us or meet us, and I fight. But, in my heart Kirkwall rages. Each battle reminding me of another in Kirkwall, the near-death experience, my son being held captive by a Templar. The fear of not being able to help my son, the helplessness. It battered my heart and mind as the rocks battered the stone wall before us.

Then the world seemed to slow and stop as the siege engines broke through the gate. This brief pause gave me the time I needed to focus. I felt the endearing calm wash over and through me. "Phaedra? Are you, ok?" Malika asks.

"I am." I said.

"Oy thas a lil creepy. She sounds like on of dem tranquils now." Sera says.

My eyes open and she gasps. "Righ… eyes changed color… and are all glowy… super creepy… I will be up there." She says and goes to the front of the party next to Cadash.

"I like it. It gives you this bad ass vibe, you look more dangerous. Sexier." Bull says.

"I am glad you approve." I said.

"You sound normal to me." Bull shrugs.

"Cullen said the men could use help, they can't get a secure foothold. We'll help them out, then find Warden Clarel." Cadash says. A body falls from the wall, one of our men. The shades eyes meet mine, before he scurries away from the ledge it was on. We fought our way to the ramparts and ran into my cousin and Merrill.

"Oh shit! Cousin has arrived, our task has just gotten a lot easier my love." Rilia says to her wife.

"Keeper." Merrill bows her head to me.

"Cousin-in-law." I reply. She chuckles a bit. I toss my sword over her right shoulder and into a newly spawned shade.

"Thanks for that." she says. I nod and do something else to freak out Sera, again. I called my blade back to my hand.

"Shiite… More creepiness." She says.

"Protect my men." Cadash orders Rilia she nods.

"You got it." Rilia says and continues her fight. We continue into the next area, which is empty of all enemies. We take time to get a drink of water, take a potion, and I heal the more grievous injuries. Sera flinches as I approach her to heal the slice on her abdomen.

"Sera, I am not going to hurt you. Besides, I have been told when I heal, it feels especially good." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"You sound different again, but you still got dem lit up eyes." She says.

"I only sound like a tranquil when I first achieve that battle calm." I said.

"You were not calm before? How can you be calm in a battle like this?" she asks.

"You seem pretty calm, how do you do it?" I asked.

"Don't know, jus do." She says.

"You know, I fought in the Blight, yes?" I asked. She nods. "When we first arrived, I not only had to physically fight, I also had to fight the memories of both that day and Kirkwall when we had to stop the Right of Annulment. You heard of that?" I ask. She nods again.

"I have not had to be so deep in a battle for a few years, I always had time to focus. I just couldn't when we got here. Too much going on around us and in here." I said pointing to my temple.

"Alright, we are all good let's keep going then." Cadash says.

There were only few brief skirmishes until we reached Clarel. The big fade rift in the courtyard was a cause for concern, but for now it was open but stable. I caught a glimpse of several eyes and something big within. Malika had managed to convince some wardens to fight. She had even reached Warden Clarel, but not before the rift opened and became active.

A pride Demon, a few rage demons and shades follow it. On top of that, Corypheus's dragon flies around and attacks too.

"We need to follow Clarel." Cadash says. So, we fight our way to where she confronts Erimond, and the dragon. But her final attack shakes the foundation and the bridge crumbles. Then we are falling until we abruptly stopped, in the Fade.

"Shiite, not here. Anywhere but here." Sera begins to panic. Malika calms her as she speaks to Stroud and Rilia.

Bull is obviously not thrilled to be here. "I signed up to fight, but not in the ass end of demon town." He says.

"Phaedra, you travel the Fade, do you know this place?" Malika asks.

"I do not. I have never been here." I said.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Stroud asks.

"I assume, we head to that big green rift looking thing. Best I can guess." She says.

"As long as it possibly leads out, I'm for it." Bull says.

Our steps stop as a ghost from our past is waiting for us. "Divine Justina? Most holy?" Cass says.

"Cassandra." The Divine says. She nods at me.

"Lady Keeper Amell." I nod back. I was not sure if this was her. Cadash turns to Cassandra.

"Is it her?" She asks.

"I don't know. It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade. Sometimes they linger, but we know the Spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor." Cassandra replies.

I watched their exchange, mostly my eyes studied the apparition. My heart and mind battling trying to figure out if she was still alive; but trapped here. Was this her soul? Or a benevolent spirit wearing Dorothea's face. All I did know is she/it meant only to help us. There was not even a hint of malice radiating off her.

Concluding their conversation, we fought several wraiths to regain Malika's memories. I had briefly wondered if I had gone mad, again. Was I the only one to see her memories? My question was answered only minutes later. The party made comments, and I knew they saw them too.

Cadash approached the spirit/apparition/ soul. Ugh this was getting confusing. Several cryptic sentences later. Cadash asked her once again what she was. Again, her answer was evasive. I sighed. I finally I had fought through whatever was blocking me from finding out. The Nightmare's doing.

"Dorothea, please. Just answer her." I replied.

"You seem to have the answer, why not tell her yourself?" Dorothea says. Cassandra had gasped, that I would dare call her by her born name.

"Phaedra?" Cadash asks.

"Well played, Dorothea. But she asked you." I said.

"So, what is it?" Cadash asks.

I sighed again. "Infuriating." The once Divine chuckled.

"So, she is Justinia's soul?" Cadash redirects.

The human looking form evaporated and where it once was a bright light shaped woman. Her face unrecognizable, only her voice was familiar. "Or not? She looks nothing like Justinia now. She could be Andraste for all I know." Cadash says.

"She is not Andraste. Or Divine Justina. She is Dorothea, at least to me. This is what lay within her heart and soul. She is Dorothea, but more." I said.

"UGH! Make Sense!" Sera demanded.

"It is the Fade Sera. Nothing ever makes sense here. The Fade is how we see it or interpret it. I see Dorothea. Cadash may see Andraste, an ancestor, paragon or a creator." I said.

"Get me the fuck out of here Shiny!" She demands to Cadash.

"I am trying darling. I promise. I just can't help being curious. Dwarves don't see the Fade." The Inquisitor says.

"I personally, would like to see a whole fucking lot less of it. Can we just follow the bright glowy thing and leave? Like sooner, not later." Bull said losing his patience.

We continued to follow her. "I think I believe it is her." Cass says next to me.

"Then, what does it matter. All I can assure you of, is she absolutely means us no harm and wants to help us. I can sense that from her." I said.

"Can you sense the real Justinia in her?" She asks. Maker, she was not going to let this go.

"I believe, this is Dorothea's soul. I need time to figure out more, like when we are not ass deep in Demon Town as Bull says." I said. I prayed she would let this go. It would be hard enough to explain this to Leli.

If I could have just let Leli in while she was here, perhaps it would be easier to explain. I could not connect with my love. I figured it was because of this beast's layer. I hoped it was for that reason and not because Leli was refusing to connect to me. I couldn't even feel her, in or out of the Fade.

I followed Cadash through. The Nightmare began to speak taunting all of us in one way or another. I could sense Rilia's fears mounting. "Merrill will die, just like her clan, like the rest of your family." It said to her.

"Well, that's going to get annoying." She said trying to hide that she was truly terrified.

I had waited for my turn. I was prepared already for the speech. "Keeper, Keeper. But where is the flock you are supposed to keep?" He chuckled.

"Is it taunting you?" Malika said.

"Yes, it is trying to na na a boo boo me. It knows, that as long as I stay in my battle calm, I can hurt it the most." I replied.

"That does not seem wise, the taunting." Bull says. I shrugged. It passed over me to try and torment Cass.

"Die in the void Demon." She replied and paid it no more heed.

"Your wife and children will die screaming in agony. Or I will be sure to select the perfect demons to wear their forms." It said to me.

"Oh, is it my turn again? You demons. Always the same tactics. I will die a million times over before you will harm a hair on any of their heads. Keep it up void food." I said.

I shook my head as it tried so hard to terrify us, to make itself stronger. Every other demon had learned by now, I was not to be trifled with. This one seemed a bit behind in that information. But, it would learn before it perished.

I watched Dorothea fly into the monstrous demon. "Inquisitor. Tell Leliana, I am sorry. I failed her too." The words ringing in my ears even after she had disappeared.

A smaller fear demon engaged us in battle, which proved difficult to maneuver. Rilia and Stroud, had eventually been paralyzed by their fears. But, we fought on, trying to move around the frozen pair.

The Fear demon we were fighting kept sending waves and waves of Fearlings at me. At one point I began to feel overwhelmed. This had been its plan, to outnumber me so greatly that I could not land a hit on it once. I had managed to get close and move Stroud and Rilia near but out of the way. Cadash nodded at me.

The demon fell, the small one. But the giant one, was still there, but it seemed to be stunned. Cadash had encouraged the others to make for the rift left open. As usual though, none of us got far before the monstrous one had shaken out of its stupor.

"We need a distraction. I will draw its attention away. Run for it." Rilia had said.

"No, the Wardens did this. So, it falls to me to make up for this mess. Do not be too hard on the others Inquisitor." Stroud had said.

"No, Stroud. This thing serves Corypheus, and Corypheus is my problem." Rilia says.

Perhaps, I should just take the choice away, and throw them through. And be the distraction. A voice in my head said. "Don't. Please Don't. She needs you. They need you." I recognized Dorothea's whispering. I felt myself tremble and stumble on the inside. Leli, she did not need me. She is not who she once was.

I remembered how she had gotten further away from us, from me. My children, they did need me, but the more these two argued, the more likely that thing would escape. My eyes never leaving it. I was at an impasse. _"What am I supposed to do?" _I wondered.

The world stopped, a familiar scent washing over me. Mamae. But she did not appear. I felt my heart and mind open and free of the negative energies blocking my connection to my Leliana. My fiery bard was hunched over her desk. Our children playing near her. I felt her body stiffen, as mine did. She turned to the open balcony.

Her hands gripped the balcony. "Do not! Please, Phae do not. Come home to me." She said. Our children looked at her funnily.

"What is Mamae going to do?" Bryce asks, his fear widening his eyes. The world rushed back to me. A single word caught me.

"Stroud." Cadash said.

"It is alright my dear lady. My calling was coming soon anyways." Stroud says.

He rushed the demon and I still was frozen until, I felt myself become a sack of potatoes again. But this time on a one eyed, kind hearted giant. "Nope. Sorry, made a promise to your Mrs." He said. Then he charged through the rift with me still over his shoulder.

"Umm… Bull? You can put me down now." I said.

"Not until the demon gate is closed." He said. I sighed and waited for Malika to close it.

We were resting, tomorrow we left to return to Skyhold. "Phae, what happened back there? It's like you just froze, like Hawke and Stroud. Did the Fear Demon get to you, like it got to them?" Cadash asked.

Her hands behind her head as Sera's head lay on her unarmored chest. I looked up from my sketch, this time not of my family. But of Cadash and Sera. Sera's request.

"Not Fear. Indecision. As Rilia and Stroud fought over whom should have stayed, I contemplated throwing them through, distracting and then killing the Demon." I said.

I saw her body tense, but she did not move much more, not wanting to risk waking her little imp. "That was an option. You mean, Stroud would not have needed to stay? Why didn't you voice it?" She asked.

She was now angrily whispering. "You travel the Fade all the time, you could have escaped from there after us. And that demon would have been gone. Why sacrifice him?" She asked.

"No, I would not have been able to escape. I am powerful, yes, but to kill it, I would have died as well." I said.

I had fallen into a restless sleep. My love's eyes haunting me in my dreams. But, my dreams were not of my woman being scorned. She knew if I were to have died, it was not because I wished to be free of this world.

She knew, it would have been because I thought my sacrifice would have mattered and kept her and our children safer. At least, for a little longer.

When dawn came, I felt no more rested than I have since we began our journey. I wanted to go home. A group of caravanners waved us down. "Please, Inquisition help. A High Dragon has attacked. It seems to have come from the Exalted Plains." He said. I sighed, knowing it would be longer before I would find myself home again.

"So, you have fought a high dragon before, other than the Arch Demon, yes?" Cadash asked. I nodded. She went over her strategy she had been using against them so far.

"So, where would you like me?" I asked.

"On the outskirts of the battle, but close enough to cast healing spells or throw healing grenades." Cadash said.

I took position in the rear, it had surprised me she had not taken this one down yet. From the reports I had read and the talk of Skyhold. Any time she went into a new land, she had not left until she had made sure there was no High Dragon. And if there was she would slay it before returning to Skyhold.

When we reached the Dragon's supposed lair, which was in some sort of enclosed clearing. Yeah, I said that. I had given up my armor covered robes for just plain armor and some comfortable sturdy boots.

It took some getting used to fighting with all that extra weight again. I was relieved to see it really had no bearing on my spell casting abilities.

Reminders of the High Dragon I had fought in front of Andraste's Sacred Temple ten years ago, I began all the support spells I had used that time. Then I began casting all the weapon enhancing spells, then the weakening ones on the dragon. It seemed less than a half hour before the Dragon lay dead before us.

"Shit, that was the quickest dragon slaying we have ever had." Bull said.

"Disappointed then?" Cass asks.

"Nah. Happy I can return to the Tavern and my men sooner." He said.

"Oh, you sure it has nothing to do with your ka-something?" Sera asks.

"Kadan. Sera. Kadan, and he isn't that. I just enjoy our fun." He said.

"Uh huh, sure Bull." Cass, Sera, and Cadash said.

A faint blush appeared on his grey skin. He was lying. He loved Dorian, as much Dorian loved him. But neither men would admit that in public or to each other. Both too stubborn and prideful.

They were a good match. Probably as much as Leli and I were. My thoughts had turned to her as they always did. Her and our kids.

Thinking of my family and their warmth, I dozed off. I felt myself tilt slightly and I jerked awake. My body was leaning too far. I righted myself and shook my head. Mira had stopped. She began to move again once I was properly seated. I patted her neck. "Thank you for stopping my friend." I said.

We had caught up to the rest of our party. Our detour to the Exalted Plains had increased out travel time by 3 days. Each day we got closer to Skyhold, I slept a little better. I would be home soon.

I zoned out again, daydreaming of how our reunions would go. I wondered if I would return to the Leli that had been warmer, kinder, full of joy and passion again. Or would I return to the Leli that seemed to be as cold as stone. Were the children, ok? I wondered.

Mira stopped again. She seemed uncomfortable. I climbed off her asking the others to wait a moment. That is when I noticed one of her hooves had reddish brown on it traveling up. "Are you hurt Mira?" I asked. She seemed to nod.

I traced a path down the reddened leg, her hoof came up gently I bent it. It was hard to really see the injury through the dried blood. "I will be right back." I walked away and filled a bucket of cool water half way. Retrieving a rag from my satchel I soaked her hoof and began cleaning it off.

It took hours, but I finally found the cause of her discomfort. A large thorn had almost sunk into her hoof completely. I retrieved the proper tools and spoke to her. "This might hurt. I am sorry." I said. Mira stayed calm and steady.

She knew the pain was not intentional, once I had cut it out and Bull had grabbed me another clean bucket of water and clean rag. I washed it and put a soothing balm followed by some cloth like boots. For the rest of the trip, I walked next to her and carried the majority of her burdens.

When we rode into the gates of Skyhold, only my children, brother and Bethany were waiting for me. I didn't even see Leli on the balcony of her rookery. I was confused.

"She begs me to come home to her, yet she has not the decency to meet me here. Nor even look for me from her tower." I said quietly.

"She is thinking about her, thinking about you. She feels conflicted. She hates that she hurts you, but it cannot be helped." Cole appears next to me. It still startles me when he does that. It does not matter I know a spirit of compassion dwells within the husk of this former mage.

"What do you mean Cole?" I asked.

He disappears before answering me. This irritates me, he is supposed to be compassion and help those in need. But he does not help me.

My children give me solace. They know their Mamae is hurting, but they don't know why or what they can do. I hug them to me and kiss them. I could go to the rookery and confront Leli, but in truth, I do not wish to.

**(Leliana. Same day.)**

"Mommy, Mamae is coming home today. Uncle Calvin and Aunt Bethany are taking us to meet her at the gates. Did you want to come too?" Bryce asks me.

"I cannot Da Assan, I have far too much to do right now. I will see her later." I said not even looking from my reports.

"You always have too much to do Mommy." He says. I look at him. He steals himself.

"I'm going to see Mamae. I'll let you get back to what is most important to you." He says to me. My spies look at me with worried expressions. Do they think I would harm my son? I wondered.

"You know, Leliana, I may have been young, but I remember how lonely she was without you in Kirkwall. She would never tell you, but I often heard her crying herself to sleep. It was what woke me up most of the time." He says, he begins walking away. But turns to me at the staircase.

"This is like it was before, all over again. You promised us Leliana, you promised Mamae. You promised you would be there for us more. Be home more. Now, we live in the same place and still you are never home. You broke your promise." His tone is part hurt and part angry.

I am left stupefied by his boldness, he has never talked to me like that before. Does he not understand, what is at stake? Does he think I want to be neck deep in reports all the time?

Ever since Justinia died, I have had to work constantly. If I do not, this Inquisition could fall, Corypheus could win. I will not let her hard work go to waste.

He would understand when he is older. I start my next pile of reports. It would be a long night maybe, I should just stay here. I could always just reach out to her, I can feel her now. Whatever had blocked our connection before was gone. But, I had grown used to it not being there. Taking a deep breath, I block her and our connection out.

"She hurts, she questions love. Her bard is not the same as she once was. She misses her bard." Cole says. I shook my head.

"I have asked you numerous times Cole. Do not sneak up on me and do not read mine or my family's thoughts." I scold him.

"I cannot help it, it is too loud. It hurts too much." He says.

He disappears like he usually does, not a few minutes later the report about Adamant is handed to me. I put the other reports aside, this one takes priority. I read through it and cover my mouth. Justinia, was in the Fade. I read a bit more.

I had figured Justinia had died. There was no body, or if there was, it was burnt beyond recognition. This report just confirms it completely. I had hoped, since Cadash came through the Rift, maybe Justinia was just trapped. But Phae hadn't been able to see her in her and Solas's fade journeys.

There was a lot to process, had Justinia said anything else. Directions or anything. "Leliana, do you have a moment?" Cadash asks.

"Of course, Inquisitor." I said. We talk a few moments and I suggest contacting Sasha, maybe she knows more of this Corypheus. She agrees and begins to walk away.

"Inquisitor, Did Justinia say anything else. Anything at all?" I asked.

"She told me to tell you, that she was sorry. She failed you too. I don't know what it means." She says.

"Okay, thank you Inquisitor." I reply.

"Leliana, it may not be my place, but Phae was really confused and upset that you didn't meet her at the gates. Maybe, you should stop working for a couple of days and spend time with your family." Cadash suggestss.

"You're right, it's not your place. She is my wife. My personal life has nothing to do with the Inquisition. There is so much that needs to be done, and I need to do it. She understands that." I said.

"Does she? I mean does she really? You begged her to come home to you. But what does she have to come home too?" Cadash asks.

"I do not interfere in your relationship with Sera. Do not interfere with my marriage or my family business again." I said warningly.

"You keep this up, and you will lose both. Also, from now on, Phaedra will be in my party more often. Her skills and talents are too good to waste." She says.

"You can't just arbitrarily decide what my wife does." I commented back.

"I am the Inquisitor. I need her in the field more. I will ask her, but you do not control her. If Phaedra wishes to come with us, I will welcome her help. This is nothing personal, but the Inquisition needs her." She says, then walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Bioware owns Dragon Age. In case it seems confusing. Phaedra's pov continues after Adamant and Cadash speaks to Leliana. Bad Language ahead in this chapter.**

* * *

**(Phaedra, that same evening)**

It had surprised me when Bryce had told me how spoke to Leliana. What he said had been true, but what surprised me the most was how much he understood. It hurt a lot when I saw her enter the dining hall.

She passed us over with a glance. There was no smile, she didn't even acknowledge us. She then spoke to a cook about having some food brought up to the rookery. She was not coming home tonight either.

I was still reeling about her complete lack of interest in us, when I saw a blushing serving girl go up the stairs. The stairs that would lead to the rookery.

"I see that same blushing serving girl go up those stairs almost nightly." An Orlesian noble guest, says to her friend.

"I saw her go up to the rookery every night this week. Maybe the Spymaster has finally dropped that knife ear?" Her friend asks.

"I certainly hope so. Knife ears are nothing but thieves and whores. I had a houseful of them as servants. I paid them, and they repay me by stealing my jewelry and seducing my guards and my innocent daughter." His friend replies.

I got up from my chair and slammed it back underneath the table. "Mamae?" Bryce asks.

"I need to leave Da Assan, suddenly I am no longer hungry." I said loud enough that Orlesian cunts would hear me and see my deadly glare. Bryce gets up too and picks up Oisine. I see Cadash looking my way. I shake my head and leave the hall.

Silently as Bryce can, him and Oisine follow me to the Tavern. "Leliana, does not want us in the Tavern. She says it is too dangerous and not a good place for children." Bryce says.

"She is still Leliana to you then?" I asked.

He nods. "Until she makes it right with us, she will be." he replies. I stop at the doors to the Tavern. Leliana was right, I cannot bring them here. There is already a brawl happening.

"She is right about the Tavern. Let's go to our suite." I said.

We trudge up the stairs to the battlements and follow them to our suite. I needed to avoid the main hall. "Did you eat enough at dinner?" I asked poking the fire back to life.

"Yeah. I was full when we left. You barely ate anything Mamae." He says.

"I will be okay little one. I have gone with less food in my belly before." I said.

Right after bath time, Calvin comes in. He helps me get them ready for bed and tell them a funny story about him messing up a potion and having cat ears and tail for a week. Once they are asleep, we sit at a table in the next room.

"What happened? I know you got upset, but I couldn't hear why." He asks.

"I would rather not talk about it. Can you keep an eye on them for a bit?" I ask. He nods.

* * *

I walk into the main hall and see the same serving girl with a tray of fruit and wine, heading up to the rookery again. I blend into the shadows and silently stalk her.

She stops just before the next flight of stairs. She looks around and looks up to the rookery from the balcony. There was no one else in either the Library or Rookery. She sets down the tray and wine.

I watched her loosen tie around her skirt and chest. I could see her tits and the top of her sex. She continues up the stairs. I wished I was a raven, then I could see what happens as soon as she enters. Just with the wishing, the required spell pops into my head.

I do not waste the opportunity. On my new raven wings, I fly up and perch myself on the other balcony. I was just in time for her entry. Leliana is at her desk reading the reports. She doesn't seem to notice the girl's entrance.

"I figured you would be working late. So, I thought I could bring you some fruit and wine." The girl says. Leliana makes a good show of not being surprised.

"Thank you, Neeka. On the table is fine." She points to the table behind her without even a glance.

Neeka is not put off by her lack of attention. "Would you like me to pour you some wine, my lady?" She asks.

"Please, I am a bit thirsty." Leliana says flipping over the report she had just finished reading. She pours the wine and reaches around Leliana to put it on the table. I see Leliana tense at her proximity. I did not know if it was a good tense or bad tense though.

Neeka becomes bolder and slides her hand from one of Leliana's shoulder to the other and walks around her. She pulls open her dress all the way.

"Is there anything else, I can do for you?" She asks seductively.

Leliana looks up and blushes. I could not watch this anymore. How could she do that to me? I wondered. I flew at Neeka and changed back to a human. She trips on her skirt. "You can leave us." I said.

The girl pales. "You know me, yes?" I asked her. She nods terrified.

"Good, now leave on your own accord, or I toss you over the balcony." She scurries to her feet and closes her dress. I tie it up slightly tighter than necessary with magic.

I turned to face my still stunned wife. "Is this why you never come home? Because you're too busy fucking that human serving girl? Or have you fucked every serving girl you could?" I asked.

"How can you ask me that? You know me Phaedra, I have never been unfaithful to you. Even if I had wanted to fuck another person. I would not have done it without you." She says.

"How can I not ask you that? I barely know you anymore. What else am I supposed to think? You are always working and never home." I was angry.

"And you have been actively blocking our connection." I was no feeling hurt.

"Maker." She says. She lowers her walls and for once invades my mind. I can feel everything she is feeling, and she in turn feels all my emotions. It overwhelms me. I fall to my knees from the sheer force of her emotions.

"That is why I have been blocking our connection. It is too much, for you and for me." She says.

"It only gotten worse since Adamant. I cannot concentrate or think of clearly with you in my mind. I cannot, because I may miss something and all our efforts against Corypheus would crumble. Everything Justinia tried to do would turn to ash." She says angrily, before slamming the walls back up.

She tries to return to her reports. In my mind were two words. 'Fuck that'. An idea comes to me. Glaring, I grab her and take us out of the Rookery. She tries to fight.

"Be still!" I command her. I change into a giant bird and grab her in my talons. We were going to resolve this. I flew us to a high cliff on an Island. I set her down. She had no way of escaping now, she did look. I just arched my eyebrow at her and waited.

"Where are we?" She asks. "On a small island in between Seheron and Tevinter." I reply.

"Fantastic. Change back and take me back to Skyhold, now. I have reports to read." She replies. I glare at her.

"I will not." I say steadfastly.

"I owe you an apology for accusing you of infidelity. I should know better than to let gossip get to me." I said.

"Thank you, now can we go back to Skyhold?" She asks.

"Are you going to right back to your reports?" I asked. She looks away and nods. "Then, no." I reply.

"You have an army of spies Leliana. Let them read your reports for now. This is our marriage and family at immediate risk here." I said.

She huffs out an irritated breath, crosses her arms and sits on a large boulder. She looks away from me. I sigh, sit next to her and wait. I had no idea how to fix us right now. I begin doubting my decision to take her away from her duties and talk.

It seems like hours pass and still we have said nothing. "Leliana, I do understand how busy everyone has become. Josephine is working almost as much as you to get an invite to the ball, to warn Celene." I said. She still refused to look at me, or even speak to me. This was getting us nowhere. I was floundering, and the more I thought about my reactions, the more childish they seemed.

"I concede. I have no idea how to get through to you. All we want is to have you back with us. We are not asking you to stop your duties. We just want you to delegate more and sequester yourself less. We want our family back. Because, we are stronger together than we are apart." I said before turning back into the giant bird and letting her ride on my back.

"I hope things will calm down after the Winter Palace." I said after dropping her at the rookery and shifting back. She remains unvocal until I am about to leave.

"Malika wants you out in the field more. It adds to my stress, but she is right, you will invaluable during battle. I ask that you at least wait until after this business with Empress Celene is finished." She says. I nod.

I wait a minute for her to say anything else. She kisses my cheek and goes back to her reports. I shake my head and change into a raven and fly out her window. I land the tower of our suite and climb down the ladder. I had not realized there was a third section to this tower. I put veilfire in my hand and search for a hatch.

It takes only a few minutes until I do, and quietly I lift the hatch, which is located above our dining area. It gave Calvin quite the fright. "Maker Phae, trying to kill me?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No luck with her huh?" he asks.

"I don't know. All she said was Malika wants me in the field more. She asks I wait until the Empress is taken care of. She says it add to her stress, but she agrees I would be invaluable there." I replied.

"I don't know if that was good or not, but at least you know she cares." He says.

"She didn't say that. After the Winter Palace, you know more than likely I will be having you watch them more. I just do not believe Leli will make more time afterwards either." I admitted what was in my heart.

"Not a problem, Josie and I will be there for you." He says.

"Thanks." I kiss his cheek and see him to the door.

* * *

I sit down next to the fire, I should sleep but I just cannot. I close my eyes and journey into the Fade version of Skyhold. "Da'len." He greets me.

"Hahren." I bow my head to him.

"I have not seen you here in some time. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Solas, you are aware of the connection Leli and I have, yes? You have heard of such things before?" I asked.

"Not usually between a human and Elvehn, but yes. Did you want to find the answers of how to end it?" He asks.

"I do not want to end my relationship with Leli. I am willing to wait for us to be an us again." I said.

"I meant the connection. Do you need the connection to be her wife?" He asks.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

We began walking the fade and speaking to his Spirit friends. I was not paying attention, I remembered all the benefits of the connection. But, with the way things are now, maybe we would be better off without it. "I sense you are having doubts about removing the connection." Solas says.

"The connection isn't all bad, it's just too strong. If we open ourselves to it, we get incapacitated. So, I do not know if removal is best our just better control." I said.

"What would you prefer? What scares you less?" He asks.

"What if severing the connection changes how we feel about each other?" I asked.

He counters with "What if the connection is the only thing that made you two come together?" He asked.

"Uh what?" I asked confused.

"Like the connection you two shared, what if it made you love her?" He asks.

"But, it didn't. I liked before the connection began. I believe she liked me too ." I reply.

"Then your previous question should not be a concern. If you both liked each other before the connection, then is should follow you still will." He says.

"I guess I will just miss teasing her from far away or being able to see through each other's eyes." I said.

"Isn't Malika going to start taking you along with us?" He asks. I nod.

"Would that not help ease a lot of Leliana's stress and worries?" He asks.

"It might. But it also makes it, so she feels when I die. I not only saw her die in Dark Redcliffe, I felt it too." I admit to him.

"Wait a moment, I feel one of my spirit friends here. Wait, she scares off easily." He says. I waited for ten minutes before he returns a spirit beside him.

"Phaedra this is my friend, she is a spirit of wisdom, and knows how to help you." He says, then disappears. Neither of us were particularly fond of him doing that. I kept still and waited.

"I saw you, at Adamant." She says.

"I did not see you." I reply.

"Most mortals don't, I keep to myself. Also, I was trapped in a statue at the time." She says.

I ran through my memories, and I had seen a statue that seemed to be following me with its eyes. I took it as just a trick of the Fade.

"Do you know what happened to Stroud?" I asked.

"No, I escaped on your back once I was freed from my statue." She says.

"I didn't feel you either." I reply.

"I traveled with you to the Exalted Plains, I was not being intrusive to your mind. I went back to the Fade, there too." She says.

"Okay, so how are you supposed to help me?" I asked.

"I was not the only Spirit that hitched a ride from Adamant, I was just the first to leave you." She said.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"No, all the Spirits were good Spirits. Some bad ones tried to, but they were stopped by yourself." She says.

"How?" I asked.

She explained. "The only Spirits that could hitch a ride were the ones your soul deemed safe."

"Is that why I can Shapeshift now?" I asked her.

"You learned it from the others, but if they were no longer with you, you could still do so." She replies.

"So, multiple Spirits are effecting my connection? I am surprised Solas did not notice." I said.

"I am too. As far as the Spirits go, they do want to return to the Fade. They just have certain places they would prefer. I preferred the Fade of Exalted Plains, so that is where I got off." She says.

"So, in order to regain control, I have to escort these Spirits home?" I asked. She nods.

"How can I do that?" I ask.

"Physically go where they want to go." She answers.

"Would you mind escorting back to the Exalted Plains?" She asks, I nod and go back to where I know from there.

"Is this close enough?" I asked.

"It is. Thank you." She says and bows her head to me. I bow back. I felt a fast whoosh and was back in my body.

I knew what I had to do, but I needed some actual sleep first. The embers had died down since I left, though it was still not chilly. I had a blanket and arm wrapped around me. I turned to see my bard laying behind me, with a wave of my hand I set the fire a light to small flame and faced forward again. _"Maybe there is hope for us, after all."_ I wriggled into her and closed my eyes.

The changes were not drastic, but Leliana came to sleep next to me every night. No matter where I was. We still had not spoken much or had the make-up sex, but she did try to come home earlier every night.

As far as learning how to listen to Spirits, well it involved complete silence and a Fade bubble. For the next week, I would travel by flight to the place the Spirit had made its home. Be back before dawn and re-wrap Leli's arms around me.

I had just returned from outside the gates, when Josephine had messaged me to come to her office. I walked in and saw Leliana standing next to her, reports in hand again.

"Did you hear me Leliana?" she asks.

"Yes Josie, I need to leave tonight and set things up for the Winter Palace." She responded it seemed like she had been getting better this whole week too.

She walks my way and my heart is racing again, I have not seen her awake this whole week either. She stops by me, finishes a sentence and kisses my lips chastely. She smiles at me slightly before walking on. We still have not spoken about much of anything. I didn't know why, but at least we weren't completing ignoring each other.

I shivered and shook my head. "She still gets to you huh?" Josie asks.

"If you mean she still makes my heart beat like herd of stampeding nuggalopes, then yes." I reply.

"She seems to be easing off her work more, were you able to speak with her and get her to slow down?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Then it must be because we finally got invites to the Winter Palace." She says.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Oh, dear me I am sorry. I sent for you. You are probably wondering why." She says.

"If you are asking me for my blessing to marry my brother, you have it. Not that he would need my blessing to marry you. His heart is set on you being his wife." I said before any other words could come from her.

Her face is the reddest I have ever seen. It was odd to see her so speechless too. She seems to come back to this plane. "Well, that is good to know. However, that is not why I have asked for you to come. I received this message. It was marked for me personally, so I assume, that is why Leliana did not read it." She says and hands it to me.

"It is for you." She says. I arch an eyebrow.

"Umm. Okay." I said and sit down and begin to read it. With each sentence I could feel my smile wanting to burst forth.

**"Phae,**

**I assume the Mrs. has letters under scrutiny. According to my Mrs. this was the best way to get a private message to you. There is a lot we must catch up on, I would like it if you met me alone first. Leli should be learning shortly about the Empresses Occult advisor. Yeah, it's my wife."** This was Zarola's handwriting for sure.

I looked up at Josephine. "It is from my friend Zarola. She wants me to meet her in Halamshiral." I said.

"Well, then that is very good. Leliana will leave tonight. You and the children should travel with her. the roads are much safer now." She says.

"Then we will. I need to speak to Leliana." I said. I hold the letter from Zarola in my hands and head to the rookery.

* * *

I see her at her desk, as usual, but the oddity is there is no one else around. I place letter in front of her my chest brushes her back, she shivers and inhales deeply.

"Are we still not talking to each other?" I asked.

"No, I think we need to. This time I will be more receptive." She says. She moves the stack of papers to one side and taps her desk.

"What kind of talking, did you have in mind?" I said suggestively. She stares hard at me.

"We will see." she replies. I sit cross legged on her desk.

"I realize, that our family has been strained to the point of breaking, and yes that is my fault." She says.

"Not just yours, I overreacted." I said. She shrugs and uncrosses my legs but leaves them together.

"Ever since Charter went to Caer Bronch, I have been having to look through my army of spies. I am trying to find another I trust as much to read reports, that do not have other duties. I think I have found it in Rector. Cadash brought him in months ago, before Haven fell. I have been watching him and I think I can trust him." She says.

I lay her head in my lap and push off her cowl to run my fingers through her head. "So, no more super late nights with work?" I asked.

"I don't know, but with Rector's help, maybe. It also helps that we have what we need to go to the Winter Palace. That takes a lot of stress off, and I feel lighter now, as do you." She says probing my mind.

"I am lighter." I said.

"I can tell. After supper, I am supposed to leave for Halamshiral." She says.

"Or later, considering we need to get the kids ready to go too." I said.

"Why would they need to go?" She asks. I hand her the letter she had put aside with her reports.

"A letter from Zarola." She says.

"You should read it." I reply.

"I would prefer the children not go there, it is too dangerous. Maker, I would prefer you stay here. There is too much tension still from the Elven rebellion a year ago. Why would Celene even allow Morrigan to be an advisor?" Leli asks.

"Only one way to find out." I reply.

She is not thrilled about it but concedes with the stipulations that the children stay back in Skyhold, and I flew back in less than a day. I agreed, and we spoke to Calvin and Bethany, again they were more than willing to take care of them in our absence.

* * *

"You are both leaving us, then?" Bryce asks.

"Only temporary Da Assan." I reassure him. He nods and looks at Leliana.

"You are doing better, but you had better make sure my mamae comes home safely Leliana." He says and walks away Oisine in his arms.

"That hurts." She says. "Why would I ever not ensure you get home safely?" She asks.

"He thinks you don't care about us anymore." I said.

"Ouch." She says.

"Give it time Leli, and if you are able to keep your promise after this, he will come around again." I said.

"You doubt my promise too?" she asks.

"Only because, for all we know, after the Ball, you may end up being even busier." I said.

"I guess, all I can do is wait then." She says. I nod.

"Leliana, I do intend on traveling with Cadash. I have asked Calvin and Josie to look after them. But, I would still prefer you do it." I said. She nods.

"Then let us hope the Maker allows for me to do so." She responds.

* * *

We had left for Halamshiral late night after the children went to sleep.

"Do you have everything?" I asked. She checks and nods. We climb up the ladder up to the tower top. I change into my giant bird form and take off. We would be outside Halamshiral in three hours. Another two on foot and we would be in the city.

We entered the city and sought out lodgings for the night. "Did Zarola tell you where to meet her?" Leliana asks.

"She said in the Alienage, and it is recommended you stay behind. I will go there tonight. I have been getting very unfriendly looks in town." I said. She nods, and I kiss her cheek and then lips before disappearing on her.

I was in the Fade walking to the Alienage. "Is this really where you want to go?" I asked my last Spirit passenger. I didn't see it, but I felt its nod. "Okay. Well, good luck." I said, and Fade shifted into an alleyway. As soon as I enter the square I am accosted.

"Ain't you a pretty thing. Give me your gold and that necklace." A gruff voice said. I handed him the objects. He pats me down, groping me as well."The ring too." He says.

"No. You have groped me, I have given you my coin and necklace. But the ring stays.

"Either you give it to me now, or I take my pleasure from you, kill you and steal it anyway." He says.

"I have tried to do this with the least amount of violence, but you have pushed me too far." I said.

"I have a knife to your throat one move and I slice it." He says. I fade shift behind him and knock him out and take back my items.

"I thought I felt you. Come along then." Morrigan's familiar voice says. I follow her to an enclosed shack, it was a nice shack but a shack all the same.

"I thought you were Celene's Arcane Advisor, why would you stay here?" I asked gesturing the shack.

"I don't Kieran and I have suites in the palace. I insisted Zarola stay with us, but she insisted to stay here to make my life at court easier." She says.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Not in the slightest. Kieran and I miss her, Nelaros and Adaia so much." She replies.

"Nelaros and Adaia?" I ask.

"Our twins." She replies. "It will be easier to show you." She adds before entering the shack. I do no fail to notice the Eluvian, but this one felt different. Safe.

"As I said there is much to discuss. Hello my love." Zarola says greeting Morrigan with a kiss and a hug for me.

I follow her to the next room two babes sleep in a cradle for two. Both have black hair with copper undertones, and I could see both Morrigan and Zarola in their features.

"There was no male donation at all?" I asked.

"None. As if either of us would let another touch us in such a way." Morrigan says.

"How?" I asked.

"Magic, but only someone skilled in Keeper Magic can do it." Zarola says.

"More explanations will come first things first, we leave this room." Morrigan says.

We do and find ourselves back in the dining area. "The Eluvian is safe." Zarola says. I nodded as we walked past it.

"Anyways, Keepers have magic that helps organic things grow." She picks up a grape and make it grow to the size of an apple. She offers it to me. I bite into it and it still has plenty of grape taste. She hands it to Zarola who finishes eating it.

"I discovered that I could make parts of my body bigger as well, mostly by accident." She says, she begins to pull down the top of her dress.

"I had been pleasuring myself one night, because I could not make it to Zarola for the night. I was kneading my breast and thought that I would not mind them bigger. So, the idea came to me to try the growing spell." She says.

Before my eyes she makes her breast the same size as Zarola's milk laden breast. She repeats the process with her other one. It was very impressive.

"Wow." I said.

"Indeed. Touch it." Morrigan commands.

"Umm?" I look at Zarola she nods that it is okay. I touch it and it feels very much real. I did get a little carried away and stopped when Morrigan moaned. "Oh, oops… I'm sorry. I got carried away. Can you make them shrink?" I asked.

"I cannot, the growing spell is temporary on anatomy. Two hours at most." She says.

"How did you put a baby in Zarola then?" I asked. She pulls down her pants until only her small clothes are seen, her hand lights up and I see her shaping something above her clit, until a soft bulge is seen.

"By making a cock." She says. I am impressed further.

Zarola has hunger in her eyes and begins touching Morrigan's bulge until it becomes hard and rigid." She says.

"Zarola made something that gives you all the same sensations, but without the spell." Morrigan says stopping Zarola's hands. She seems to come back to herself and finds a box.

"It is like those fake cock toys, only there is no straps to hold it in place." She says.

I open the box and see a fake cock that was curved on one side and straight out on the other. "These runes," she points them out. "Makes it so that both can feel what the other is feeling without taking away from their own sensations. I had this one made for you. It has not been used, so don't worry about that." She says.

She points to the curved side. "This side goes in the wearer. The curve makes it sit securely in there. But make sure it is well slicked or it will hurt when you move." She says. "The other side would go into the one it is to be used on." She says.

One of the babies begins to fuss. "Nelaros is hungry again. We will enjoy your cock when I return, after Phaedra leaves." Zarola says and passionately kisses Morrigan.

"I will show you how to use the growing spell this way." Morrigan says pointing to her strained cock.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy to adapt the spell in such a way. Unfortunately, I had two hours now before the spell would end. I was not sure Leli would be agreeable to exploring this, we still hadn't made love yet. I Fade shifted and headed to the inn and then shape shifted into a bird to try and find Leliana's room.

I saw her leave the sleeping area for the bath area. The thought of her in a bath was making my own cock strain. I sat at the table and covered my lower half with a large blanket, folded double.

"How was your visit with Zarola, did you see Morrigan?" She asks.

"It was a good visit and yes. Morrigan was still there when I left." I said.

She saw the box in front of me. "A gift?" She asks.

"For us. Us as in not the children too." I reply and let her open it. I explained to her what is was and why it was shaped as such.

"I hope we can try it soon." She says.

"We will. Let us just get everything situated first. We can try it when you come home again." I said.

"Yes, I think that would be great, hopefully my desires will be better aligned. Too much stress is leaving me with a distinct lack of wanting sex right now." She says.

"I understand completely. Did you get everything set up?" I asked.

"Just my room for the night. Tomorrow, I am heading to the Winter Palace to set up lodgings for the Inquisition. Not all of them. Josie, Cullen, Myself and Malika first and foremost. Then we will see how many Malika can bring with her." She says. She yawns.

"Head to bed Leli. I will join you soon. I still need some food and a bath." I replied. She nods and crawls into bed fully clothed.

I eat until I am sure she is sound asleep, then I head to the bathing room. I had about an hour left with this thing. I put a muffling and repel ward up and I begin to stroke myself it does not take long to spill my seed in the spit bucket.

I get into the bath and stroke myself more while looking at Leli, I spill my seed on the floor. I leave it there until I have bathed myself then I take a rag and clean both the floor and spit bucket.

By the time everything had been cleaned up, I was back to normal. I put on my clean small clothes and laid in the bed with Leliana. She snuggles into me without waking. I nuzzle her shoulder and fall asleep.

I snuck out of her room while she was away and went to see Zarola again.

* * *

"So, expecting another baby?" I asked. She giggles.

"No. She finished on my back. I didn't get a chance to tell you that you could use the toy at the same time as the growth spell. The way it is curved doesn't affect thrust, and sometimes I feel very naughty and want both holes filled." She says.

"First we actually have to have the sex again. We have not made love in months." I said.

"Why not?" She asks. I shared what we had been going through lately and it was nice to have someone who understood so well.

"There were times Morrigan and I could not speak or see each other for weeks. Sometimes, I traveled with her and did not want to acknowledge her. There were too many ears." She says.

"Morrigan did try, quite often. To speak with me, during those times. No one knows of our relationship." She says.

"And it does not bother you?" I asked.

"I do it by choice, from what I have learned of nobles and the game, her life is at stake if I don't." She replies.

"That makes it easier?" I ask.

"Not always." She says.

She changes the subject. "Are you going to the ball?" She asks.

"Not that I know of. I promised Leliana I would fly home before the day is over." I reply.

"That does not mean you have to stay home." She says.

"Come again?" I ask.

"Maybe later." She grins, and I shake my head.

"Did she make you promise to stay home?" I shook my head.

"She can't. If the Inquisitor needs me here, she cannot do anything to stop it. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"Morrigan, would like me and the twins to go to Skyhold. It is getting even more dangerous here. She wants us safe." Zarola answers.

"What of Kieran?" I ask.

"The court is used to him being there, if she sends him with us, they may realize there is more danger. Which, with these nobles causes panic, from that panic many Elven people are hurt." She says.

"Hurt?" I ask. She nods.

"I would rather not go into detail, just imagine what happens if they begin to riot." She says. I do, and it causes me to shiver.

"Good point." I reply. Elves were always blamed for any bad thing that happened.

"I could take you with me tonight when I leave. Talk it out with Morrigan. I will come back before I leave for your decision." I said. She nods and yawns.

"Naptime?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am exhausted by the time they finish eating, but my breasts feel so much better." She says.

"I remember those days well. Rest. I will come back later." I said. With a final hug, I sneak out the back and shift into a Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

I waited for Leliana for another hour or so. She came in and sat down, she seemed exhausted. "Rough day?" I asked. She smiles at me.

"Every day is a rough day when making deals with Nobles. But, I have lodgings for the advisors, Malika and a party of three." She says and moves to take off her uncomfortable looking shoes.

I pull a stool in front of her and grab a basin and a jug of water. "I cannot remember the last time you washed and massaged my feet." She says with a blissful sigh.

"The night after we got home with Dagna. We tucked the kids in and I took care of your feet. Then, we made love for a bit and fell asleep." I said.

"The last time we made love was the night before Malika came back from the Western Approach. Then there was planning for Adamant, endless messages and trying to find a way to the Empress." She says. I kissed her newly cleaned and massaged foot and started on the other.

"It has been a very long time." I reply.

"I was so close to taking you on my desk the other night, but I was not sure my advances would be wanted. They hadn't been for some time." She says.

"They would have been wanted. Regarding before, I honestly did not know. I just knew I felt no desire for that kind of intimacy either. I was myself to worried about everything else." I said.

She runs her fingers through my hair. "I know my love, but as I said, hopefully things will calm down after this." She says.

"Hey Leli, will you let me in, I wonder if it has become more manageable." I said.

"Have you been doing something to help it?" She asks. I nod. "I just want to see, if I have." I reply. She nods, and I gently push into her mind.

"Are you with me?" I ask.

"I am here. Where are we in the Fade? It looks familiar." She asks.

"It should. Look around." I reply.

"Lady Cecile's villa over looking the Waking sea." I nod. "But I have not been back here since I was sixteen." She says.

"I came here with the children when we still lived in Val Royeux. You were away." I said.

"How did you find it? I couldn't even remember how to get here." She asks.

"When my wife is away, what else can I do but read. I have been searching for this place, any chance I had, since you told me about it." I said.

I hugged her close. "The thought of you dancing on the stone terrace always spurred me on when I felt like giving up." I said.

We began dancing to our joint humming. "It feels so much quieter here. Like all that noise is gone. What did you do?" She asks.

"I will show you. Follow me through my memories." I said. She nodded, and the journey began with me explaining what I had learned. I was even greeted by some of the Spirits, Leli only seemed slightly unnerved by this.

We came back to the physical plain, my head in her lap. We spoke a little more, snuggled more, but then it was time to leave. I told her I was going to pick up Zarola and bring her to Skyhold with me if she was going to go.

"Fly safely, and give the kids kisses from me. But, maybe do not tell Bryce they're from me." She says.

"I will. I love you and will make sure this letter gets to Josephine." I said.

"I love you too." She kisses me farewell. I shift and fly out the window.

"So, how big of a bird can you become?" Zarola asks me once I fly into her house.

"How big do you need?" I ask.

"Big enough for us three?" She asks.

"Aye, I can do that. Where did that Mirror go?" I asked.

"I made a show of "Selling it" to someone. Morrigan has it ready to go to Skyhold. She said she dare not leave it here unguarded." I shrugged.

"That is probably wise. Now, we just need to get away from town, so I can shift." I said.

"Are we going to sneak out?" She asks her eyes alight with mischief.

"No, we are going out the gates. Just cover our ears up and we should have no problems." I said. She looks bummed.

"Flying will cheer you up, and there is a woman at Skyhold, named Sera who shares your love of mischief." She seems to perk up at this statement. We leave the Alienage as elves and walk through the town as humans. A raven follows us, and I am sure I could sense a certain light-footed bard as well. "They are escorting us out of the city." I commented.

The raven follows us to the place where I would shape shift. Morrigan lands and becomes her again. "You make sure they are safe Phaedra. Zarola, please do try and stay of trouble." She says to us.

"I make no promises." Zarola says.

"You have my word, I will make sure they are safe." I reply. She kisses Zarola and her twins good bye.

"Wait, did you say goodbye to Kieran?" I ask.

"I did. Morrigan brought him by for supper. He was sad he could not go, but he is a lot wiser then most boys his age." She says.

"You know it only takes five hours to get back to Halamshiral, if I fly you there." I replied.

"Thank you. I may take you up on that." She says. The twins secured on her frame, I change into the giant bird. "That is so cool." Zarola says grinning and securing our luggage on me. She takes the ropes my beak throws to her, we take off. "Whoa! So awesome! We are good. Take us to Skyhold please." She says.

Three hours pass, and I am on top of my tower. Once she lowers herself and the children and unties our luggage I change back, stretching my back and feeling the air cooling it. It takes us some time to get down the ladders we must make several trips for the luggage. Finally, we enter the dining room.

"Where are your kids?" She asks.

"With their Uncle. I will see them in the morning, I do not wish to wake them." I replied. She shrugs.

"Where do we sleep?" She asks.

"In my room for tonight." I said showing her to the room.

She unpacks a ruck sack that has portable cradles. She feeds them while I put them together. "I will purchase a more permanent bed for them tomorrow as well as find you, your own suite." I said.

"These cradles will do, they like them better anyways, I think it is because it sways when they are in it." She says.

Once the twins are asleep I lay down with Zarola in my bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits my pillow. I wanted Leliana's perfume in my nose as I slept. I searched for her in the Fade and was glad I could find her. "We made it safely to Skyhold. Zarola is asleep, her excitement has worn off. I will get the letter to Josephine tomorrow morning." I said walking up to her sitting next to a Fade fireplace, I assume it is her room.

"I am glad to hear this. I had almost forgotten how much I loved being here with you." She says.

"Then it is a good thing we got it sorted out. You will be gone for two weeks, right?" I asked.

"Yes. If Malika leaves by dawn in two days, she will get her the night before. Then we can rest and get ready just before it begins." She replies.

"May I visit you here, while you are gone?" I asked.

"Please do." She says. I smiled and kissed her good night before returning to my reality. First thing in the morning I go to Josephine's office.

"You are back so soon." She comments while getting out of her chair to embrace me.

"I have and Leliana sent me with this for you." I handed her the letter. She sits back down to read it.

"This is far better than I had hoped. I thought they may only allow us and the Inquisitor to come. But, she can take three others. Perhaps I should advise her to leave Sera here." She says. I laugh. "You know if you tell her she can't bring Sera, you pretty much ensure Sera comes." I said. "What would you advise?" she asks.

"Just let her decide. She will probably ask Sera if she wants to come anyways. That doesn't mean Sera will agree." I said.

"I will prepare for Sera to come then. I had a plan, about how to help you and Leliana get back to what you had." She says.

"Tell me later. I would like to see my children, also I need you to find a room for Zarola and her children." I said.

"Wait, she came with you?" Josephine asks.

"Yes, Zarola's wife insisted." I said.

"How many children?" She asks.

"There are two. They are both infants. Zarola will meet you here before supper." I said.

"Okay, I will get right on that. Bryce and Oisine are in the Library." She says I nod at her and head out the door and up to the Library.

Bryce was taking in everything Dorian was saying, like a sponge takes water. He was learning Tevene. I knew they mostly spoke the common tongue. I listened in for a bit, most of the Tevene words I knew were swear words. Which I learned from listening to Fenris and Dorian. He looked up and saw me. "Well, I believe todays lessons are over." He said.

"Mamae, you are home!" He says excitedly and hugs me tightly.

"Hello Da' assan. Da' mi." I respond hugging him just as tight.

"Where is the Spymaster?" Dorian asks.

"Still in Halamshiral. She needs to stay there, put her ear to the ground and make sure no one steals the rooms reserved for the Inquisition." I said.

"I wonder what an Orlesian ball is like?" He asks.

"I don't know. I have always avoided them. Living with Orlesians was frustrating enough. You could ask Malika if you can go. Other than the advisors, Malika can have three guests with her." I said.

"Maybe I will. I could use a different sort of adventure, that has less blood and more dancing." He says and walks away.

I told Bryce about my short trip and bringing Zarola back with me. "I have not seen her since the wedding." He seems giddy with excitement. I take them back to our suites.

"Hello little one." Zarola greets him with a hug. "I promise to catch up more shortly, it is time for the twins to eat." She says.

An hour passes, they have been fed and are in a good mood, but not sleepy. "Bryce this is my son Nelaros and my daughter Adaia." The twins are as fascinated with Bryce and Oisine as they are with them. Bryce even makes them smile. "You are very good with babies Bryce." Zarola says as he is holding Nelaros.

"Thank you, I had practice with Oisine. She was the fussiest baby I had ever seen." He says.

I feel the need to connect with Leliana and show her this. It does not take long until she sees through my eyes like you would a window. "Seeing this, it makes me long for the days when they were babies." She says to my Fade form.

"We could always try to have another one, once Corypheus is defeated." I suggest.

"Maybe, I am open to the idea, but we just need to see what it is like afterwards." She replies.

She takes in the sight more, but soon enough we must part ways again. "See me tonight please?" She asks.

"I will. I hope your day continues to go well." I said, she kisses me sweetly and disappears. I do not mention to the others I was just with Leliana, but we enjoy the rest of the day.

Zarola had become familiar with Skyhold and has met Sera. They got a long like two peas in a pod once Zarola established her lack of elfyness, and their shared their love of pranks. They got Blackwall as an introductory prank test. Apparently, they both passed without an issue.

"I thought you said she could cause all sorts of chaos." Malika states at supper.

"She can, give her time. I am sure Sera and her will make life even more interesting here." I said.

"Do we really need more interesting?" Malika asks.

"Their kind of interesting, absolutely." I reply with a smile. Her imp comes up to her and drags her away.

By the time night had fallen completely, it had been decided that Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera would be going with Malika, I could see Josephine cringing from Zarola's quarters. "Alright, all set up?" I asked her.

"Yes, we are good. I like that Josephine found us a room overlooking the garden." She says. She grins. "I hope she knows that being closer to the castle does not mean I will get in any less trouble. Cuz it won't." I smile back at her and know that is precisely what Josephine I had hoped.

Bryce and Oisine were now deeply asleep and I lay in bed and reached out for Leliana, she had been waiting for me. I strolled up and put my arms around her. "Malika, Dorian, Iron Bull, and Sera." I saw her cringe too.

"Why must she pick the troublemakers?" She asks.

"Dorian isn't a troublemaker." I state.

"Not on his own." She replies.

"Originally, I had thought to be intimate with you here. For some reason I have been thinking of making love a lot today." She says.

"You want a baby. Making a baby involves the sex. Hence, sex is on your mind." I said. Making the desire burn more with soft touches of fingers and lips on collarbone and arms.

"True. But, if I am to have the sex with you, I would rather it be with you physically." She says.

"Then, we will wait until I can be there. Five hours?" I asked. She chuckles.

"Or you could just hold me for now." She says. "I can do that." I reply.

I can feel her fading into dreams, not in the Fade. I kiss her cheek and let her go. I too was drifting off in my own, non-Fade dream world. Leliana and I were back at the villa and dancing together, making love together, watching the sun set and rise together. When I awoke, I wanted that villa for us more than anything. I was going to buy it, it just so happened to have been on the market before. I wondered if it still was.

My own mission at first took me to Josephine's office. Where she had brought up her plan again. "Bethany said she would not mind having them again." She says.

"Josie, I was asking about that Villa. Do you know if it is for sale still?" I asked.

"It isn't." She says, I feel my heart sink. "But, I know who owns it. I might be able to convince her to sell it to you." She says.

By her tone, I knew the price would be more than just gold. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Follow through on my plan, and I will sell it to you for half of what my family paid for it." She says.

"Your family owns it?" I asked.

"Yes, when I bought it I did not realize the significance, I was going to gift it to my sister on her 21st name day. I had hoped it would inspire her artwork." She replies.

"How much did you pay for it?" I asked. When she told me how much, I about fainted. It had not been as expensive as I thought it would, but it was still no small sum.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." I said.

"Excellent, I even had a special outfit made for you. Leliana won't even recognize you when she sees you. First, you need a haircut. I made an appointment for you anyways. You had said you wanted one for weeks now." She says. She went over her plan again and sent me off to get my haircut. She met me for my fitting.

My eyes widened, and I felt a head to toe blush at the outfit Josie had chosen. I had never worn such a revealing dress. "Josie are you sure about this dress?" I asked hoping she would say it was far too brazen for an Orlesian ball.

"Yes, it is perfect. Leliana had said it would be something she would love to see you in, but when she described it, it was far more revealing." She says.

"I will pay double, no triple for the Villa, not to wear this." I pleaded. She shook her head steadfastly ignoring my plea. "You know Leliana would kill anyone who's eyes wandered and lingered to much on me." I said trying another tactic to escape.

"That is why you will have this." She hands me a mask. "She can't kill anyone if she does not know it is you until the end of the ball."

I sighed. "Do you really think she won't figure it out. She knows my body inside and out." I said.

"Then I suggest you keep her from killing anyone for looking." Josie says.

"You know she will make her displeasure known to you for this." I said. She shrugs.

"We shall see." is all she says.

Over the next few hours, I keep trying to convince her otherwise. She remains steadfast, and I have no choice but to pack for the trip. My kids were no help, even Bryce was behind the idea, it surprised me to learn that me it started out his plan. "I thought you did not like Leliana anymore." I said.

"I never stopped liking or loving her. I want you both to be happy again, like before. You told me about how much she loved dancing, and you loved dancing with her. Also, I really want that Villa too." He says.

"Your dastardly idea has paid off then. After tonight, regardless of what happens, it is ours. Josie will sign it over to us; when we come back." I replied.

I at least had the helpful presence of Calvin with me, she had convinced him to attend as her personal guest. He looked every bit as uncomfortable as me. "The things we do for love." He commented. Out trip to Halamshiral was a crash course in etiquette, dancing and manners. Even, how we are to speak.

"Never directly say anything." Josie repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I am going on a prank-athon, when we get back." Sera pouted.

"I will join you, Zarola too." I reply she smiles wide.

"Please, Sera we need to have them on our side. I will do whatever you want when we get home. I promise." Malika says.

"Fine, for you, I will behave." She says.

"Thank you. I love you, so very much." Malika replies.

We all seem to grow more tense and nervous the closer we get to Halamshiral, and the Winter Palace. "Now, to keep this a surprise, Leliana cannot see you until the big reveal. So, unfortunately, you will be staying with Calvin and I." Josie says.

"You know if you want Leliana and I to make love again, I can just go to her room and seduce her." I said.

"You could, but I worked hard to plan this. And Leliana had always had a fantasy about you showing up at a boring ball." She says. I hang my head.

"Fine. I concede, again." I said she smiles brightly.

I rest the day and four hours before the ball, she wakes me up, we dress and again tells me what is expected. She did not do much different to her hair. She just made sure the bun was secure and would not move for the rest of the night. She dashes away and asks me to help Calvin with his outfit and hair.

"Why didn't she get your haircut too?" I asked as I am braiding his hair.

"We both like it long. She takes enjoyment in brushing out, braiding and unbraiding my hair. I take enjoyment of her doing these things." He answers.

"So, once you two get married, I imagine these fancy balls will happen more often." I said.

"More than likely." He says cringing.

"Yet, you still plan on marrying her?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? I love her, this is part of her life. Would you not do the same for Leliana?" He asks.

"It is my hope that fancy parties will not be in our future." I think about it. "Yes. I would." I said.

I had no idea what to expect tonight, or for how long it would take for Leli to find me. What did surprise me was how much Bull seemed to be into this.

"Wait, you like fancy balls?" I asked.

"I do just ask Dorian." He grins.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" I reply before we start chuckling. My chuckles died in my throat when I saw the gates of the Winter Palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Standard disclaimer. I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does. Read, review if you wish to, and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

**Leliana (Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts)**

I had been nervous at first; Iron Bull, Sera, Dorian, and the Inquisitor tended to get up to no good more when they were together. A compromise was made, Iron Bull was to stay in the vestibule area. Dorian the garden area, and Sera was in the ballroom. They were to keep aware of things around them, but for the most part stay away from each other.

I felt bad for Calvin, he seemed so out of place here. Josie seemed to flourish. I had also noticed the smug look on her face. She was either planning something or was just pleased to have dragged Calvin with her. If he had been anything like Phaedra, he would have rather dragged his naked body over hot coals then come here.

Calvin approached me. "Looking a bit lost there, my dear brother-in-law." I said to him.

"I am that, and also completely in awe of Josie." He says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"She is just so poised and calm. So, in her element. Also, she seems to be friskier. I have felt her brush against my cock and arse more than once tonight." He states.

"So, while her composure is like a steel wall, mine is fraying with every brush." He admits.

"Why not do the same to her?" I ask.

"How?" He asks fully intrigued by it.

"Tell me what Josie has planned, and I will tell you how to put her in your state." I demand.

"I don't know much, but there is a special guest coming. She would not say whom though." He says. He was partially lying of course. He knew who it was.

"Okay, do you see that young woman Josie is talking to right now?" I ask him. He nods.

"That is her sister. Go and speak with them together and you will find your answer." I reply.

"Really, that's it?" He asks.

"You only told me a half truth, so I am only going to tell you half of how to break her composure." I said.

"Damn, you are good. Evil, but good. No wonder my sister absolutely loves you to pieces." He says before walking off and finding his way over to the sisters Montilyet. So, a special guest hmm… I wonder.

Malika informed me of her progress with finding the assassin, gave me some secrets to hold, and left again, looking for more. I kept looking about, hoping to find this special guest.

If I had a way to contact my scouts, they could find out for me. But, for now I was trapped in the Grand Ballroom. I would not say it was boring, but not knowing something was driving me crazy.

Malika had come back in the Ballroom fashionably late and was approached by the Duchess Florienne to dance. I smiled as wisely she took Florienne's hand like it was nothing and led her to the dance floor. I moved closer to the balcony overlooking the floor to observe better.

I was shocked to see Duke Gaspard dancing. He was always so against the Game and anything that entails it. He hated the careful speak, the whispers of hidden dangers, but he absolutely despised the dancing. Yet, here he was on the dance floor, and he seemed to be happily twirling a beautiful woman. Her eyes met mine and she twirled away.

She looked familiar, but with so many people and all the twirling I had lost track of Gaspard. I walked around the balcony looking for him. I found them in a corner where I would not have seen them from my previous position.

It only took me one look, once I found them to know who the beautiful woman was. Duke Gaspard was dancing with my beautiful woman and he was getting handsy. I fingered the dagger beneath my sash.

Then I felt her in my mind, reassuring and calming me. I released the dagger and nodded. I would keep an eye on the situation, but I could not ignore the mission.

I studied Phaedra, she was doing well. She was easily speaking to everyone, surreptitiously glancing at me, and was excellent at faking a gentle laugh. Her dress was amazing, as I knew it would be on her. Though her dress in my fantasy was more sheer and did not hide her curves. My fantasy, Josie's smug look… Maker she was behind this. I wonder how she got Phaedra to agree to this.

I looked across the ballroom and saw her. She was red in the face, Calvin next her, his lips to her ear. It seemed he figured out the best way to break her composure. I walked slowly around the balcony and approached her from behind.

"Your special guest is doing brilliantly. But, my fantasy was supposed to stay as such. She wasn't even to know." I said.

"Well, you were both being foolish and taking too long. Something had to be done." She says. I chuckled.

"How did you get her to agree?" I ask.

"By offering something she really wanted, that I had." She responds. There was no fear in her, nor should there be. I would never harm her, but I may just give Sera and Zarola a good way to prank her.

"And what was that?" I ask.

"A home, by the sea." She says. Before I could press her further Malika had tapped my shoulder. Nodding at both the Montilyets, I followed Malika. A few more secrets had been exposed. She went off again, and I continued my observations. Phaedra seemed to be trying her hardest to avoid me.

I pushed her into her mind as I leaned against the wall. _"Are we to play cat and mouse all night my love?" _I whispered into her mind.

_"Not all night, just until the assassination and what is to come afterwards is solved." _She responded as again she went into the opposite direction as me on another's arm.

_"And where did Gaspard run off too?" I asked. _

"_The Duke is on the outside balcony behind you. I have been hearing things my love."_ She says.

_"Such as?" _I asked her.

_"There are a few here he would rather follow Gaspard as the Emperor, and the servants and couple of nobles would prefer Briala pulling the strings of the Empire." She replies. _

_"Hmm…? And if you could choose?" _I ask her.

"_I would choose stability. The Empress, for the most part has ruled well, apart from how she handled the Elven rebellion. Gaspard is a Chevalier, and we are technically at war, his mind would be most helpful. Briala, I am unsure, she is basically you. But an Elven spymaster. Perhaps, she may be able to keep both in check. The Elves might possibly have it better if she were in charge."_ She says to me.

"_I have thought many of these things, but if I were to throw my support completely behind anyone, it would be Briala."_ I state back. Sighing I add. _"But, if Celene were to stay empress, I do not think Orlais would ever truly know peace again." _I feel a hand brush my outer thigh.

_"Perhaps it is time we move from the Capital, permanently."_ She says as my eyes followed her when she passes me.

Maker, I wanted this night to end. Just watching Phaedra, was starting to make me pulse with desire. Not being able to touch her was frustrating me to no end. She had explained, that she was avoiding me until our Mission was done. She did not wish to overly distract me. Which seemed like a lie as every once in awhile she would send an erotic image to my mind.

"_You are playing with fire mon Cherie."_ I warned her.

_"Then I shall embrace the fire and let it burn ma vhenan'ara."_ She replies causing me to shiver.

"Are you alright, Leliana?" Malika asks.

"Hm? Oh yes. I am fine. What were we talking about?" I asked.

"You brought up letting Celene die." Malika says.

"Ah, yes." I said. I told her my thoughts on it. Josie was shocked, I expected her to be. Cullen was all for the idea. He wanted Gaspard in power.

"I need to think about it some more." Malika says.

"Do not take long. I would suggest finding blackmail material on all of them. We will need an edge, whomever comes to power." I suggested.

Once again, Malika was off. I saw Phaedra, dancing with another person, and wished to cut in. But, still I could not. Duty, it was always duty. I think once this is over, and Corypheus is dead, I am going to retire. I am tired of duty keeping me from them. I have been for years. But, I keep getting sucked into these doomed world situations.

There was no saying it would end even after Corypheus, for all we know there could be something worse on the horizon. I caught a glance of my love again. Perhaps, the next world ending crisis, I would not be there. At some time in my life, I would like to just be Leliana Amell, wife and mother.

When Malika came back again, she had made her decision and had blackmail on all of them. "So, what shall we do?" Cullen asks.

"I think I would like a word with the Duchess." She replies. She intends on saving Celene. At least it was almost over. It was impressive how skillfully Malika handled this night and how skillfully she figuratively cut Florienne down.

"So, my Lady Nightingale, The Empress lives. What do us Amells do now?" Phaedra said quietly.

"We see who is in charge for sure. Then my lady wife and I go and despoil some fancy noble's bed." I reply.

"I like this idea. I have surprise for you, when we do." She says. Before casually strolling away, an extra sway in her hips. I swallowed hard with my now extremely dry throat.

_"Desire Demon." _I breathe into her mind.

* * *

**Phaedra (Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts)**

"_Desire Demon_." I heard her voice whisper in my head. I smiled and was proud of myself. In all honesty, I did not mind the night. That probably had more to do with driving Leli crazy whenever possible.

I did meet some interesting nobles. Not once did I even mention I was in the Inquisition. That was why I thought people were more willing to speak plainly to me. That and a good deal of wine.

Cullen seemed a bit disappointed. Gaspard was not to be the emperor. I thought it clever of Malika to force them all to work together. From the rumors I had heard, Celene and Briala had been lovers before. Perhaps, they would be again.

The Ball would continue, but my lady wife and I had a date with Noble's bed. She snuck away and after a few minutes, I followed her.

She sent me directions on where to go. As my hand was on the specified room's doorknob, I felt extremely nervous. A toy was one thing, but an actual cock. She may not like it on me.

But, I promised her a surprise. It was up to her on how it was taken, or not taken. I walked in as she closed all the curtains. I turned and warded the doors and windows. Nothing would be heard or interrupted.

It was a slow thing, each piece of clothing slowly removed, we wanted to extend our love making as long as possible.

"I am wondering what my surprise is." She says as her lips nibble my clavicle. I shiver.

"Patience my love, we will get there." I said and responded with a passionate kiss and a squeeze of her fine arse. We were two orgasms in and I still had not the courage to cast the spell.

She seated herself on my sex, the blue and white sheets loosely wrapped around her backside. She began to move her hips, like you would churn and stir butter. Her hands resting on my legs behind her. I wanted to be inside of her so badly. For good or bad, I needed to cast the spell.

"Close your eyes emma lath." She did.

The spell swirled around our joined sexes, as I cast it on me. "I feel your magic." She says. I had the spell finished.

"Open your eyes. Ma vhenan." I said. She opens them and looks down, immediately her eyes widen.

"What?" She asks. Curiously she touches it and I gasp.

"Is this real?" My love asks stroking it again. I stiffen further in her hands.

"Real, but temporary." I said.

"How?" She asks, rubbing it more. I hiss in pleasure through my teeth.

"Vhenan, if you want to talk about what I did, could you at least stop touching it. I can't think when you do that." I plead. My new cock is fully hardened, and I can feel it pulse with desire.

"We can talk later." She says before placing it near her entrance. Slowly she lowers herself down. I feel ready to explode. She continues her movements from before as I hold her thighs and meet each up, slide thrust, with my own thrust. As good as her on top felt, I wanted to be on top again.

I take one arm and wrap it around her left side, as my right hand and an upward thrust, grants me top position. I continue the sliding rhythm she started, I felt my body shaking with the effort not to release inside of her.

She flips us back over and takes charge her riding becoming more desperate as she too was nearing completion. With one final roll of our hips we both orgasm. As I feel my seed fill her, it causes me to come again. It takes my breath as more of me is pouring into her. She collapses on my body, our sweat mingling together.

It takes a few moments of being still and breathing before she gently pulls off me and lays on her side. Her hands trail down my body. She noticed the white fluid on my flaccid cock.

She arches an eyebrow and lowers her hand to her own sex. Two fingers disappear in her and come back out covered in the same white fluid. She takes an experimental lick, which makes me shiver.

"It still tastes like you, just richer and thicker, slightly lighter then a man's seed." She observes.

"The spell I cast, it is a growing spell. Keeper magic." I said. She looks at me.

"How come you never did it before?" she asks.

"I didn't realize the spell could be used for that. Morrigan showed me how to do it." I said.

"Morrigan showed you a sex spell? When?" She asks.

"It's not exactly a sex spell. And she showed me the night before I left with Zarola. I was nervous to try it with you." I admitted. We talked about that night and why I had been nervous.

"I think this." She strokes my cock. "Is amazing. It seems unfair that only people who know keeper magic can do it though." She says.

"I know, but it is nature magic. I can cast the spell on you too. So, if you wanted to do this again, you could feel me more." I said.

"Hmm, we will definitely have to try that at some point. How much longer do we have?" She asks.

"The spell will wear off in twenty minutes." I answer.

"Perfect." She begins to tease my cock awake with hand and mouth.

Once it is hard again she sits on it backwards. I let her ride a few moments before flipping her on to her knees. I continue to enter her from behind and just before I reach completion my lips find her shoulder as I release in her. I feel her clamp on me tightly as she comes too.

We rested a few minutes before wiping the excess of our sex on the sheets. We find our clothes, it takes a few minutes to get our hair and clothes right again. She leaves first, a few minutes later I leave too. We sneak back into the ballroom.

Another thirty minutes passes, the Empress declares the ball over. Everyone leaves and returns to their rooms. I say goodnight to my brother and Josie. Then, I follow Leliana to her room, where we slept the rest of the night. We would all leave tomorrow to travel back to Skyhold.

Two hours outside of Halamshiral, all I can think about is stealing my wife away and flying with her somewhere to be alone again. It had not helped that she had been imagining a cock on her and our roles reversed from last night. It was making me crazy, and she knew it, loved it and was happily getting me back for my teasing last night.

We chose to stay with the group and sneak off in the night to make love. Morrigan walks with us, even though I could tell she would rather fly. But her son was on the ground and she would not leave his side.

We have some minor fights with bandits, Venatori and a few Red Templars, but they do not impede our travel time much. We end up through the gates of Skyhold by nightfall.

"Where is my wife?" Morrigan demands.

"I am here my love." Zarola says the twins in her arms. Bethany at her side Oisine in her arms.

Two lads begin to run, they pass each other on the way. Kieran slows as he approaches Zarola and hugs his three missing family members. Bryce slows as he reaches us. His eyes wander to Leliana's and my joined hands and wraps his arms around us.

"Welcome home Mamae and Mother." He says. Bethany embraces us and puts Oisine in our arms. She seems to have grown while we were away. In that moment, we were happy again. We were a family again.

I had expected Leli to go back to her Ravens, but she did not. She came to our home with us, told the children a story and kissed them goodnight. We bathed and went to bed together.

In the morning, I awoke in an empty bed, that still held her warmth. I smiled when I saw her at the table with the children. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly noon. You were very tired love." She says.

"Reports?" I ask.

"I received an update, nothing requires my immediate attention. I thought we could enjoy the rest of today together, as a family." She says.

"I think we would love that." The children nod in agreement. Bryce fills her in on all he has learned while we were in the garden. Kieran was sitting with his family. Tomorrow a council meeting would be called to discuss the next move.

* * *

**(Three Dragons of Emprise Du Lion)**

It would still take at least a month for all the forces to arrive in the Arbor Wilds. Malika had tirelessly sealed all the rifts in all the regions she could. After the Arbor Wilds, Malika was to go back to the Frostback Basin.

She was searching for the First Inquisitor. All that was known about him so far was that his name was Ameridan. I had no doubt she would find the truth about him, his mission, and would no doubt have more rifts to seal.

But, first she had three high dragons to slay and I was asked to join her. I had switched roles with Leliana for once. We continued the tradition of spending whatever time we had before she would have to leave. Only now, it was I who was said farewell too. We were headed to defeat the first of three high dragons tomorrow, but I could not sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" Malika asks as she sits next me by the campfire.

"Alas, no. I know I must sleep, but my mind is restless, and my head is pounding like the hoofs of some gigantic beast." I said.

"Aye, I understand that too. The pounding in my head from my many sleepless nights, has just become everyday life for me." She says.

"The only time you can sleep, is when your imp is in your arms, or you hers, right?" I ask. She nods.

"Is it the same for you, with Leliana?" she asks.

"Once upon a time, yes. That was true." I said.

"What changed?" she asks.

"I had a son. Soon enough I could never stay awake past him. I missed Leli, but my son needed me. I needed sleep, like a thirsty man needed water." I replied.

"And now? What keeps you awake?" She asks.

"Fear. Nightmares. Memories of the lost. Dark Redcliffe." I replied.

"I still see that hell when I sleep too. Having Sera with me, holding her. I know she is alive and well. It helps. Your song it still haunts my dreams too." She says.

"Mine too. I have not been able to sing any version of that song since that day. Even thinking of it, throws my mind back there." I said.

"At Adamant, I almost succumbed to the fear demons spell." She says ashamed.

"As did I." I reply.

"You and I are very much alike. Even when we are terrified, we find a way to stand and be courageous." She says.

"I have my wife, children, friends, and family to be my strength." I said. I looked her in the eyes and could see her soul shining as bright as the sun.

"What is your strength? Duty? Love? Power?" I asked.

"My heart. I have a woman I love so much that it hurts to breathe with or without her. I too have friends and family. But, when I feel my weakest, it is my Imp that bolsters me. Bad manners and all." She says.

"Then that is the one thing we have in common the most. Our hearts." I said. I pause and think of how to explain best my fears in this moment.

"I worry, three high dragons, I am afraid I will fail. One I can handle no problem. But three and so close together. I do not know if I can survive it. If they come together and fight as one. We will not survive that." I said.

"From what I have learned of Dragons, they do not work well together. They are too territorial." Malika says.

"Yet three, live in the same territory and do not fight one another. Why is that?" I ask.

"I do not know. Perhaps because they each have a nesting ground of their own. They feel no need to fight for one." She shrugs.

"So, again, what if they work together?" I asked.

"They won't. They have their own nests to guard. Everything will be fine." Malika says confidently. I shrug. She lays back down next to her Imp. I sit by the fire still honing my blades. I took swords instead of a staff this time. I hear rapid footsteps and bring my blade up.

"Easy there killer. I finally caught up with you. Dagna sent these." The scout says. I believe her name was Ritts.

"Thank you Ritts. Would you be kind enough to take these?" I asked holding out my other swords.

"Where to my lady?" She asks.

"Wherever they are needed. I suppose. They're good blades, I made them myself. Surely, yourself our another could use it." I said. She nods and finds a place to rest until morning.

Ritts was gone before dawn broke, I had managed to get four hours of sleep thankfully. We went over Judicael's crossing and into the first Dragon's lair. The ring of Judicael. "Those are different swords then last night." Malika observed.

"Yes, Ritts caught up with us and gave them to me. Dagna had been working on them." I reply.

"That metal is unknown to me." Malika remarks.

"Yes, Starfang, it is made with starmetal. During the blight Sasha came across a crater. She took the rock that was inside and brought it to Soldier's peak. Mikhael Dryden made a sword for her from it. She sent it to me as a care package when you had her contacted." I said.

I unsheathe it and let her look closer at Starfang for a moment. I unsheathe Spellweaver. "This one, I found when we found the Temple of Sacred Ashes, during the blight. Her name is Spellweaver and only an Arcane Warrior can wield it." She hands me Starfang.

I put it back in its sheathe while she looks closer at Spellweaver. She nods in approval and hands it back to me. I sheathe it too.

"I didn't realize mages could use swords." Sera says.

"Anyone can use any weapon if they are trained how." I reply. She shrugs.

"I can use bows and crossbows too. Leli taught me bows. I learned how to use a crossbow when I was still with my clan." I said. I welcomed the wash of memories, from the memories I went into my battle calm. The dragon was at the top and we were but 10 stairs away.

There was no pause as the battle began. I flung my spells to weaken it, Dorian used his fire spells, Bull and Malika hammered at its legs while Sera dances around it, shooting her bow. She really was talented, she possibly could give my wife a run for her money. It took longer for this Dragon, but I guessed it was stronger than the last one I fought.

"That one took a bit longer than I expected. Anyone in need of healing?" I asked.

"Without you it would have been longer. Sound off, anyone in need of healing?" Malika asked loudly.

"No, were all good boss. Slightly singed, but nothing warranting a healer." Bull said. I watched him fuss over Dorian.

"I am fine amatus. Stop fussing." I overheard him say.

"On to the next, right boss?" Bull says excitedly.

"I think we should rest and take care of it tomorrow. We don't want to overextend ourselves. For now, let's focus on the red templars and rifts." Malika turns to me. "Are you able to keep fighting?" She asks. I nod and take up my position as rearguard.

I faintly heard. "Sera don't pester her too much." Malika says.

"I won't, I'll be back in a few, Shiny." Sera replies. I let go of the battle calm knowing it unnerves her still. My usual emerald green eyes greet her as she steps in pace with me.

"Your eyes, they're normal." She says.

"I know it unnerves you still. I let it go." I said.

"Thanks for that." She replies.

"So, I heard you can change shape." She says.

"You heard right, I can shape shift into animals. Only animals." I said.

"Could you turn into a dragon?" She asks.

"I don't think so. I have never tried though. But, I have no plans on shape shifting anytime soon." I said.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because, what would be your first instinct if an animal just appeared?" I asked.

"Arrows, lots of arrows." She says.

"I rest my case." I reply she grins. Her grin turns into a chuckle and she skipped back up to Malika's side.

I saw the green of a rift coming up. "Okay, if this rift is like the others, expect fear demons, pride demons, and any other heavy hitter!" Malika shouts back to us. I roll my neck and pop my back. My swords unsheathed, I enter the fray.

"At least they're weaker fear demons." I said.

"They still give us a run though." Dorian says by me after he burns up a despair demon.

We had closed three breaches and reclaimed some old towers to set up posts. I kept looking to the sky and watching the second dragon fly around the top of Etienne's ring. That was our next destination in the morning. I felt a little apprehensive and reached out for my love. I felt her instantly and waited for her.

"I am here my love." She sat down next to me and we leaned back and looked at the tower.

"Do you think the dragon is there now? But asleep?" She asks.

"We could check." I suggested.

"Why not? I am up for an adventure." She says and takes my hand we stroll up the steps and look upon an empty tower. We shrugged.

"Guess not. How are you and the kids doing?" I asked her.

"We are fine. We miss you and are worried about you. But we will be okay. Just make sure you get yourself home to us. I need to go. I think I hear Oisine, she is not sleeping well." Leliana says and kisses me farewell. When I returned to myself the early rays of dawn touched my eyelids and I awoke. I felt slightly readier for the battle ahead.

We climbed the last few stairs, and barely missed a hit from its ice breath. We scramble until we find our feet and commence our attack. This battle was as long as the dragon from yesterday. Once the dragon was smoking carcass we checked in and I healed whatever scrapes, bruises and injuries there were.

The day had not even been out yet. "What do we do now? Kill the last Dragon? Or should we wait for tomorrow?" Sera asks. Malika looks at me. I nod at her that I felt I could go on.

"On to the last dragon though, but we should rest at least an hour or two." Malika says.

We sit down at the reclaimed tower next Leontine's Ring and eat a medium meal. We rest another hour and begin our trek down to the Highland Ravager. It was asleep, so Malika had me cast my spells of weakness first. We held our breath seeing if the great beast would awaken, it did not.

"Sneak attacks rogues. Sera use the dagger. We want to make as much damage as possible before it wakes up." She says quietly.

"I can make you everyone disappear before the first strike. So, then we can all sneak attack it." I suggested. Malika nods and I cast the shadow spell. I was rather impressed that the two warriors in our group were able to be as quiet as they were.

Once we all get close enough, we strike at the same time. We made quite a dent in its armor and health. We jumped out of tail's reach and then pushed our attacks. I used my swords mostly only using magic to heal and buff the group. Once or twice I reapplied the spells to the Ravager.

The Varghests made it a little more challenging. But, Sera and I usually took care of them while Dorian, Bull and Malika focused on the dragon. The Highland Ravager did not fly off, and then spit fire at us as it flew out of reach. But with how tough it's armor was, it was honestly not that surprising.

When the Ravager fell and the last Varghests were taken care of we collapsed in exhaustion. I was the first to recover and went around helping the others up and healing the injuries I could see. Every one's armor was bent and damaged.

"I can fix them. Anyone injured beneath their armor?" I asked. They all shook their heads and we went to Suledin Keep, only having a few battles with a few wolves.

I fixed their armor in a few days. Malika had decided that everything that could be done here was complete. She ordered us to head back to Skyhold. We would rest for a week, resupply then head to the Arbor Wilds. I was more than ready to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

**(The Arbor Wilds and The Elven Well)**

Coming home had been brief task, we stayed longer than a week. I was shocked to learn the scope of the force sent to the Wilds. Not only had it been any soldier that could be spared, it was every mage as well. Including my Brother and Bethany. Mother Giselle had been tasked with looking after the children. But it was not just her. Anyone who had no battle skills was tasked to help her.

"Alright, Josephine, you will be at the main camp with Celene. Calvin you will stay with her as the healer. Bethany you will be at the second camp with Cullen. Leliana and Phaedra you will be at the third encampment. Zarola, you will travel with Morrigan." Malika gave us our assignments before we left.

As usual, Bull, Dorian and Sera would be with Malika. Every person was assigned a camp and it's surrounding area. Leli and I both worried about leaving. We knew the children were in good hands, but we still did not want them to be raised without us. We had made a promise, that no matter what, one of us was to get back to the children. Zarola and Morrigan had made the same promise.

We had fought our way to our position, once we had arrived we perched on the high walls of ruins and used bow and crossbow to whittle as many enemies down as possible. Hours passed until we saw Malika and her party. I had shot a couple of bolts into hidden enemies.

"Get ready to see teamwork at it's finest." Zarola says proudly.

I was amazed myself, they had learned new tricks. Morrigan had changed into a giant spider and Zarola stood steadily on her back, shooting arrows. When Morrigan was about rear up Zarola jumps off.

"We need to show those two up my love." I commented. She nods.

I did not shapeshift, at first, we had not had much practice fighting as Morrigan and Zarola did. Instead, I unsheathed my swords and was a hurricane of blades and fade shifting everywhere my wife instructed me to.

The finale was untested. But we wanted to try, I turned into a large bird and flew around at a fast speed her arrows shot from my back just as fast and accurately. Then she flipped off my back and back onto the wall and I dove and changed back just as impaled two enemies on each sword.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Zarola says and slaps my ass after she stopped her rush to me. Malika and her party looked shocked. Then waited their eyes going from Zarola and I, to Morrigan and Leliana. After a minute or two where nothing happened Malika urged them on.

"I wonder if they thought we would do something about the ass slapping?" Leliana asks.

"Probably. They just don't understand us. I am pretty sure had Zarola slapped Sera's ass fists would have been flying. Bull probably would have been like 'Yeah! Let's do this!' and added is own ass slapping." I said. I could see the image now, and the aftermath of violence.

"Yeah… no that would have been bad." I said chuckling.

Night had begun to fall, and it had been quiet for two hours. I heard the horn to retreat and followed suit. "Why are we retreating? We have the enemy on the run?" Gaspard asked.

"Corypheus pulled out his Templars. And there has been no signs of those Elven sentries. The battle is won." Cullen explains.

"What of Malika and the others?" I asked.

"One of Leliana's ravens saw them go through the Eluvian. I assume they are back at Skyhold. Where we need to be headed. We need to plan our next step." Cullen says. I nod.

"Yes Commander." I reply and salute. He salutes back, we help pack up his camp and then the first camp. Then we all begin to head back to Skyhold.

There was this feeling around me, that all of this was almost over. It had been nearly a year since the Breach. I looked up and saw it was closed, but still visible. There had to be away to make it go away completely.

"I look at it and still worry it is about to explode open again. Solas says there is no risk of that. What do you think?" Leliana asks me her head on my shoulder. I turn slightly and kiss her chastely.

"I honestly don't know vhenan. But, I will trust in his words, because I have to." I said. She hugs me.

"On a more upbeat note, I am really looking forward to moving into our Villa. Do you think the nugs will like it?" She asks.

"As long as they have ample room and a place to hide. They will love it. Elgar would have loved it too." We had received a message before Halamshiral that Elgar had passed on. Bryce was inconsolable for two days.

"She would have, that is for sure. Should we get another dog for him?" She asks.

"I don't know. I suppose that is up to him." I said.

"Do you think our wolves and their pups will follow us there?" She asks.

"I don't think so love. I think Banal'ras and Elgara are quite content roaming the countryside of Ferelden." I said.

"Can we get more nugs?" She asks. I feel her smile.

"I'm sure we can." I replied.

"Is there something you would like when we move in?" She asks.

"I want a boat. Nothing fancy. Just a small boat to fish in." I said.

"You would not want to become a pirate?" She asks.

"Nope. I want to retire. I am weary of all this fighting again. I know the chances of a lasting peace are low, but a woman can hope. I am so ready to just be a wife and mother again." I said. She chuckles.

"Me too." I press her arm against me.

"Are you sure you would not rather be the Divine?" I asked.

"That is not up to me. I know I could do great things for the Chantry and mages alike." She says. We had talked about some of the things she would change. I loved her ideas, not just because they were hers, but because I truly felt it would be good for Thedas.

"Malika said she would travel with me to the Valence Cloister. I wonder what Dorothea left behind for me." She says. I shrugged. Malika had asked if the children and I wanted to go too. We had told her we would think about it. But, after a day of thought we had decided for us to stay home. Leli and Malika would go only.

It had taken another week to get home. The council was scheduled to meet in three days. Everyone deserved a break. So, for three days, the kids and us went riding, hunting, gathering and just spent time together. Leliana had definitely kept her promise to spend more time with us. It made me feel like retiring would be around the corner.

After the meeting, Leliana and Malika had gone to Valence. We hoped to give the soldiers more time to return before we did anything else. I approached Morrigan in the Garden.

"So, your Mother?" I ask.

"Yes. Flemeth is Mythal. I now wish I had let Malika drink from the well. Then she would have to do everything that crone commanded of her." Morrigan says irritated.

"And Kieran?" I asked.

"Freed of the Arch Demons soul. That was the kindest act Mother has ever done for me." She says.

"Is Zarola still angry at you?" I asked.

"So many questions…" She sighs.

"No. She is concerned for me. Angry with Malika for assigning her sentry duty and allowing me to drink from the well." Morrigan says.

"But, she seems happier that Kieran is no longer housing that spirit?" I said.

"She is. Truthfully, I am too. He sleeps better now, as do we. Sometimes, it is strange for us. We had gotten so used to his nightmares that we still wake up every couple of hours." She says. We watched as our sons were talking excitedly and sparring together with wooden swords.

"I heard Leliana left Skyhold with the Inquisitor." I nod.

"I also heard they are considering her to be the next Divine." She says. I nod again.

"Will you be okay with that? The Divine is supposed to be chaste and not married." Morrigan says.

"If they vote her in and if she wants to become Divine, I will support her. We have talked about it, she says even if she did become Divine by some miracle, she would not give us up. She would find a way for us to be together still." I said.

"If not?" She asks.

"I don't know. My plans for after this won't change much. I am still moving to our Villa. She just won't be moving with us." I said.

"Would you try and find love again?" She asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I have not planned for that outcome. I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Is it strange having ancient Elven voices in your head?" I asked.

"At first, but I am getting used to them. I just still wish I did not have to obey Mother." She says. I chuckle.

Another day passes, nothing of interest happens until Leliana and Malika return. Malika finds me at the undercroft where I had been showing Dagna what I had learned from her.

"How are the lessons?" Malika asks.

"Over. Phaedra is almost up to par with me. She just needs to keep practicing and learning on her own." Dagna answers. She nods and returns to her work.

"So, obviously we are back. I leave tomorrow to go to the Frostback Basin. Dorian and Bull are wanting to stay here for a time. Sera is not feeling well. So, I will be leaving with Cassandra, Solas and Varric. Would you mind keeping an eye on them and checking up on Sera while I am away?" She asks.

"I do not mind at all. How was Valence?" I asked.

We began walking up to the library. "More exciting than I had anticipated." She said. She began filling me in on the details. "When she had Sister Natalie against that statue, I was worried I could not stop her from killing her. But, I was relieved when she let Natalie go and merely threatened her into aiding the Inquisition." She says.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I get it now." I said smiling.

"Get what?" she asks.

"What Justinia said in the fade. She failed Leliana." I said.

"Oh?" She asks.

"When Leliana was young, before the Blight. She had a mentor Marjolaine. Marjolaine used her ruthlessly to keep her own hands clean." I said. Malika still looked a little lost.

"Who exactly is Marjolaine?" She asks.

"A bard like Leli. She taught Leli the bardic arts. When Marjolaine feared Leliana was becoming more powerful than her. She set her up. Leliana went to a dungeon in Orlais. She endured torture, rape, beatings and barely enough food and water to keep her alive." I said. My anger still arose at what she had suffered.

"She told me about Justinia worrying about using her, like she was used in the past. But she never elaborated on who Marjolaine was. What happened to Marjolaine?" She asks.

"My wolves and I killed her and anyone helping her. Except Zarola. That's how Zarola and I met actually." I said.

"Care to elaborate?" Malika asks.

"Another time. I will tell you the whole story. But, for now, I think my wife needs me." I said. I bow to Malika and head up the final staircase to her. She was kneeling and praying. I could read the words before I even spoke to her.

"The Left Hand Shall lay down her Burden." She reads out loud.

"And has the Left Hand done so?" I asked.

"She has. Do you remember that night, when I was conflicted about Marjolaine's death?" She asks as I sit down against the wall.

"I do. You had nightmares that night even after we had exhausted ourselves." I said remembering our first night making love.

"You had told me that it was a part of who I was. You loved me, all of me. That is how you calmed me down. The things I had to do for Justinia, there were necessary, but they weighed heavily on me. When I came home and even after I had told you the things I had had to do. You loved me still." She says.

"I love you, for all that you are. Nothing you could do would change that. Justinia is gone now. You decide your own fate. I support you. I always have." I push down her cowl. "I always will." I kiss her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. I smile at a thought. "I bet Josephine is beside herself huh? What is it she always says?" I asked.

"Niceness over knives Leliana! Haven't I always told you?" We said together.

"I will never hear the end of it." She says smiling and I can see her smile has reached her eyes brighter than ever. I felt her relief, her forgiveness of herself, and the peace she felt. I caressed her cheek.

"I have missed this side of you." I said.

"Honestly, I have too." She replies kissing me back. I pull up her cowl and stand us up.

"Back to work?" I asked.

"For a couple more hours. Are you going to the Basin?" She asks.

"No. Sera is not well. Dorian and Bull want to stay put for a bit. She has asked me to keep an eye on them. And to keep checking in on Sera. So, we both get to stay home for now. See you at dinner?" I asked.

"I will be there." She says with a final kiss we part, and I head one floor down. I find Dorian drinking a glass of wine and looking out a window.

"So, staying put huh?" I asked.

"Yep. There are just some things I need to figure out. And the basin is freezing." He says.

"True about the Basin. Is what is on your mind something I can help with?" I asked.

"Possibly. You see, I keep feeling like our main mission is at an end. Once it does, I do not know what to do." He says.

"What are your options?" I ask.

"I have been thinking about going back to Tevinter and trying to improve my country. But that means, I would have to leave my Amatus. Should I stay or go?" He asks.

"Well, Leliana and I were separated for several years. It was hard, but we were both where we needed to be." I said.

"I just know I will miss him terribly, but my country, needs to change. I am but one person, how can I change anything?" He asks.

"You won't know unless you try. But, I suggest speaking to Bull see his take on it. Talk to him before deciding anything." I said.

"How did you deal with not having Leliana with you?" He asks.

"I didn't, not really. I kept myself busy mostly. It was easier not to miss her all the time when Bryce was born. After he was born, I mostly just missed her during the night." I said.

"Hmm… I will go find my amatus." He says and stands up empties the rest of his wine in one gulp and puts the glass on the table before leaving.

I go one more floor down and watch Solas paint more of his mural, before he leaves. He had explained he wanted to paint it so in generations to come, they would see and know what we did here. I chose not to disturb him and went to see Cullen. I had heard Bryce had been around him more.

"You have quite the thirst for knowledge lad." Cullen states.

"Mamae always says that 'Life is all about learning.'" He says.

"But not just about several subjects, it is learning about people, and where you fit." I finished. He grins and hugs me. "What are we learning today?" I asked.

"I am telling him about Templar Life. I wonder if he wants to be a Templar." He says.

"I do not know. My mamae, aunties and uncle are mages. I would hate to have to hunt them down." Bryce says.

"Templars only hunt bad mages. The ones that hurt people. But, they protect mages too." I said defending the Templars.

"I wish people would not think all we do is hunt and hurt mages." Cullen says.

"Then the Templars need to show it. Like you showed us. Calvin trusted you because of how you treated him. The same as Bethany, and me. You knew I was a mage, but never reported me. Why?" I asked.

"I did not feel it warranted. You didn't even use your magic. You are an exemplary mage, even though you aren't in a circle. Circle Mage or Apostate Mage, it does not matter. One is just a liable to do harm as the other. But, I have seen more damage done by Circle Mages than any other." He says.

"So, what does that tell you?" I asked.

"It tells me, the Circles as they were, did not work. They did more damage than good, as a Templar, we need to do better, be kinder. I still believe both Circles and Templars are needed, but not as they were. They too need to be better." He says.

"Perhaps, when a new Divine is elected you should send her a letter, explain that to her, as well as share any ideas for improvements you can think of." I said.

"You know, I think I will. I already have some ideas. I will write them down and hold on to them to be sent when there is a new Divine." He says already getting ink, quill and parchment ready.

Bryce and I leave and head to the training grounds. I had no immediate responsibilities, so I watch him practice. He had improved greatly. He still was enthralled by The Iron Bull and the Chargers. Half the time they were the ones to teach him. I saw Krem alone on a crate. Bull was guiding Bryce through some hand to hand combat techniques.

I walked over to Krem. "Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"Not at all. Please." He says and scoots over a bit. "Bryce is a quick study. Has he learned any archery? Dalish seems really excited about teaching him when he gets to there." He says.

"My wife wants to teach him. But, I could see if she doesn't mind Dalish teaching him when she is unable to." I said. He nods but does not say much. "Krem?" I asked. "Hmm?" He responds.

"You seem miles away. What's up?" I asked.

"I am just wondering, do I like women, because I think I should as a man. Or do I like women in general. You see I have this attraction to Maryden. Yet, when I am teaching Bryce, I wonder what it would be like to teach my own son." He says.

He looks at me as if wondering if I am listening. "Have you ever liked another man before?" I asked him.

"Not really. You aren't going suggest that I just haven't met the right one, are you?" He asks.

"No. I have wife, I have been with men before. I love my wife, but on occasion I still feel an attraction to men." I said.

He nods. "Krem, I do not say I prefer both because, in truth it does not matter to me. Man, Woman, or Aqun-Athlok, the person is what I care about. Not what is underneath their clothes." I said.

"It just feels confusing. I both want to know what it feels like to be inside a woman, but I also want to know what it feels like to have a child grow in me." He says.

"I have experienced both. There are ways to feel a woman as a man would. As far as growing with child, I am afraid there is only one way to experience that. I could probably help you with both though." I said.

"Are you propositioning me?" He asks.

"Only if you want me to." I said. He smiles and chuckles. "Krem, one day you will find someone who accepts and loves you for you." I add.

We are silent a few moments watching the ring. "How?" He asks.

"How what?" I asked.

"How could you help me with both things on my mind?" He clarifies.

"How to feel a baby in you, I could put a baby in you. How to feel a woman, I can give you a cock temporarily. Both involve magic. The other way to feel a woman, is to get a toy like ours." I said.

I explained what was special about the fake cock.

"So, a mage would not be needed to activate the enchantments?" He asks.

"No, the runes activate when the wearer slides a hand down it." I said.

"Interesting. But, I think I need to think on it more." He says. After an hour of awkward silence and hand to hand practice, Bryce, Oisine, and I head to our suite to get cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

The morning's chaos of preparing for the Inquisitor's departure for a year, had now become an efficient orderly experience. We knew the final showdown with Corypheus was near, so every forge, alchemical table and rune crafting was running at peak production.

A few days passed, and Malika and the others were still in the Basin. Sera had gotten better after a day of rest, food and potions. Once better she became a holy terror for many, at least prank-wise. It was how she dealt with her honey tongue's absence.

"Phae!" I heard Leli shout down from her office. While I was reading a book a floor below her.

"Yes, my love!" I shout back up.

"Go and see if you can contain Sera!" She shouts.

"On it!" I shout and begin my search for Sera. It turned out to be almost easy, I just followed Sera's trail of mayhem and the screams of the other residents.

I caught up to her before she could move on Vivienne. "You know, I would really not mess with Vivvy. What if she turns you into something horrible?" I ask startling her.

"Arse biscuit! Stop being so stealthy." She says attempting to swipe at me. Easily, I dodge and move to her other side. "Oy! No magic!" She complains.

I grin and dodge and move around her again. "That isn't magic lovely. That is skill." She rolls her eyes at me. She looks back up to Vivienne, then catches her eyes on my wife, whom is staring down at her from her office. Sera shudders.

"You wife is terrifying." She states.

"Nah, she's a kitten. She did, however, send me to reign you in." I said.

She bursts into a belly rolling laugh. "Good luck there. Not even Honey tongue can reign me in." She says.

"Challenge accepted." I state flatly.

"You can't use magic on me!" She shouts before running off. I give chase. I chase her for an hour. An hour, where she could not a prank a single person. But, eventually, I catch up to her. She stopped to regain her breath.

She looks at me aghast, my breathing is still steady. Hers is ragged.

"Andraste's arse! How can you not even be slightly winded?" She asks.

"Phenomenal stamina." I reply.

"Leliana must thoroughly please when you two bump uglies." Sera states.

"She is." I reply.

"This doesn't count as reigning me in." Sera argues to me.

"Really? Because to me it seems like you have not been able to prank anyone for an hour." I said. She harrumphs. "But, since, I do not feel like chasing you all over the place, we are going to go and find some baddies to shoot." I said.

I walk with her back to her tavern room, to collect her bow and quiver. Then, we exit the gate letting the gatekeepers and Dennet know we were going out for a hunt. Quietly, we stalked the wild and came up with no baddies to hunt. So, we just went hunting in general. There was always a need for meat at Skyhold.

"Phaedra?" She asks after we both take down a druffalo.

"Yeah, what's up Sera?" I ask back.

"So, out of the blue. Are you happy being married?" She asks.

"Yes. Sure, Leli and I have our ups and downs, but at the end of the day I am more than happy to go home to her for some face sitting." I said. She chuckles.

"Good one! But, do you miss being with others, for non-Leliana face sitting?" She asks.

"Leliana has no equal when it comes to that. Are you asking if I miss the possibility of other relationships?" I ask. She nods.

"Not really. I know without a doubt that Leliana is the only one I will ever need." I said.

She sighs. "How did you know? It wasn't because of that Fade trip during the Blight I read about was it?" She asks.

"Partly, but only a very small part. It is just something I know. there is no real explanation for it, it is just there." I said.

"Lemme try again. So, I have been thinking about after Coryphshit. I wonder if I should ask Malika to be my wifey. Thing is, I am not sure if I want to spend the rest of our lives together, or if I am capable of it. Usually, once I get tired of someone, I just move on." Sera says.

"Have you ever considered marriage before her?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I just said I leave them when I am tired of that person." I pause and consider her words.

"The fact that you are even considering marriage to her speaks volumes about your feelings." I said.

"Yeah sure, I love her like I have never loved anyone. But, how long can that last? I mean, after the Blight you and your wifey went your separate ways. How did your relationship survive that? I find it so hard to stay in one place. We would be separated quite a bit." She says.

"Leliana and I were not together when we went our separate ways. She was always in my thoughts though." I said. Sera growls.

"That doesn't help me come up with an answer. Should I marry her or not?" She asks.

"Sera, this is your relationship, your life. I cannot tell you that." I said.

"Then, how am I supposed to know?" She asks sadly.

"You think about it, or just one day it hits you. For now, just enjoy your time together." I said.

"No help. What so ever. Let's just get this meat to the kitchens." She says.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Frostback Basin and The Final Showdown**

I felt bad I could not help Sera come to a decision about marriage, but it really was not for me to say. I was grateful that Malika came home, until that evening after dinner.

"Inquisitor." I greeted her at my door and stepped aside to grant her entry. "How may I help?" I asked.

"So, I need you to come to the Basin with me." She says.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"You don't even want to know why?" She asks.

"Nope. I am always at the ready to serve. Plus, I am pretty sure it has to do with Magic and Dragons. My specialties." I said. Leliana had read the reports and figured Malika would ask for me to come along. We even had my rucksack ready.

"Not sure about the Dragon, but it has been a pretty standard thing in every land we have been too. Except the deep roads, that was something else all-together." She said.

"You know, Morrigan is very knowledgeable with magic." I said.

"I know. I asked her about the Magic. All she said was that it was old magic." She says.

"She is still trying to sift through the Well's knowledge, I take it." I state.

"Yes. I thought Solas might understand because of his Fade experiences, but either he doesn't seem to, or won't tell me anything." Malika says.

"Well, regardless, I will help you and come along." I said.

"Thank you, Phaedra." She says. She bows and takes her leave.

No words pass between Leli and I, there were no words we needed to say. All that passes between us is enduring love, respect, and peace, followed by a long and slow session of love making. Bryce and Oisine were well aware I would be leaving again.

"Soon my loves, we will be at the Villa and hopefully retired." I kiss the kids' heads and kiss my wife goodbye. A silent 'come home' passes between us.

Several times on the road, Sera falls back to ride next to me. Only to remind me that our marriage conversation stays between us, and for her to say she is still thinking about it. I shrug and say okay, my mind occupied with what our destination holds for us. However, Mira seems highly excited to return to her homeland.

The first place we stopped was the Inquisitions main camp, for an update on the situation. "Professor Kenric is still trying to sift through what we have learned. The Frost Troll has remained in his lair. We also have a good rapport with The Stone-Bear Avar tribe." Harding says.

"Good, I feel confident in asking them for a boat to that Island now. I will check in with Kenric." Malika says. Before, I can follow her Harding grabs my arm gently.

"Dagna is fine. She misses and loves you. She sent this letter with me for you." I answered what I figured was her inquiry and handed her the letter following Malika right after.

"From what I have learned, all I know is that Ameridan was sent here to remove a High Dragon. But, this Dragon was not like other dragons. It had an intelligence about it." Kenric says.

"Was it an Arch Demon?" Malika asks.

"Not that we know of. There were no Darkspawn hordes in any of the reports." Kenric responds.

The Inquisitor sighs. "Alright, Thank you Kenric. Hopefully, we can learn more about Ameridan after we return from the Island." She says.

"We need to speak to Thane Sun-Hair again." Malika informs us, and we move out. Mira getting even more thrilled to be home again. I felt her conflict of staying with me or roaming her homeland again.

"Malika, how would you feel about double riding? I think Mira wishes to roam her lands." I asked.

"I do not have a problem with it." Malika says. Sera insists she be the double rider. Her Anderfel courser seemed to like me. I whistled for Mira, she came quickly and stood at the ready. I stroked her head and kissed her nose.

"Go, be free. Welcome home." Mira nudged me in appreciation and leapt away.

"Hello boy. I hope you will be just as kind to me." I said to the Courser. I felt a knot in his mane. Well, we were camped for the night. "Let's get you taken care of. I'll get on Sera's case later." I told him as I earned his trust and removed his saddle, rein and bridle.

"You always carry horse soap and brushes in your pack?" A soldier asked.

"Yes. You never know when you need it. If you take care of them, they will take care of you." I said, nodding at the horses. I began the tedious task of horse care with an audience. Once completed, I stretched and smiled as I saw the other mounts being cared for, with the exception of Malika's nuggalope. Who was not thrilled to being approached.

"Why the Inquisitor chooses such a temperamental mount, I will never know. The blasted thing won't let anyone near him. Not even the Inquisitor and he loves her." Another soldier said in passing. I sighed and began to approach the nuggalope. Malika was looking at him confused.

"I don't get it. He normally lets me take care of him." She says to me.

"I can try and see why, if you'd like." I offered.

"Please, I need to see to his care." Malika says. It takes 15 minutes for him to even let me near him. I ease him and earn his trust. Still he would not let Malika near him. It hit me like a brick. He was angry at her.

"He is mad at you." I said.

"What, why?" She asks genuinely upset by him being mad at her.

The nuggalopes eyes fall to Sera. "I don't think he likes Sera, or the idea of her riding him with you." I said. "He's jealous of her." I add. He snorts in agreement.

"Animals get jealous?" Sera says in disbelief while sticking her tongue out at him.

"We have two options, either Sera does not ride with you, or I ride him and you two ride Lemondrop." I said nodding to the courser Sera had been on.

"Gurgan. Did you hear the choices?" Malika asks him. He snuffs at her. "Phaedra, why don't you journey with him tomorrow. We'll take Lemondrop." She adds. He snorts at her. He doesn't like it, but he would not let on how much it will bug him. I could see it in his eyes, he was going to give me trouble tomorrow.

I shrugged. We would see how long that lasted. The contest of wills was beginning. He did let Malika at least take care of him for the night. Malika and I were sitting just outside the firelight, there were plenty of soldiers. But, I knew we both needed to know things were calm before we slept for the night.

I listened as she told me her observations on how to best steer Gurgan. She was very well informed of his attitude, temperament and quirks. She loved Gurgan and respected him greatly. But, she had missed Sera's warmth from when she first came here.

We slept as best as we could, with everything that was on our minds. I was sure Gurgan would use my tiredness against me, and he did try. First, he tested my mettle by trying to bite me, he failed. I moved my hand quicker than he could move his mouth. Then he seemed to challenge my reactions.

"Nice try Gurgan. But, it won't work." I said.

He snorted then fought me about being saddled, he seemed to feel smug when I just left the saddle off. He did let me fasten the blanket to him. Pride would not make him freeze himself. He began to warm up to me when I remained patient and kind with him.

Though, that could just have been because I kept a warm aura about me with magic and would transfer it to him via pats. "I think it is strange, the air is cold, but there is no snow." I said to Gurgan. He snuffled and snorted. "I know. Snow is the last thing your hooves need." He seemed to nod in agreement.

Most of the ride to Stone-Bear hold was dull. Malika had already taken care of all the Rifts on the mainland. The Island would probably have one though. So, my time was mostly spent talking to Gurgan and getting strange looks from the others as I was doing so.

"You are a strange lowlander. We may speak Storvacker as a person, but you seem to speak like that to all creatures." An Avar man said to me as he took the reigns and led our mounts to a stable for feed and drink. I shrugged. It may be strange, but it was my way to all creatures who did not attack me.

"Thane Sun-hair. I wish to make a request, for a boat to get to the Lady's rest." Malika asks.

"I have granted you guest status, you may use it." She says. Malika nods. She leaves then speaks to the Stable Man. We were going to cross the wooden bridge and head back to the fisherman for his boat. Soon we were on Lady's rest.

* * *

Both Sera and Bull express concern with the amount of spirits floating around. "They are influencing minds. Drawing sorrow from the living that come to the Island." Dorian said, which made the others shiver and go for their weapons.

"They will not harm you. We can explore the Island. We just have to fight through our sorrow." I said.

"Regardless, let's get this done fast. I think I will start with that hut up there, I can see the green of the rifts through the dilapidated building." Malika instructs us. Arriving at our destination, the Rift is re-opened, and we fight a few shades.

Once the rift was closed completely a spirit begins speaking to us and sharing Telana's memories. Telana was Ameridan's lover.

On our way back to our borrowed boat we are besieged by Hakkonites. They were tougher then most of the demons I had ever fought, it just seemed like nothing was taking a chunk out of them. Eventually we were victorious and headed back to the mainland and went to speak to Thane Sun-hair again.

We learned there was an old Tevinter temple where her scouts followed some Hakkonites. They believed this was their base of operations. The problem was the gates were frozen solid and not even fire could melt the ice. We needed to find a way to thaw it out and then she would bring her Hold to fight them with us.

I greeted Gurgan. "Hello friend. Have you thought about what I said?" He snuffled and headed to Malika and Sera and nudged them both. The courser seemed relieved to not have double riders. We rode back to Kenric's camp and were pleased to learn we had a lead. We followed the clues to another Tevinter Ruin, more Hakkonites and the answer to how we got into the temple.

We beat the initial wave of Hakkonites, but quickly learned we would need help breaching the Fortress doors anyways. We went back to Stone-Bear, came up with a plan, and I was impressed and worried, could they really scale that wall? Malika showed me a cliffside in the Hold. "When I first came here, they scaled this wall like it was nothing." She met my concerns.

* * *

Following Ameridan's trail was exhausting. It was like you could not 500 feet without having to fight Hakkonites. Those bastards always gave us an exhausting and challenging battle. "So, any idea what we can use to melt that ice?" Malika asks.

"Hmmm…." I walk around the temple and take stock of everything.

"Veilfire. If you look at these statues, you'll see the tell-tale signs of veilfire. Particularly, the green flames." I pointed out my observations.

"Okay. Seeing as how I have no other ideas, let's give it a shot." Malika says. I light the first veil fire sconce and then the first trail marker. We follow the line of sight to the next and head towards it.

Systematically, we light each trail marker until at the end of the trail the frozen temple's entrance is melted in a spectacular explosion. Surprisingly, the main doors remain firmly shut. Malika sends out the signal and our raid is begun.

In between spells and sword slashes, I see the Stone-Bear Avvar climb the sheer wall like it was nothing but a mole hill. I was very impressed. I saw these floating stationary balls of light. "Try not to touch those, you'll likely lose a limb to frost bite if you do." I warned. They heeded my words and I took it a step further and destroyed every light I saw 100 yards from us.

* * *

"They are starting the ritual, we need to stop them." Malika reminds us. It was freezing in that temple, even my warming aura barely did anything to stop the bone chilling cold. I ached all over, I was definitely getting to old for field work.

Finally, we reached the last room. "And there's our dragon." Dorian said.

"Yes! I hope we get to kill it." Bull said happily.

"Knowing our track record, we probably will have to." Sera says.

"Agreed." Malika says before we make our presence known and began the hardest fight with the Jaws of Hakkon we ever had.

Our fingers were painfully cold, the heat of battle was doing nothing to ease the ache. We all managed to fight through it though, but barely. Once the leader of the Hakkonites was destroyed, the cold seemed to dissipate.

Unfortunately, the massive dragon broke free, which in turned freed Ameridan. We knew he would not survive long after the stasis field broke. He asked about his Telana, I was not sure if Malika was planning on telling him about her fate. In the end she decided, he should know.

I agreed, if it had been my Leli, I would rather know and feel the hurt. Because, nothing was worse then not knowing what happened to your beloved. It was sad, but interesting to know had not the Jaws of Hakkon appeared Elves and Humans could have had a different fate. All the rebellions may not have happened if their alliances would have held.

* * *

We searched the Basin for Ameridan's escaped memories, then we headed to the nearest camp to resupply and prepare ourselves for the next fight. Hakkon Wintersbreath was the hardest High dragon we had ever fought. We went through our supplies of healing potions and most of the battle I was focused on healing.

When Hakkon fell, my knees hit the ground in exhaustion. The Iron Bull for once had to carry me back to the camp. It took mere seconds after removing my armor and laying down, I was out. It felt like no time had passed when Malika was shaking me awake.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked feeling every muscle and bone ache.

"About 12 hours. We still need to kill that ice giant though, he is getting closer to us." She said. I nodded and got up slowly and donned my armor again. The giant proved to be almost as troublesome as Hakkon himself. "Are we going back to Skyhold soon?" I asked.

"Yes, we are leaving in 3 hours." Malika responds.

Mira saw me off, but she seemed ready to stay in her homeland. "Alright girl. Thanks for carrying me all those times. I will miss you but am happy you have found your way home." I said to her as I stroked her neck and kissed her between the antlers.

Soon enough we were home, but it seemed like we just arrived before Corypheus issued his challenge. "The rest of our forces have not returned from the Arbor Wilds. You would be alone when you face him." Cullen says to Malika, as I eavesdropped in the war room.

"I suspect that is what he wants. We will manage to hold him off until reinforcements arrive." Malika says confidently.

"Are you sure?" Josephine asks.

"We will hold." Malika states. I saw a glimmer of doubt.

"May I request to go with you?" I asked. Leli looks at me confused.

"I would be honored Phaedra." She says.

"Why did you volunteer love?" Leli asks.

"Is there a stronger healer than me?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"She doubts she can hold, but I think my healing abilities will give her a better chance. And if for any reason Morrigan fails to kill that dragon, I can turn into one myself and finish it off." I said.

"This is true. I still don't like it, but I won't try to stop you or talk you out of it." Leli says.

I hadn't been home but for two days, and I would be leaving again. "But, Mamae we just got you back…" Bryce says tearfully.

"I know Da Assan. But, it must be done." I said. I talked to them for a couple of hours and hugged them tightly.

"Until we meet again, my loves." I said. Bidding them good night.

My wife lay but feet away from me, tomorrow, I leave with the Inquisitor Malika Cadash. My heart aches at parting from family again. I knew not what was to come, once again fevered prayer released upon my heart and passed my lips in but whispers.

"Maker see me through this night, so that I may not turn from path." My eyes lingered upon my wife's bare form.

I walked through our chambers, my eyes seeking my little hearts. "Maker guide us through these treacherous and final days." Heart expanding eyes swelling with tears.

Josie and Calvin came to us after their time alone seeking family for words to be spoken if all did not go well. "Maker bless heart, hearth, and home." I prayed over them.

Isabela traveling for visit lays upon bedroll, Bethany in her arms. "Maker give protection to those I call family and friends." The cold air greets my barely clothed form as full and bright moon bathes Skyhold in gentle light.

"Maker keep my heart safe as she treads upon dangerous roads. That I cannot follow." Leliana says her arm and warmth of embrace and blanket shield me from chilling breeze.

I turn to her arms fully embraced. "Maker deliver us to safety and loving embrace of home." We say together.

"We will be reunited again, in this world or the next. I vow this to the Maker, Andraste, Ancestors and Creators." I say to her as my lips find my place on hers.

"Come to bed. Enjoy last hours of sweet, loving and warm embrace." She says as she carries me Bridal style to bed and lays us down for me to assume Little Spoon.

* * *

**(Upon Haven, and Andraste's fallen temple)**

It bolstered our hearts to see our soldiers holding fast and refusing to bow down and worship the creature Corypheus. The sound of demons being pierced still music to my ears.

"What? No crossbows today?" Sera commented.

"No, I would have a more personal encounter with Coryphyshit. I owe him a debt of blood in honor of fallen friend." I replied as I pushed a Greater Shade from my blade with a boot.

"Ma Vhenan had this sword crafted for me, blade blessed by Divine friend as wedding gift." I said.

"It is good crafting, though it surprises me a tiny thing like you can lift such a heavy blade." Iron Bull teases. I chuckled at him.

"I have many skills with weapons. Perhaps, when we survive this we will test who has more strength." I said. Bull chuckled.

"I concede that you are much stronger, but my blade is longer." He teases as three shades our hewn in two.

"Ha! A blade measuring. I assure you I will best you in that too." I said.

"Seriously, in the midst of shit, still you would measure cock size!" Malika says.

"We spoke not of cocks but of blades. Bull would win cock size without doubt." I said.

"Flatterer!" Bull says.

"We could always ask Dorian of cock size." Sera interjects. The ground rumbles and rises.

"Shiite! Now we are floating in the fucking air!" Sera adds. We ended up separated and I was on a boulder above and after the discerning path jumped rock to land on ground with the others. Their eyes were wide, my leaps were neither small or close together.

"The Dragon approaches!" Morrigan's words raise to our ears.

"I will guard you my love, do what must be done." Zarola says. One last kiss and Morrigan's form is lost in bright light and grows brighter still as does her shape. Her shifted shape reveals a mighty dragon of gold and purple hues.

"You Dare." Corypheus speaks.

"We do." Malika says. Morrigan takes flight and engages in aerial battle with Corypheus's lyrium dragon. We turn to our own opponent and pursuit him. Corypheus disappears after we added significant damage to him. We lost track of our quarry we turn to aerial fight above. Which was quite specatacular. My heart clenches as I hear a cry from Zarola.

Morrigan shakily tries to stand only for blood to fall from her mouth, before she hits the ground again Zarola has caught her. The Lyrium dragon lands and Malika turns to them. "I will join you soon." I said, sheathing sword and rushing to Morrigan's aide. Zarola holds her wife close. Filling my being with magic, i begin healing Morrigan's injuries.

I lose my own form and as light and enter hers. I meticulously heal and close her internal wounds which present in physical form as bruises disappear. More magic sees the outer injuries healed.

"She will live. Let us get her on solid ground." I shape shift into giant bird and fly down to the ground with safe distance.

"Make it pay." Zarola says.

"It will be done." I said before taking flight in my favorite bird form and then midair I shift into dragon with silver and blue scales.

Talons raking, tails whipping at each other, I take the battle. Malika and the others heal and rest briefly since cowardly Corypheus has not appeared again. We take fight to wing and I come crashing down with Lyrium dragon beneath my firm talon hold. As we are but moments from ground I shape shift again and with blade piercing underbelly see the dragon cleaved nearly in two.

My gaze finds movement in wall as we finally see Corypheus again. With knowledge of where he is we rush up the floating mountain and jump over fallen stones upon stairs. "We have him cornered!" Dorian says.

"No, we don't he can move freely, we must stay on top of him." I reply.

The task of staying on him was proving more challenging as he now moves quicker than before. "Defeating the Dragon stripped him of his ability to resurrect himself, but it also gave him full power again." I caution the party. I found myself grateful for learning the Templar arts while I could. It proved effective in preventing half of his spells from hitting.

Hours later we find Corypheus on the very cusp of defeat. We stand winded as we notice the final showdown of Malika and Corypheus. We gasped in awe as she was able to take the focusing orb from him and shoot it into the breach closing it completely. A faint scar would remain, but it would never open again. Hopefully.

With the breach closed the temple began to fall again, and among the boulders falling around the Inquisitor, she stood her ground. We all got closer as she moved with her own purpose towards the downed Magister.

"You wanted into the Fade…" She says. We look on as if our eyes were deceiving us, as he begins to crumble into himself and into green light from the anchor.

With Corypheus's defeated any lingering magic keeping us in the air ceases and our hands grip tight where we can as we fall. _"You can slow your decent and cushion your fall. You can do this da'len."_ Mamae's voice speaks to me. I sink through the rock where I stand and raise my hands to the sky. I feel the power of my clan and clans of the past flow through me.

Once the ruins of the temple are close enough to ground and there are none in danger of becoming a pancake, I fade shift to safety. I sink to my knees drained of mana and strength but still full of life. _"I am proud of you my daughter. We will watch over you from beyond the Veil." _Tears streamed down my eyes, the sorrow taking over me for a moment.

"Inquisitor! Do you yet survive?" I hear Cassandra say from 15 feet below us. A large arm steadies me to stand.

"We have won. Are those tears of joy?" Bull asks.

"No my friend, of sorrow, soon to be replaced with joy when I return home." I said.

"Why sorrow?" He asks.

"Voices of those lost and loved reaching my heart. My clan stood with me, as did many others just now." I said. He nods but says nothing else.

I sought purchase next to Zarola and her sleeping wife. "She will wake in a few hours. She gave much in shape shifting to a new form. Let her rest, warmth and broth and you shall see her eyes open soon." I said embracing them both as best as I could with shoulder dislocated.

"I need to find a healer now; my shoulder needs to be set in place again." I said.

I quickly found a healer, in the background as the others spoke to the Inquisitor. I gritted my teeth as he set my shoulder and put it in a sling and added skilled poultice to ease the tenderness and take the edge off the pain.

"Pleas rest and do not push too hard. Find a mage healer to aid in your recovery." He says before seeing to his next patient. I heard

"We go back to Skyhold." From Malika and fell in line with the others as we began our journey home.


	11. Inquisition Nights Final chp

**A/N Final Chapter y'all.**

* * *

**(9:44 Dragon)**

I took comfort in the sounds of the gulls crying and smiled at the sight of Isabela, trying to teach Bryce sailing knots. A five-year old Oisine learning along with him, she too had a thirst for knowledge. Andraste's grace reaching my nose as her warm arms attempted to wrap around my waist, made harder by her swollen belly.

"They move quite fiercely and kick me incessantly." She says groaning. I turn and kneel to kiss her belly.

"They kick me too." It had been a shock when she told me she had missed her moon flow five months ago. Once, we had learned she was with child it was already a miracle to us, then to find out we were twice blessed.

I began to hum, and the kicking ceased moments later. "Thank you, my love. I have new found respect and admiration for when you were with child. They seem to never stop kicking or moving. I know, it is a good sign, but still the aching, the soreness, the pain, Maker all the times to the privy." She says.

"Be thankful you missed the nausea and vomiting constantly." I said.

"Oh, I am." She says with a giggle.

"I thank the Maker every day for blessing me to carry not one child, but two, and the lack of morning sickness." She adds as we slowly head down to our private dock with the moored boat. A simple fishing vessel. On the horizon the shadow of the Siren's Call 2, standing tall and proud.

A cheer of jubilation as our children finally got the approval of their Admiral Aunty. "You will be sailors yet. But, come your parents have finally waddled down." She says. Immediately they both showed us the difficult knot they have just learned.

"The sea is calm, but I feel high waves are not too far off." Isabela says.

"Cousin, a courier just arrived with this." Bethany hands me the parchment and kisses her wife hello.

"How was your bath love?" Isabela asks.

"Lonely without you, but also much more productive as far as personal cleansing." She grin. Isabela pouts.

I ignore their banter and read the letter a frown on my face. I sighed heavily. "Damn you and latent seer abilities." I said with a huff handing the letter to Leli before stomping off. I headed straight for our storage and all of our traveling gear.

"Why are you so frustrated my love. It is just an Exalted Council. All they are doing is just deciding if the Inquisition should be disbanded." She says.

"Because, it won't just a Council meeting. Something is going to go wrong and happen. We were silly to think we would ever be able to retire." I said.

"I'm sure it will be fine love." Those were supposed to be comforting words, but I just could not shake the feeling of danger ahead of us.

One month later courtesy of Isabela we were at the gates of the Winter Palace. I will say it was wonderful seeing my brother and his now wife of a year Josephine and her little baby bump.

"Alright places everyone. We must make a grand entrance. Come on. Formal uniforms on." Josephine says insistantly.

"Why must I be included. I barely did anything?" I asked with a pout as I began removing my outer clothes in the tent.

"Phaedra, could you not argue with me this one time." Josephine says exasperated. I sigh and finish changing quickly.

"Am I that moody?" Lelia asks.

"No. You are worse. I joke my love. But yes, when you were as far along as her." I said kissing her hand.

I was still impressed at how Josephine could find the right fit for us in clothing. I could not tell visually that either Leli or her were expecting. I remained in my place in the procession which was at the back. Leli had tried to convince Josie to let is ride next to her up front, but was told no.

Did I mind being in the back? Absolutely not, all the attention was at the front. Oisine and Bryce were on their own horse while I rode next to them my hands guiding their horse along with mine. On the other side of the kids was my brother Calvin looking just as disgruntled as me with all posturing.

Once the initial parade was done we were allowed to go about as we pleased as long as we stayed out of trouble. "Also be sure to greet Divine Victoria as soon as possible." Josie reminded us. We nodded and escaped quickly to go change our clothes into something more comfortable. Once completed we went looking for the Divine Victoria.

Even in the robes of the Divine we recognized Cassandra immediately. I held Bruce and Oisine back until Cassandra had noticed us and nodded for us to approach. They raced to her, stopped dead, bowed and curtsied. When she nodded her head and held her arms out they hugged her tightly and managed to maintain control.

I just bowed at her. It was one thing for a child to hug the Divine, but an adult it was highly inappropriate. She walked a bit with us as we headed to where Leli was sitting. The kids climbed up next to her on each side.

"Are you okay Mother?" Bryce asks.

"I am fine my little ones. Just feeling tired and your siblings are kicking me incessantly again." She says.

I smile and put my hand on her belly and hum until they settle down. "How close are you?" Cassandra asks.

"They should be coming in about two months or less. They almost seem ready for the world with how much they move about." She answers.

I catch a glimpse of Cullen and his new mabari. Leli and Cass nod for us to go ahead. Cass sits down where Oisine was previously as we walk over to Cullen. Not surprisingly his Mabari, Dranek took to the kids and I. Cullen looked sadly at the kids playing with Dranek.

"If you are worried we will take him over, don't be. We have too many pets as it is. We are expecting another litter of nugs soon." I said.

"I was only worried a little about that. I think I am just lamenting that I do not have a family. I always seem to fall for the wrong women. First, it was a mage at the tower. Turns out she liked women exclusively. Then there was Cassandra. She said she loved me and I thought we had a future." He says.

"What happened with Cassandra?" I asked.

"She is the Divine now. Traditionally a Divine cannot marry. She broke it off with me when she needed to go and make her vows." He said. I felt a pang of guilt. Leliana had pulled her name from the candidacy for Divine because she wanted her family back.

It was the secret that only Leli and I knew. Cadash had tried to get Vivienne elected but Thedas was just not wanting or even remotely ready for a mage to be Divine. It was far too contradictory with how the Chantry was structured. I wondered if Leli had chosen to be The Divine, if she would have ended our marriage.

"I'm sorry Cullen." I said not really sure what else I could say.

"It will be fine eventually, maybe one day I will find someone who chooses me completely. But as I have always been, I am ready to serve as The Divine needs." He says. I nod at him and we leave him to continue training Dranek.

We head down the stairs and greet Varric effectively saving him from his Seneschel. "I hope you are not planning on giving away another key or title." Seneschel Bran says.

"She already has a title. Lady Phaedra Amell." Varric says exasperated. Bran nods at us amd moves off to the side again.

"And I thought the Merchant's Guild was headache. I think I prefer them to being Viscount of Kirkwall and ignoring any messages from Sebastian." He says.

"You know you don't have to ignore him on my account. I have forgiven him for what he had done." I said.

"Good to know, but I am ignoring him because he I personally do not like him. I also do not think anything he has to offer will be good for Kirkwall. We just got our Mages circle re-established with pardons and less stringent rules." He says.

"So, he still has not let the whole Anders blowing up the Chantry go has he?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest. Happily though he refuses to establish a circle there. All mages are exiled from Starkhaven and sent to other Circles or the College of Magi." He says.

"Do you think Sebastian will invade Kirkwall?" I asked, concerned with the friends I had there still and Varric.

"No. I do not think so." He says.

"I would read his letters to learn his intent. I am pretty sure of he would invade he would first send a message to you for a warning." I said.

"Andraste's knickers." He says.

"Another suggestion is to have a trustworthy advisor read through all your letters and bring up the important ones." I said.

"Maybe. I don't know. I will consider it." He says. He looks at Bran, but I can see the gears turning, deciding if he trust Bran enough for that position.

"Varric when you are able to in a couple weeks or so why not come visit Leli and I at our home?" I asked.

"I will see what I can do." He replies. The kids have found another person they wish to speak to. Their Uncle Calvin and Aunt Josie.

"Are you sure you will be alright. Maybe I should reschedule the show." Josie says her hand desk resting between Calvin and her hands.

"I will be fine my love. Go to the Show with Malika. I will send a messenger if it is something I cannot handle. You need to relax and unwind for the sake of you and our child." Calvin says.

Josie sighs and finally hands over her hand desk to Calvin. She greets us quickly and then rushes off to meet Malika.

"They are going to see a show? Why not you and Josie?" I asked confused.

"I've already seen that show. I was not so covertly shadowing Yvette on her outing with her potential suitor. To my surprise it was the same lord I had dueled." He says.

"Lord Ontranto? How did they even come to be?" I asked.

"The Montilyets still thought it would be a beneficial alliance. They invited Ontranto to visit and negotiate an alliance. Yvette was not the agreement. It was a trade route that would help Ontranto. But when they met it was like you could sense the chemistry. So, after the trade route was established Entranto returned declaring he could not get Yvette out id his head. He asked official permission to take Yvette out for a meal and a show. Josephine still had concerns of his motives. So she discreetly got a ticket for the same show at the same time to keep on eye on them." He says.

"Let me guess, Josie overextended herself and was not able to attend." I stated.

"Precisely. Yvette was not pleased with Josie once she saw me there. I was behind them by three rows. Josie would have been more stealthy. When she returned home after their outing she started ranting at Josie. But eventually, Josie got her to see why without outright telling her she was unsure of Ontranto's sincerity." He said.

"Of course she would. Was he sincere?" I asked.

"He was. So, Josie had actually wanted to see the show too. I suggested Malika, because I had seen the show and they both needed a night out to relax. I am sure Sera will be shadowing them. You know how she is when it comes to her honey tongue." He says with a smile. I chuckle at the unique pet name.

"It is good to see that your diplomacy tutoring is going so well." I said.

"It is. Sometimes, as you saw Josie has trouble letting go of the reigns at times. But, I am pleased I have managed to get her to not work herself so hard. It became much easier to convince her when we almost lost our baby." I remembered the letter he had sent.

"The baby is still ok?" I ask.

"Yes, the baby is okay. Just as strong as ever." He replies. A nobleman seeks his attention.

"We can speak more later brother." I said.

"Yes. When Josie returns I will meet you at the fountain in 2 to 4 hours." He says.

"Okay. See ya then." We head back down into the courtyard and pass the fountain to one of the shops.

We notice Blackwall through the other doorway. I watch Oisine and Bryce run to him and give him a hug. They would be ok for now. I made my purchases and met up with them. "Good day Blackwall. How do you fair with the Wardens?" I asked.

"Very well. I feel honored to actually serve them. And now I truly know how to be a warden." He says.

He handed the kids some wrapped packages. "Wood carvings?" I asked.

"Yes. I have missed these two for the past couple of years. I made these carvings especially for them." Bryce open his to find a carved statue of the Warden Commander's heraldry. It reminded us of Sasha. I wondered if they would be here.

Oisine opens hers and I smile as in her hand his a perfect replica of the Nug King. I laughed remembering the story of when Malika met and was judged by him. "Yay! The Nug King! Mother will be so jealous." She says happily hugging Blackwall and kissing his cheek.

We catch up for few minutes, then children run off spotting The Chargers. Krem, specifically. The gawk at the gigantic High Dragon skull they are trying to move. "Whatcha doin Krem?" Oisine asks.

"Today is the chief's birthday. We want to surprise him with this, while Malika distracts him." He says.

Oisine and Bryce's eyes widen. "Can we help?" Bryce asks.

"Why don't you go help Malika distract The Iron Bull. I will help with the skull. Then we have to meet Uncle Calvin by the water fountain." I said. Had it really been a couple of hours already.

Eagerly they run off. It takes us all with the exception of Rocky to carry it to the Tavern where Bull is speaking to Malika. "Ah… you guys got me thanks." He winks at me something tells me he already knew what they had been up to.

Sera kept throwing glances at Malika. Something was on her mind. "How was the show with Aunt Josie?" The kids asked her. I sat down next to Sera.

"A silver for your thought?" I ask her.

"No silver. Just a ale or something. I need liquid courage." She says.

"Oh?" I grab us two ales and sit back down.

"I'm gonna do it." She says.

"Do what exactly?" I ask her.

"Ask honey tongue to be me wifey. But, I am nervous and afraid… what if she don' wanna get married?" She says draining her ale in a long drawn out drink. Then she reaches for mine. I let her. It was the ale she liked anyways.

"You know she is crazy about you. She would say yes in a heartbeat." I said.

"I don't know. She has said she wanted to spend the rest of our lives together…an don' ge'me wrong. I believe her, but I just want the rest of the world to know she is mine and I am hers." Sera says.

"Do you really need a ceremony to say that?" I asked.

"I guess not, but I want to call her my wifey and I want her to call me the same." She says.

"Then just ask her. I guarantee she won't say no." I reply.

"What if she does?" She asks.

"She won't and if by some twisted fate she does say no. I will let you dish out my punishment as you see fit." I replied.

"I will accept those terms. Now beat it, honey tongue is coming this way." She says pushing my shoulder.

"Come on my little ones. Uncle Calvin is probably waiting for us already." I say ushering them away with me. Calvin is indeed waiting for us by the fountain. We find our way over to a café and order some food and sit at a table outside where it is a little quieter.

An hour and a half passes before he must attend to Josie and his duties. Leli waddles over to us and we get an update on when the Exalted Council was to begin. We heard bells and looked up to see Sera in a white dress and the Inquistor at her side.

"That's our bells nobbers. We friggin win." She laughs and we watch as Malika and Sera kiss.

"That was fast. Just three and a half hours ago Sera was drinking an ale and worrying about asking her. How can they get a ceremony so quickly. Didn't they have to petition the Divine to get married at thw Chantry?" I ask Leli. "No. No one needs to petition for a wedding. All they needed was to find a priest whom would perform the ceremony." She says.

"Then why did I have to? Is it my ears? No Sera is Elven." I said.

"You asked the Divine her blessing. Bur that was because Justnia was like a mother to me." Leliana says.

"That would explain the look she gave me when I formally asking to marry you. Huh, oh well. Good for them." I said smiling. Another hour passes and the bells signaling the Exalted Council would be starting in hour rang through the Winter Palace.

Leliana and I laid the kids down for a nap, Calvin agreeing to keep an eye on them so Leli and I could have some us time. Which was just us going to the spa for an hour at Vivienne's behest. We had just finished soaking and were putting cheese wheels on our eyes when we heard a soft clearing of the the throat.

"Forgive me my ladies, but there appears to be an issue that requires your attentions." One of Leli's people says. My heart sank.

I was just getting to the point where I felt like nothing was bad was going to happen. I sighed heavily and got up handing Leli a towel. Solemnly I followed the scout to where the incident had taken place. There in a room lay a dead Qunari.

"Malika needs to know about this. Phaedra, will you go and inform the Inquisitor a sensitive issue has occurred. Preferably, with more clothing on." She says looking me up and down. I nodded and quickly changed, then headed to the Exalted Council Chambers.

I leaned into Malika's ear. "We have a problem. It is a urgent matter." I said. Malika nodded and leaned over to Josephine.

"Sorry to add stress Ambassador Montilyet but an urgent matter requires my attention." Before. Josie could say anything Malika was up and ignoring the protests of The Exalted Council.

Arl Teagan glared in my direction. This coldness from him was unexpected. Then again, the Inquisition has gotten powerful. But to stare at me coldly, this I did not understand.

Maybe if Alistair had come or even Sasha he would have been warmer. I thought of approaching him and finding out why, but it just seemed too much a hassle at this time.

Malika follows me to where the dead Qunari lay. "Leliana, do you have any more information on this?" Malika asks.

I nuzzle her neck realizing I was more hurt by Teagan's coldness then I thought. Her hand strokes my cheek and her eyes say we will talk soon. I kiss her neck and head out of the room and to the small tavern.

"Malika is looking into the Qunari. She told me Arl Teagan was staring daggers at you." Leliana says.

"I just don't understand. I considered him a friend. I thought he felt the same. I was even in his wedding. But, that look. Maybe I never was and he just put up with me. Because of Alistair and Sasha." I admitted.

"Oh, my love. Teagan fears for Ferelden's safety. For the safety of his King." She says.

"I would never hurt either the Kingdom or Alistair." I said.

"He fears the Inquisition not you personally. He may still be upset for being ousted from his home by the mages." She says.

"But, neither thing is me. I was a prisoner of the mages and I only helped the Inquisition." I said.

"I honestly think if the Inquisition disbands he will feel better. He may even look to make amends with you. His coldness is because you support the Inquisition. He is preparing himself in case The Inquisition becomes and enemy." She says.

"None of this is helping ma vhenan." I said. She nods.

"I understand mi amor. We will speak to him once the Exalted Council is completely done. In the meantime how about we take the kids on an outing. Just you and I." She says.

"Can the Spymaster do that considering the unknown threat looming over us?" I asked.

"Malika is investigating as is several of my people. Nothing can be done until I find out more anyways. I would prefer to spend time with my family, while I wait." She says standing and holding her hand out to me. I grasp her hand and we head to our suite.

"Leliana?" I ask.

"Hmm?" she responds.

"Do you think the Inquisition should disband?" I ask.

"I do. We set out to end the Templar/Mage war. We ended it. Then we set out to stop Corypheus and we did. All of our goals were met. There really is no need for us to continue." She says.

"I feel torn about it. On the one hand I think they should disband. On the other, what of this new threat needs it to continue. Not to mention my personal reasons for them to disband. What retirement we seek will be gone. We will not be able to spend time as a family like we were at the Villa." I said.

"I meant what I said. Harding and Charter are more than capable of being the Spymaster for The Inquisition. Disbanded or not, I will remain retired." She says.

"But, what if…" she silences my lips with her finger.

"If we must fight we will. But, I am done being a Spymaster. I am your wife and mother to our children first forevermore." She says. I nod and kiss her fingertips.

Hours pass and finally Malika returns and finds us immediately. I listen intently to Malika's update. Ancient Elven ruins grabs my attention the most. "In conclusion, regretfully. I will need to borrow your wife for a bit." Malika says to Leliana.

"For what purpose?" I ask.

"The magic there is older than anything we have seen. But also, most of the words are in Ancient Elven. I only know three people that understand it. Morrigan, Leliana, and you. I need Leliana here managing her network. Morrigan is off Maker knows where. Which leaves…" She says. I sigh.

"Me." I finished. She nods.

"Yes. I made some sense from the mosaics. But, not all. I would suggest you gear up and bring a couple of empty journals, an inkwell and a Quil." She says. Her tone seemed like I had no choice but to go.

I glared at Malika for the first time that I could remember and storm off. "Where is she going?" I heard Malika says.

"To get ready and to say goodbye to the children. We will meet you at the Eluvian." Leliana says.

Moments later she is by my side and holding me around my waist. "I hate this. All I wanted to do was sit back and spend my remaining years with my family." I said.

"I know, that is what I wanted too. That is why I decided not to keep myself in the running for Divine." She says.

"Given what Cassandra has done as Divine. Do you regret stepping down?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I think of what I could have done for the Chantry, Mages and Templars. Then, I feel you next to me every night and I am thankful I am not the Divine." She says.

"Would you have dissolved our marriage, since the Divine must be abstinate?" I asked.

"Never. I would have pushed for priests to be able to choose between chastity and love." She says.

I kiss her gently. "Besides, you love sex too much to give it up." I said teasingly.

"With anyone else but you, I could have given it up. But you are just too phenomenal in bed." She teases back.

"What am I? Your walking, talking pleasure box?" I asked jokingly.

"Absolutely." She says grinning.

"Though if you just want lay in bed all naked and ready for me at all times. I won't mind." She says. I playfully punch her arm. "Ow. How unbecoming of a pleasure slave." She says semi-seriously. I believe she just had an idea for a role-playing adventure. I felt myself being aroused at the thought of it.

Sadly, there was no time to explore it before I left. Time was even more crucial now, because we still had the Exalted Council to deal with. The best we could do was have a quick meal together after I had packed my satchel and donned my armor.

* * *

Seeing the Elven people's true history was a decent distraction. But I wanted this Dragon's Breath situation done quickly. My imagination could wait. "How are you holding up? Your people's true history must be a bit overwhelming." Malika asks.

"Not really. I have gotten used to things involving the Elven being either a lie or not as it appears." I said and went back to ignoring Malika unless she spoke to me directly.

As Malika headed to the front of our little troupe, Sera fell back. "She don' deserve that shiite. Wifey really did not want to take you along. She love's you like a sister. She didn wan to take you from your family. But, as you have seen she needed you. If it wasn't for you we would have had to fight all them ghosties and the Qunari." She says.

"Sera. Please. I am dealing with way too much. I just can't add something else." I heard a scream of pain and saw Malika grasping her arm and on her knees. "Malika?" I asked.

"I'm alright. It's getting worse." She says. I gently remove her glove and see the anchor has begun to grow again.

"Where the fuck is Solas when you need him." I grumbled.

"Her hand began to hurt more frequently the first time we entered that shiite head eluvian." Sera says. Her concern for her love shakes something out of me. My problems seemed to matter less and the urgency became more.

It became clearer that this Dragon's Breath ordeal might very well take her life. If she survived this and the Exalted Council I would put every bit of effort I am capable of to either find Solas or a way to stop the anchor, completely.

I do what I can with magic to ease her pain. "Why didn't you say anything about the anchor growing to anyone?" I asked.

"There are more important things to worry about." She said simply.

"But, if you had told someone they could have begun searching for a cure or Solas. Any way to save you." I said.

"I know. But, right now this is top priority." She says.

"Do you intend to let it kill you? What about Sera and all of our friends?" I ask.

"Phaedra, I have accepted that the anchor will kill me. I think about everyone, but as I said this is more important. I have no plan to let it kill me. If I survive this and then the Exalted Council, I swear on the stone of my ancestors I will be looking for a way to save my life." She says.

"I still think if you cut off the arm, you'll live boss." Bull adds.

"I am inclined to feel the same way honey tongue." Sera agrees.

"Only if I have no other choice. But I am not even sure if that will stop the anchor. We don't know enough about the anchor to assume that." She says.

"I will help you find the answer to the anchor." I said.

"I appreciate it Phaedra. I really do. But, you have done so much already. You have earned to live your life in peace as Leliana has to." She says. "Truthfully, I believe everyone has earned that, but for some it may not be an option." She adds.

"Malika…" I said my heart aching.

"Please Phaedra. Just let this rest for now. For me, please?" She asks. I reluctantly agree. We continue on through the ruins and into the next area of The Crossroads. This place was once a refuge for the slaves of the Evanuris.

We briefly return to the Winter Palace to update the advisors. We are informed of an altercation between an Inquistion soldier and an Orlesian servant. "Detain them both. Something is not right here. Our soldier hands Leliana a note that was in Qunlet. It tells us where Viddasala is headed. Then we continued or pursuit of her.

* * *

Our chase lead us to an ancient and shattered library. I lamented that time prevented me from exploring all the books. Most were written in Ancient Elven. One of these books could lead me to a solution to the anchor. Not to mention all the histories of my people.

Every section held books. Countless books, countless history. Where once I wished for the Exalted Council to end swiftly, now I wished they would continue for weeks on end. I wanted to come back here. I wanted to engulf myself in every book possible.

Our trail lead us to Daarvard, another remnant of my people's past. We had lost so much and. I wondered why.

"So, we goin or not" Sera asks.

"We need to get back to the Winter Palace first. Update the Advisors. Stock up on supplies. Who knows what we will face there." Reluctantly, I follow her back to The Winter Palace.

"Inquisitor, I have news about the gaatlock barrels. None of it good." Leliana says.

I find myself next to her once again, needing her comforting presence. I exchanged my filled satchel, for a new satchel of journals and writing supplies from her. I kiss her shoulder blade and find a seat next to our children.

I hear Leli say that it was the Inquisition who brought in the barrels. Our agents placed them at places of power to kill all our leaders. Josie laments about the increased corruption of the Inquisition.

I watch for Malika to signal me it was time to leave. Which came shortly after a light lunch with Leli and the kids. Light for me anyways, I just felt little to no hunger.

I struggle with deciding whether to share what I learned with the Elven people or not. Do I continue to let them live a life of lies? Do I give them the truth, was it not better to live truthfully.

"Phaedra. We are ready to go." Malika says to me. I kiss my wife, my children and my unborn children goodbye.

"Travel safely my love. Return to us." She says as if sensing my desire to stay within the Crossroads. I want to learn more of what the Elven used to be. I nod and follow Malika through the next Eluvian.

* * *

We had a moment of pause when Viddasala orders Bull to attack us. We breathe a sigh of relief when he declines, stating he did not work for the Qun anymore. "I guess we just kill the Dragon. We are experts at it." Sera says.

"Must we kill her. Look, if we move these torches around and open the gates she can escape." I said.

"I agree. We should just free her. She is the last of her kind as it is. Keep them off of me." Malika says. We nod and begin the massive battle. It was very hard not fall into old habits and just kill the Dragon. But we managed and once the Dragon flew away we were left with just the Qunari and Viddasala.

We follow her through yet another Eluvian leading to yet another Elven Ruin. Again I lamented at how much we lost. These places had once been beautiful, peaceful even. I could feel very faint wisps of a spell that calmed the soul.

It made me sick, the Qunari invading and destroying the refuges further. "Holy shiite balls, that is hugest Qunari I have ever seen!" Sera exclaims.

"Crap. He is saarabas saarath. He is one of the most powerful saarbaas the Qunari have. Do not stay in one place long!" Bull says.

I do not listen right away and get hit with a spell that nearly tears through all of my protection. There was even a smoking hole in my armor, and it was made of veil quartz. We stopped a moment as I needed to remove the armor. The heat from the spell would not dissipate from the edges of the hole.

Once the battle with the Saarabas had ended. We were exhausted, but we had to finish this. Sera and Bull stayed behind they just could not move very much. I went through hopefully the final portal.

We could hear Viddasala speak Qunlet to someone, a male. He spoke it back. I knew the voice no matter the language he spoke. It was Solas. We had learned he was the dread wolf from Elven legends.

"What is he planning? Why help us with the Qunari?" Malika asks.

"I don't know. I have been trying to figure it out. I can't figure out if he is an enemy or a friend anymore." I said sadly. I had considered him a friend, but he lied to us this whole time about who he was. At the same time, he helped us defeat Corypheus.

Even when I saw him easily turn Viddasala to stone without once turning towards her. I still did not know. "Solas." Malika says before the anchor lights up and makes her scream in pain and fall to her knees. He walks over to us and turns her arm to stone.

"This should buy us some time. I imagine you have many questions." He says.

I stand to the side still debating friend or foe while Malika asks what she needs to. I heard him say he wanted to bring down the veil.

"What? Why?" I ask him. He goes into how he betrayed his people and the guilt he felt. Because of him erecting the Veil his people lost everything even their immortality. He wanted to correct it.

"And what happens to the rest of the world?" Malika asks.

"An unfortunate side effect, any who do not carry Elven blood would die." Solas says. I know he feels remorse, but he seems intent on his endeavor.

"So, because you feel bad about what you did before, the rest of the world must suffer? How does that make sense Solas? To fix one atrocity you make another. Why did you even help us stop Corypheus then?" Malika asks.

I was starting to lean to foe now. He looks at me. "Phaedra, if you were to help me, you would be highly respected among the people even being half-Elven. Spirtual Keeper is highly honored position. You children carry Elven blood. They will survive as will the two you are expecting. I can save them even if they aren't born yet." He says.

"The creators, maker and void take you dread wolf! I will not help you commit genocide." I said to him.

"What if I could save Leliana and Josephine since they both are carrying Elven Children. I am pretty sure I have enough power to do so." He says.

"My answer is still the same." I said staring him down.

"Is there not a way to bring down the Veil without the genocide?" Malika asks.

"No Inquistor. I am afraid not." He says.

"Please Solas don't do this. There must be a way to convince you not to?" Malika asks. "I would welcome you to try." He says but the way he says it is like he is still undecided.

"Solas, know this though. If am unable to convince you, I will stop you." Malika says.

"You are welcome to try." But his tone was different like mocking. He believed us too weak to stop him. But, I would make sure to stop him if it costs me my life. So much for retiring. Leliana and the children would not be pleased.

"As for you Phaedra. Though I despise doing this, I cannot have you moving against me. I am conscripting you as the Warden's say." I stared at him dead.

"You are welcome to try." I said. His smile was creepy and dangerous. My Vallaslin glows but he is unable to enslave me.

"It, won't work. My Vallaslin was given to me when I was made Spiritual Keeper. My blood is not in it at all." I said.

"But the magic is, the knowledge given but not learned." He exerts his magic and my skin suddenly feel like it is on fire. I scream in pain and the world becomes black.

When I come to, I am leaning on Malika. Her coat his wrapped around me as best as possible. I see that her arm has been shattered and left in pieces on the ground.

"How could you do that to one of your own people?" Malika says.

"She is not one of my people any longer. Since I cannot remove her blood, I have removed all of her magic and her Spiritual Keeper knowledge. Has your agenda changed? If Phaedra comes to me of her own accord and I sense her intentions are true or if you manage to change my mind, I will restore what I took." He says.

I worried now that the children Leliana was carrying would be no more since magic is what created them.

"My…children…?" I asked through the pain coursing through me.

"Are fine. Taking away your magic now just prevents you from casting further magic." He says.

Without further adieu he leaves through the Eluvian he was standing before. Malika and I stumble back the way we came. Quickly Bull wraps me up in his arms ignoring the naked flesh he is able to see. Sera checks over Malika and I see that while her arm is missing it has been cauterized.

"We need to hurry Sera. Phaedra is in really bad shape." Malika says. Suddenly I am flying through the ruins, the library and back to the Winter Palace.

"Her wifey will be pissed. What the fuck happened?" Sera says.

"Long story. Once Phae is safe and being tended too I will tell it. But my agenda has changed. Phae, was the last straw." Malika says.

Soon enough I found myself in the arms of my lady wife. It was odd when I was able to finally lift my hands to see that even though it felt like fire. I was not burned. How my clothes managed to get destroyed as it did, I had no clue.

"What in the Maker's name happened to her?" My wife says angrily. My wife sat patiently in the healing tent out of the Healer's, in this case my brother's way. She listened intently but I could feel her rage boiling to the surface as Malika told the story.

Once I was declared stable and healing nicely, Malika went to the Exalted Council with her answer. From what I was understanding she had two choices. To turn the Inquisition into a peace keeping force under the Divine's supervision as her private force. Or to disband the Inquisition all together.

If she made it into a peace keeping force, it would be stronger against Solas but more susceptible to corruption. If she disbanded, less strength against him. But, also less susceptibility. I could not advise her in that situation. Leliana wasn't even sure if she could. Both had their drawbacks.

It was evening when Malika returned. "We have become the Divine's peace keeping force. We have more force but are more susceptible. How are you holding up?" She asks. I arch an eyebrow.

"I know. Stupid question. I am just not sure what to say. I don't know if you heard me, but I am no longer interested in changing the Dread Wolf's mind." She says.

"I heard. Thank you. I feel the need for vengeance now, but I know as time passes, I would lean more towards changing his mind. But, after what he tried to do and did, I am leaning more towards stopping him. Even if I die. As long as he either dies or becomes trapped somewhere for the foreseeable future." I said.

"There is more. A lot of Elven people have left. An elven servant knocked Charter out. He tried to take Bryce and Oisine. Bryce managed to delay it until Leliana got there. He fought the servant. He is quick and agile. He got a black eye. But no other issues." She said.

"The servant?" I asked.

"Dead, by Leliana's hand. Would have liked to question him. But he made the mistake of striking Bryce just as Leliana arrived." She said. I imagine many Elven people would leave soon enough. The call of Solas too much to resist. More so with the Dalish. The Vallaslin will become their chains if they do not cooperate.

"Anyways. Get some rest. We start planning when we depart here. I don't know where we will go. Skyhold is no longer an option." She says.

"It will take time to get everything sorted. Maybe return to Haven?" I suggest.

"I had not considered that. I will think about it." She replies.

It took almost a year for everything to get sorted every agent, every member of the Inquisition tested and vetted. It was mostly the other races now. Only a few Elven people stayed. I was grateful that the testing process was non violent. Mostly either hypnosis or a special truth potion.

I followed behind Leliana, the familiar dungeon of Haven around us. It was comforting in a way. We were building up Haven, fortifying as close to Skyhold as we could. Leliana updates the others saying none of her agents have found anything about Solas or how he plans to tear down the veil. She shares her concern of how well Solas knows all of us.

"Then we go somewhere with people he doesn't know. We will stop him." She stabs the map the word Tevinter blazing in my mind. But, would Tevinter be enough. We did not know. Surprisingly, the children were very understanding about us not retiring.

Our twins had been born safely nearly a year ago. The boy we named Aiden the girl we named Sasha. There still had been no news of her either. We hoped she was okay.

Leliana so far had continued her promise. She gave the majority of her duties to Charter, whom had stayed. Rector, which was kind if a surprise. Ritts had abandoned us with the majority of the elves.

Rector stepped up and proved himself more than capable and trustworthy. Scout Harding was also among the ones taking over duties. Her loving wife ever ready with some sort of concoction or enchantment to use.

The rest of the Inquisition went separate ways. All promising to return if called. We too went our own way. With most of Leli's duties reassigned we returned to our Villa.

She would get letters here and there updates mostly. But, for the most part it was just us as a family in our Villa by the waking sea. Semi-retired and waiting for the call to return to Haven.


End file.
